


What's a Hero?

by VTheTrashKing



Series: A Tale of One Hero [2]
Category: RWBY, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, His role in the sequel is minor though, I don't like him very much but let's try to give him a chance, Link wants a break and Button comes with, M/M, Mentioned Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Mineta is in 1-A, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (My Hero Academia), RWBY characters are mentioned, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Updates (Sorry!), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: Five years after Salem is defeated, Link reluctantly goes on a vacation.To Japan, where Quirks replace Semblances.
Series: A Tale of One Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547470
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. ACT 1, Scene 1: Goodbye to a World

**Author's Note:**

> After a semi-long wait, the sequel is here!
> 
> Again, it'll take a while for uploads because I'm now in college.

Remnant was a wonderful world. Link spent his five years here adventuring and exploring. He would return to their house at odd times, sometimes in the middle of the night or in the afternoon before Button would come home from school. Each time he set out for a new adventure, Link scavenged for trinkets. When he came home, covered in twigs and dirt like a reckless child, Jaune would fondly roll his eyes and give him a peck on the cheek. 

With a content sigh, Link opened the door to their house.

Jaune greeted him with a wide smile, “Hey Link! How was your latest adventure?”

Link grinned, his hands practically zipped in excitement as he signed.

‘Pretty good, I’d say!’

Jaune laughed softly and hugged Link. To mess with the shorter male, Jaune playfully ruffled Link’s hair. Link glared at him.

‘Very funny.’

“You’re tiny, so you’re cute!” Jaune reasoned.

Link went red in the face, ‘Stop talking.’

Jaune laughed louder. Link looked at anything but his partner. Jaune gave him a feather light kiss on his forehead. 

“You know, my Link senses are tingling.” Jaune offhandedly mentioned as he let go.

‘Link senses? That’s new.’

Jaune nodded. He pointed to Link’s head and poked him.

“Thanks to Yang, we got a mental link. You’re thinking a whole lot about something.”

Link glanced away, feeling a little ashamed. He nodded.

‘Yeah, I am. It’s just-’

Link frowned.

‘I want to explore somewhere else.’

“Like a whole new adventure?” Jaune asked.

Curiosity filled his voice, almost encouraging Link to say more.

Link gently nodded.

‘Remnant is fun to explore, but I want a new place.’

A booming voice rattled in Link’s head. A voice he knew well. Yang.

_‘For the low price of zero Lien, I can probably use a portal to send you somewhere.’_

_Thanks._

_‘You don’t sound too happy.’_

_I feel bad. Remnant is like a home to me, and-_

Golden fire roared. It eventually subsided, revealing Yang. 

“Hey Yang!” Jaune greeted with a smile.

Yang waved to Jaune as she grinned. It rivaled the sun. She swiftly turned to Link. Her fiery lilac eyes softened. 

“Nothing’s wrong with slowing down, you know.”

‘Well-’

“Nope! _You_ of all people deserve a break. And if you _don’t_ want to take a vacation here, who’s stopping you?” Yang continued.

Link sighed. Jaune pat Link’s head.

“Yang’s right,” a smile tugged on Jaune’s lips, “you shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving Remnant for a while. That’s why it’s called a vacation, silly!”

Link slowly nodded, mostly convinced. 

Yang placed her hands on her hips, smirking.

“With _that_ out the way, I’m pretty sure you need a companion!” Yang chirped.

Link gave Yang an unimpressed look.

“What? Every hero needs one.”

‘Not you.’

“_Wow!_ Betrayed by my ex-bodyguard. I _can’t_ believe-”

Link shook his head, ‘You have two other people to take care of. They would start missing you, wouldn’t they?’

Yang looked thoughtful, “Yeah, you’re right. Merc would probably start playing with hand puppets. Blake, well, she’s Blake.”

Link snorted.

Seconds went by as Yang stood in front of Link, thinking. She snapped her fingers. An idea sparked in her head, lighting up her face.

“Button would make a _great_ traveling companion!”

‘Yes, but he has school.’

Yang turned on her heel and ignored Link. She smiled at Jaune.

“Will you give permission to let Button go on a crazy adventure?"

Jaune floundered, blinking in surprise.

“Uh, sure?” Jaune replied.

Yang laughed, “Never change, Jaune, never change.”

‘Hey!’

“Link, you’ve been overruled.” Yang shot back with a smug grin on her face.

‘By what, exactly?’

“The majority.” Jaune answered.

‘I hate both of you.’

“_Sure_ you do.” Yang teased.

Link glared at Yang. Yang chuckled.

Yang hummed a short song. Button materialized next to her with a fire tornado. He looked around in confusion, still clutching his pencil in his right hand. 

“Is something wrong?” Button asked, voice cracking.

His high pitched, soft voice gradually got deeper and significantly less squeaky.

“Nah! But your dad here wants to go on an adventure.”

Button glanced at Link. He narrowed his blue eyes. Without looking away, Button chucked his black book bag onto the floor. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Button raced up the stairs to his room. Yang and Link heard shuffling. Seven minutes went by. Button returned.

Button wore black aviator goggles with tinted green glass. It was snuggly placed on his head. A simple dark gray mask covered half of his face. It stopped at the bridge of his nose. He wore a pitch black short sleeved hoodie. A minimalistic lime green fire was printed on the right side of the hoodie. A silver pin of his emblem was attached to the hem of the hoodie. A forest green ‘B’ with two small feathers. Around his neck, he wore a silver necklace with a custom made ring. Mint green gems were engraved into the ring in the shape of feathers. The inside of the ring had the group’s name. Rising Moon. Gray baggy shorts with a cyan cloth wrapped around one of the belt loops, thin weighted wristbands that followed a black-teal gradient and obnoxious bright blue sneakers finished the look.

During his time in school, as well as training with Rising Moon, his weapons changed. On three of his fingers were silver rings, while his pinkie fingers had different colored rings. Each silver ring had a single chain which included a tiny dagger at the ends. Six rings were engraved with a celtic knot. Those rings were imbued with fire Dust, lighting up the black engravings. They burned with a faint orange glow. Aside from the aesthetic, the six daggers had a small hole poked into the tip. The two other rings were gold and simply had cut gems. On his right pinkie, the gems were emerald and blue sapphire. On his left, the gems were yellow sapphire and white topaz. 

Like every weapon in Remnant, Button’s Feather Light also served as a gun. 

“I’m ready!” Button exclaimed.

“Well, you heard the _third_ man of the house! Off you go, Link!” Yang teased.

‘Wait-’

Yang hummed a short song. A yellow portal materialized behind Link. Button shoved the blonde into the portal, hugging him. The boy quickly transformed into a bird. 

Link and Button watched a sea of golden light dance around them. Scattered, unfamiliar voices pierced the area. Link fell flat on his face as the portal disappeared. He was yanked off the floor by a thick white-gray scarf. His arms and legs were bound. A little too tightly. Now upside down, he stared directly into narrowed cherry red eyes.

_This may be bad. Oh well. Urbosa!_

A quiet buzzing noise filled his head.

_Alright, then._

Link sighed. His ears twitched at the murmurs swallowing the room.

“Is that _really_ a villain?”

“I’m _scared,_ Aizawa-sensei! What are we gonna do?! _Sensei_!”

“This should be easy to deal with.”

“He looks so _young._”

“A villain our age? That’s _insane._”

The man holding Link captive grunted. His hair completely disregarded gravity, floating upwards. Link noticed the plethora of bandages covering his face.

“Where did you come from?” The tired black haired man asked in a muffled voice.

His question sounded more like a statement.

Link had no intention of telling him _anything._ He couldn’t really talk, anyway. 

More high pitched, worried screeching came from a comically short boy. The noises made Link’s ears ring. He tightly shut his eye. Button frantically chirped.

_Button?_

_‘I can’t breathe!’_

A boy with rock-like features for a head rapidly waved at the man, averting his attention. He rapidly signed at the black haired man.

‘You’re suffocating a bird, please stop!’ 

The man’s red eyes widened a fraction. He loosened the scarf around Link’s body. A relieved sigh left Link’s lips. Button climbed onto Link’s pants to avoid having blood rush to his head. He flapped his wings, angrily squawking at the black haired man. He ignored the small bird, but wore a soft smile on his face. He briefly turned to the boy.

‘Oh, um, the bird is saying to let him go.’

Button quieted down.

‘He sounds scared, now.’

Button narrowed his eyes. The boy faced him.

‘I’m going to use my Quirk on you. Is that okay?’

A low, distressed chirp was the boy’s answer.

‘It won’t hurt, I promise!’

A _loud_ angry chirp ripped out of Button. 

‘Please! We just want to know if your owner is dangerous.’

The boy worriedly glanced at the black haired man.

‘Aizawa-sensei. The boy can’t speak, but he can sign like me.’

The man, Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He didn’t take his eyes off of Link. The black haired man tugged on his scarf, finally releasing Link from his binds. 

“Explain.” Aizawa ordered.

‘I don’t know how I got here.’

Aizawa gave him a look. A couple of the children seemed put off by the expression. 

‘I’m telling the truth. I just woke up here.’

“Without any memory?” Aizawa dryly asked.

Link closed his eye, rubbing his head.

‘I don’t remember.’ Link lied.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Aizawa muttered to himself.

A second passed. Aizawa spoke up louder, addressing his students.

“Iida-kun. Take care of your classmates. I’m going to Nezu’s office,” Aizawa turned to Link, “_you’re_ coming with me.”

Link nodded. Button climbed up to Link’s shoulder as his feet touched the ground. He followed behind Aizawa once the tired man walked out the door. Mind numbing silence filled the air.

“Use your Quirk against me and I’ll have you arrested.” Aizawa warned, looking back at Link.

‘Got it.’

It wasn’t hard to understand what a Quirk was. It was hard to understand that _laws_ were created for Quirks. 

The pair strolled down the hallway.

_Wow, I think this school looks way better than Beacon._

In record time they reached Nezu’s office, while Link was distracted by the school’s interior design. Aizawa gently opened the door.

“Nezu. We have a situation.”

Nezu peeked his head out. The bear-mouse-dog hybrid blinked once he spotted Link. 

Link waved, unfazed by Nezu’s appearance. Nezu grinned and motioned towards his office. Aizawa stepped inside with Link following behind him.

“It’s certainly no fun when a person _doesn’t_ freak out over a talking animal.”

‘You aren’t the craziest thing I’ve seen.’

Nezu laughed, “Well, this _thing_ is the principal of U.A.”

‘It’s nice to meet you, Nezu.’

“You’re a rather polite young man, that’s wonderful.” Nezu commented.

‘Young man?’

“Nezu.” Aizawa called.

“Yes, yes. Why don’t we talk over some tea?”

‘Alright.’

_I don’t think I have much of a choice._

“Just give me a moment to notify a few staff members, as well as some _guests._ Some special, some not.” 

Nezu walked into another room. Link heard water boiling from the other side. 

Within a few minutes, Nezu’s staff members shuffled in. Link jumped at their _out there_ appearances.

Nezu came back into his office, grinning at Link’s bewildered expression. He set eight steaming cups of tea on the wooden round table they sat by.

“Not only are they teachers at U.A. but they are also heroes! Quite exciting, isn’t it?”

A _loud_ “YEAH!” ripped out of the blonde cockatoo-looking man. Link grit his teeth, covering his ears.

“Are you alright, little listener?” The man asked in concern.

Link opened his eye and glared at him.

‘Sensitive hearing. Don’t do that again, please.’ 

“Got it!” The blonde replied in a softer tone.

The blonde gave Link finger guns and a wide smile. Link smiled back.

“Aww, this kid is so cute! That little cape is _adorable_!” A blue-black haired woman cooed.

‘Um-’

The woman _jumped_ out of her chair and walked over to Link like a curious animal. 

“Now, now Nemuri-san.” Nezu chided.

Nemuri pouted as she sat back down. Nezu took a sip of his tea.

“Naomasa-san and Todoroki-san will be he- Oh! Good morning!”

_Todoroki-san’s_ footsteps were heavy, almost commanding everyone’s attention. He scowled at the muscular blonde, then turned to Link. In contrast, Naomasa’s footsteps were light. He politely nodded to each person in the room. The black haired man stopped at the same muscular blonde, smiling. 

“Why did you send for me?” Todoroki groused, flaming beard gently whipping around.

“We have quite the bizarre situation.” Nezu said as he motioned towards Link with his teacup.

Todoroki narrowed his _cold_ blue eyes at Link. Link stared back, both confused and a little annoyed.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

‘Is there something wrong?’

Todoroki didn’t seem to understand, _but_ Aizawa and the zany blonde did.

“Todoroki-san here is just a big fat _grump_!” The blonde said with a snicker.

Link slowly nodded.

Nezu set his teacup down and clapped.

“Let’s all introduce ourselves! Starting with our pointy eared guest.”

They all glanced at Link, save for Todoroki. Link sighed as Button chirped up a storm. The man gently took Button off his shoulder and pet him. The green bird settled down.

‘My name is Link Dorephan. It’s nice to meet you.’

Nemuri cooed at him again. Link slumped in his chair.

_I really hate my height. It makes me look like a child._

“_I’m_ Nemuri Kayama! Pro Hero name: Midnight, the R Rated Hero!”

‘Hi?’

“Aw, you aren’t fawning over me? Most teenage boys do.”

Link glanced away. 

_Teenage boys._

The teachers ignored her and swiftly moved on.

“Aizawa Shouta. Pro Hero Eraserhead.”

The loud blonde next to Aizawa pat his shoulder with a surprisingly _soft_ smile, “He _loves_ cats.”

Link blinked, staring at Aizawa.

‘Cats are very cute, but I think birds are better.’

Aizawa smirked. His smirk dropped once he glanced at the blonde sitting next to him.

“There’s _one_ bird that I can tolerate.”

‘Oh?’

The eccentric blonde let out a laugh, “He’s talking about me! Pro Hero Present Mic, real name - Hizashi Yamada!”

‘You remind me of a friend.’ 

Hizashi grinned.

_He does remind me of Nora. It’s funny._

Link turned to the last staff member. The _insanely_ tall blonde smiled wider at him.

“All Might!” All Might bellowed with a flair.

Todoroki’s ice cold glare was a stark, almost _ugly_ contrast to All Might’s boisterous attitude.

‘Uh. Okay. What’s your real name?’

All Might visibly deflated. He brightened up a second later.

“I’m sorry, but that’s a secret, Dorephan-shounen.”

Link narrowed his eye at All Might.

“You’re still curious, young man?”

‘It’s your business, but calling you All Might would be weird to me.’

“Oh? How so?” All Might asked, _very_ curious.

_He’s almost like a puppy. It’s strangely cute._

‘Hero names aren’t very big where I’m from.’

“Interesting!” Nezu exclaimed.

“What world are you _living_ in?” Todoroki hissed, almost sounding venomous.

Link frowned.

“Todoroki-san, don’t be so cruel to Dorephan-shounen!” All Might chided.

Todoroki scoffed.

“Be sure to remember the name _Endeavor._” Todoroki preened as he introduced himself.

‘I’m bad at remembering names, sorry.’ 

Present Mic translated for the group.

Present Mic snorted, then _roared_ with laughter. The flames on Todoroki’s chin _burst._ It briefly doubled in size as the muscular redhead glared Link down. Link flat out ignored him, calmly sipping his tea. He smiled.

_This tea is just as good as Blake’s. It’s a little less hot, though._

Link held out his teacup towards Todoroki’s flames, heating the tea up.

Link _felt_ Todoroki’s rage. The man _literally_ began to steam.

‘Are you alright?’

Todoroki grit his teeth, restraining himself from attacking Link.

Link took another sip of his tea. 

Nezu cleared his throat.

“I have some questions for you, Dorephan-_kun._”

_I’m starting to realize this world has different customs. Last names are used first. Then there’s suffixes? It’s strange, but not that hard to understand. Lie used his last name like this._

‘Okay.’

Nezu smiled, “First question!”

Link waited for Nezu to finish drinking his tea.

“Are you truly unable to speak? It’s not as if we can’t make accommodations for you, but it may be problematic for this little interview.” Nezu said as he stared at Naomasa for a moment.

Link briefly glanced away, touching his neck.

‘I lost my voice a few years ago, but my Quirk technically allows me to speak.’

“Wonderful! Go on, Dorephan-kun.”

_Mipha._

Crimson washed over his blonde hair as a mix between gold and amber bloomed in his left eye. 

They _all_ stared at Mipha. Todoroki looked unimpressed, however.

“Is that all you can do with your Quirk?”

Mipha slowly turned to Todoroki. A soft frown settled on her features.

“_I am not willing to answer your questions._”

Todoroki scowled.

_What’s his problem? I don’t understand._

_‘Perhaps he had a bad day?’_

_Try a bad week._

“We shall proceed with the interview! Do you know where you are, Dorephan-kun?”

“_No._”

“You are currently in U.A., a high school for heroes-in-training!”

Mipha’s eye went wide.

_It’s like Beacon! This is cool, Miphs!_

Nezu continued as he sipped his tea, “Yes, yes! The number one Hero academy in Japan!”

_Japan? I’m sorry, what? Is that a country?_

“Japan is a country, young man. No need to fret.” Nezu explained.

Nezu smiled a bit wider.

“_That_ leads me to my next question! Please be sure to be truthful.”

Mipha nodded.

“I’ve already come to the conclusion that you _aren’t_ a foreigner, so to speak. You are a _strange_ specimen, Dorephan-kun.”

“_Strange_ how?” Mipha asked, a little on edge.

There was a gleam in Nezu’s beady black eyes.

“You aren’t from North America, either.” Nezu mused to himself.

Mipha’s face contorted in confusion.

The smile on Nezu’s face turned _maniacal._

“You came from an entirely _different_ world, haven’t you? No, a _universe_!” Nezu rambled with a frightening look in his eyes.

Mipha’s face darkened. 

“Answer, Dorephan-kun, _answer_!”

“Nezu.” Aizawa called, glancing at Mipha’s tense posture.

_How did he figure that out so quickly? What is he? Where did that tea-loving, nice principal go?_

Nezu stopped, coughing into his paw.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, Dorephan-kun. It’s a part of my Quirk and my harrowing past.”

Distrust flashed in Mipha’s eye.

“I gained my Quirk, High Spec, which enhances my intelligence. The way I got it was rather,” Nezu sipped his tea, grimacing, “disturbing.”

“_You don’t have to tell me anything, Nezu._”

“You’re a _very_ polite young man.”

Mipha blushed, “_Er, thank you._”

“_It’s true that I’m not from here, at all._”

Nezu perked up in curiosity.

“Do you know how you got here?”

“_A portal, I think? I don’t remember too much._”

“Are you _really_ going to trust the word of a _child_?” Todoroki questioned.

“Not quite! We have Naomasa-san for that.” Nezu replied after a beat.

“Continue, Dorephan-kun.”

Mipha nodded.

“_The last thing I remember is winning a fight. Everything’s still rather fuzzy._”

_All they have to know is that I’m from a different world. Nothing else._

“Is there a reason as to why you’re being vague?”

“_I suffer from amnesia._”

Todoroki snorted as if Mipha said something funny, “You could be lying, _Dorephan._”

“Again, Endeavor-san, we have Naomasa-san.”

Mipha feigned a pained look that swiftly changed into anger.

“_I_ don’t _remember_!”

“It’s alright, little listener! Just tell us what you remember.” 

“_I was fighting a woman. Someone so_ evil.”

“A _Super_ Villain?” Aizawa asked, incredulous.

“_Yes._”

“_You?_ How did _you_ defeat a powerful villain with such a _useless_ Quirk?”

“_The thing is,_” Mipha’s gentle voice frosted over as she glanced at Todoroki, “_I couldn’t use my Quirk in that fight._”

“You _must_ be joking.”

“He is telling the truth, Endeavor-san.” Naomasa countered.

“What _happened,_ then?” Todoroki hissed out.

Mipha’s mouth stayed shut.

“Did you arrest her?” Nezu politely asked.

“_Arresting her would have done_ nothing.”

“You _murdered_ the woman?” Todoroki questioned.

Mipha nodded. All Might’s smile was strained.

“At such a young age.” All Might mournfully commented.

“How did you feel, Dorephan-kun?” Nezu interrupted.

Link remembered the smog in the air, the _disgusting_ smell of Dark Beast Salem. Rotten flesh. He remembered _sobbing_ once he defeated her. A chaotic mixture of emotions swelled in his heart. 

“_I was_,” Mipha paused, not sure how to respond. She might be called _crazy_ or even insane. Mipha settled for something neutral, “_I felt relieved._”

Naomasa hummed, “Are you sure, Dorephan-kun?”

“_Yes_?”

“Please be honest.” Naomasa said.

“_Okay. I was very stressed, to say the least. She and I had a history. She was a villain, through and through. I had to be the one to put a stop to her. I failed once._”

“Of course you failed. You are only a child playing _games._”

Mipha’s inky black pupil dilated. 

“_Shut the_ fuck _up, Todoroki. You know nothing of me so_ stop _making baseless accusations._”

“Dorephan-kun.” Nemuri whispered, trying to calm Mipha down.

Mipha exhaled _hard_ through her nose.

“_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost my temper._”

“You’re fine.” Aizawa drawled, cracking a smile.

Todoroki simmered with anger.

Link pictured Mercury messing with the man. Mipha brought her hands towards her mouth as a soft snort left her lips. 

_Fucking high and mighty headass. His flames must be so hot that they “accidentally” burn boiled eggs._

Mipha wheezed, chuckling at the Mercury-like voice in her head.

“What’s so funny, little listener?”

“_Nothing, I’m sorry._”

Button chirped out two words.

“Boiled eggs!”

Mipha sputtered and laughed harder. She regained her composure after everyone stared at her.

“_Um. Next question, please._”

“You mentioned failing to defeat the villain. What happened?” Aizawa asked.

“_No comment._”

Aizawa nodded, asking another question, “How did you manage to win against her?”

“_With my weapons, really._”

“Weapons?” Present Mic exclaimed.

Mipha nodded, “_Yes. I have them on me right now._”

“May we see them?” Nezu asked.

Mipha rose from her chair, unsheathing her dual scimitars. They were enchanted with Yang’s magic, virtually unbreakable. Nicks and scratches covered both blades. Link liked the dents in the metals, so Yang left it alone, much to her disappointment.

“These are _very_ well made!” Nezu praised.

Mipha smiled, “_Thank you, but I can’t take the credit. These swords were a gift._”

Mipha sheathed them. 

“_Any more questions_?”

“Yes! The most _important_ question. Why do you want to be a hero?”

Mipha blinked, dumbfounded.

“_I’m already a hero_?”

“You? A _hero_?” Todoroki snapped.

Without looking at Todoroki, Mipha continued, “_I will personally shove your ass out the window. Kindly shut your mouth, please._”

Nemuri _howled_ with unrestrained laughter.

“_I_ am _a hero and have been since I was seventeen._”

“Wait. How old _are_ you?” Present Mic asked as _something_ dawned on him

“_Physically, twenty one. Technically, ten thousand one hundred and twenty-one._”

“What?” Nemuri asked.

“_Uh._”

“I am _so_ sorry for using the wrong honorifics, Dorephan-_san_!” All Might hastily apologized. 

“_No, no, it’s alright_!”

“It _is_ quite rude.” Nezu reasoned.

Present Mic snapped his fingers, grinning.

“Instead of becoming a student at U.A., why don’t you become a teacher?”

Mipha smiled, “_I’d love to teach your students! Thank you._”

“We could have you take a written exam.” Nezu wondered aloud as he got up from his chair.

Nezu walked over to a desk, pulling out the drawer. He retrieved a sheet of paper. Mipha eyed it. Symbols were typed onto the page. She knew what she was staring at. A language. Mipha couldn’t read it, at all.

“Or not. We will observe your skills in one of the testing areas.” Nezu said with a smile.

Mipha nodded.

“Come with me, everyone!” Nezu chirped, already walking past them. 

Everyone stood up, walking behind Nezu.

“_One question, Nezu._”

“Yes, Dorephan-san?”

“_Will you or will you not launch me off a cliff_?”

“Oh, that’s a _wonderful_ idea. I’ll try that next year!”

Mipha grinned, “_Someone would be happy to hear that._”


	2. ACT 1, Scene 2: Hello World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all incoming U.A. students, Link must pass the entrance exam to become a teacher.
> 
> A dangerous challenger approaches, however! Shigaraki Tomura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun y'all. Do tell me if this is interesting or not!

Nezu, his staff members, special guests and class 1-A all stood in a room. The same room the U.A. faculty used for the controls in the Entrance Exam. A massive TV screen flared to life, focusing on Link. The majority of the students looked interested, inching closer to the TV. A few stayed back, namely Todoroki, Bakugo and Iida. Todoroki quietly sized up his perceived competition. Bakugo narrowed his red eyes at the screen. Iida calmly observed Link, who walked around with obvious excitement.

* * *

Link buzzed with _joy._ Back then, fighting was downright _terrifying,_ but now? It was exhilarating. Fighting against Yang in a serious sparring match, killing Grimm, or even practising with Button, it was _amazing._

Button’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

_‘Can I transform, now?’_

Link gently pet Button’s head and nodded. Button flew off of Link’s head, hiding behind a building. Link’s ears twitched at the sound of a small explosion. Button walked up to Link, almost like a delinquent. His hands were in his pockets as he somewhat slouched. He strode with a Mercury-like confidence, quick and purposeful. The young teenager slightly tilted his head to the side, vaguely looking irritated. Link still wondered how exactly Button went from an adorable little boy to a moody, nearly wise cracking teenager.

Button laughed as a genuine smile spread across his unmasked face. He put his mask back on, a few seconds later.

“Your face _still_ cracks me up.”

‘I’ve decided. You’re never seeing Merc again.’

“But Uncle Mercy is the _tits,_ Mama!”

Link opened his mouth and quickly pursed his lips.

‘I- Okay, sure.’ 

Link _knew_ Button’s grin grew wider.

“I’m going to stick close to you.”

Link rose an eyebrow.

“I want to show off.”

_What Button really wants is to make me proud. It’s easy to tell._

‘Be careful.’

“Says the same man who gets into trouble everyday.”

Link pouted. He ignored his son’s sassy remark, breaking out into a run. Button dashed alongside him. He took his hands out of his pockets.

“Tiny robots? Really?” Button dryly asked.

Link glanced at Button. The boy unfurled his wings, getting closer to the robots. One of the chains on his rings extended. He twirled it around in his right hand. Button extended two more chains and clenched his fist. The daggers on the three chains turned into a grappling hook. He threw it towards the robot in front of him. It latched around the gray robot’s left arm. Button tugged on the chains, shortening the length. He was _yanked_ by the force of the chains. Button landed feet first onto the robot, kicking at it. With the use of his Aura, he chipped the metal on the robot.

Button vaulted off of the robot. He pointed his fingers towards a glowing red, round light. The Faunus made finger guns with his hands. Instead of using a single or two fingers, Button held three fingers together and rested his thumbs against his pinkies. The chains formed a straight line along his three fingers. The daggers stopped at his fingernails.

Button met Link’s eye. Link simply nodded. Button stared back at the robot, pressing his thumbs onto the gold rings. The gems rotated with a clicking sound. Flames burst from the daggers like a blowtorch. The flames melted the green metal skin of the robot. Button tsked. Still in midair, Button placed his goggles over his eyes. Button made finger guns as he used his Aura. He pressed his thumbs on his pinkies again. The flames _expanded_ and engulfed the robot. Button fell from the sky, landing directly onto Link’s unsheathed scimitar. The robot _melted_ as it started to explode. Button pulled his mask down, smirking.

Button jumped off.

‘You seem proud of yourself.’

“I got you to smile.” Button replied with an earnest grin.

Button stared into a camera, “Oh. We’re being recorded, I forgot.”

Link shook his head, fondly looking at his son.

Getting off topic, Link asked Button a question as they aimlessly walked around. 

‘I’m still confused as to why you act and dress this way. I don’t have a problem with it, I’m just curious.’

Button glanced at the ground, kicking at a pebble. He unintentionally used his Aura and broke the tiny rock. 

“If people saw me with you, they’d stay away.”

‘Stay away?’

Button nodded, “It’s _stupid,_ but I still want to protect you. I couldn’t do _anything_ when you were in trouble. I hated that I couldn’t be strong for you. So I decided. If I act tough, if I _am_ tough, then I could protect you like I promised to.”

‘You don’t have to, little one.’

Button shook his head, his green hair gently swishing.

“I want to,” an embarrassed look flashed in his eyes, “and um, I pretty much got pointers from Mercy.”

Link snorted, ‘Of course you did.’

“His advice works, though!” Button defended, sounding like a child.

Link let Button continue.

“Some kids tried messing with me, so I handled it.”

‘How?’

Button laughed awkwardly, “I sparred with them all. Five other students. I may have won and gloated about it?”

‘Button, you can’t just-’ Link stopped signing as he burst out laughing.

Button grumbled, feathers puffing up.

“I tried looking like you when you’re mad. I think it worked ‘cause they looked like they’d piss their pants.”

‘Button!’

“But I smiled, too. Like dad.”

‘Mixed messages, I see.’

Button laughed, “They looked so scared, it was kinda funny.”

‘Please apologize to them.’

“_Fine._”

All too soon, they found bigger robots. They still seemed rather easy to defeat. Link unsheathed both scimitars. 

“They’re all yours, Mama.”

Link settled for climbing on one of the robots. He jumped, surging forward. The blonde tightly held onto a joint between the robot’s left arm. Link freed his right hand, unsheathing his scimitar. Ice coated the blade. He struck the joint, watching it freeze over. The blonde sliced through the frozen ball-like joint. As the arm fell, Link used Stasis+ on it. He repeatedly slashed his swords at the dismantled arm. An arrow bloomed, pointing upwards. Stasis+ wore off, sending the man into the air. He jumped, no longer having a platform to step on. Time slowed as he turned his scimitars into a crossbow. 

Link shot multiple ice arrows. The robot was stopped in its tracks, covered in a thick sheet of ice. Link glanced at Button. Button used his chains to hook himself towards the frozen robot. He landed on its head, pointing his left hand at it. He pressed his thumb against his pinkie. The ice melted, quickly turning into water. The robot was electrified and shut down. 

The robot’s arm clattered to the floor with a loud thud. Link landed on it. Button flew down.

‘If it’s going to be this easy, I don’t really see the point.’

Button flicked his head left and right, disagreeing. 

“Think of it like a test of skill. It’s _super_ boring, but it’s really just for Nezu and the rest to know how good you are.”

‘That makes sense.’ 

Button flapped his wings, peering at something in the distance.

‘What’s wrong?’

“There’s a giant robot up ahead! Look!”

True to Button’s word, a _huge_ forest green robot lumbered about. Link and Button shared a look.

‘It isn’t doing anything.’

The robot turned in their direction. Eight glowing red lights flared as the robot moved towards them. It curled its bulky right hand into a fist and _slammed_ it into the ground. The surrounding area shook. A brown cloud of dust and bits of road obscured Link’s vision. A part of the street was broken. 

_Revali!_

Strong winds blew the billowing dust away.

_Release. Thank you._

The robot punched a nearby building, hoping to crush Button and Link with the rubble. The top of the brown building crumbled. Large chunks of the building crashed onto the ground. Button weaved out of the way.

_Urbosa! Sixth Sage, now!_

Green lightning _boomed_ around Urbosa. Each time lightning struck, the already broken street would explode. Her hair spiked up as crimson washed over. Her emerald green eye glowed with electricity. With _startling_ speed, the Gerudo Champion nearly teleported onto one of the broken exterior walls. She hopped on two more to reach the robot.

Urbosa simply placed her left hand on the robot. A single touch electrocuted it. Her body felt _numb._ Red hot flashes coursed through her body, forming spider web-like scars. 

_Alright, Daruk! Third Sage._

_‘My, my, little voe. You still haven’t learned.’_

_Learned what?_

_‘Self-preservation, perhaps?’_

Link smiled. His hair turned dove white as his skin tone got darker. His entire body hardened into rock. Daruk curled his right hand into a loose fist. The Goron Champion flicked his index finger, hitting the robot. The _massive_ robot was pushed a _far_ distance away. The top half of the robot _exploded._ Daruk’s index finger broke. He grit his teeth.

Daruk outstretched his right hand as he fell, ignoring the stinging pain from his broken finger.

Mipha’s voice chimed in Link’s head.

_‘Can I heal this, Link?’_

_It’s just a broken finger. Don’t worry, Miphs._

Daruk stared at the robot. 

_Revali! Master of the Sky!_

_‘Must you always name things so poorly?’_

Link grinned as Revali fully took over. Violent winds kicked up, pushing the robot even further away. Link’s blunt fingernails sharpened into gray talons. His wings were now semi-transparent, giving off a blue glow instead. Revali spread his wings. The winds became a devastating, massive tornado.

Revali positioned his hands as if he shooting an arrow.

“_Rain of Arrows_!”

A dozen of transparent green arrows materialized above the robot. They crashed down, destroying the robot even more. More arrows pierced the gigantic robot until the machinery became a pile of scrap metal. 

Revali flew, looping around before landing with a flourish. Revali glanced at his bleeding hands.

_Release. Ugh, why does everything hurt?_

Link sighed. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

Button gave Link a disapproving look.

Link couldn’t sign with a broken finger, so he reluctantly allowed Mipha to heal it.

‘What’s wrong, Button?’

Button shook his head, saying nothing.

Link’s ears twitched to a _strange_ sound. A noise he knew somewhat well. A portal opening up.

Link turned. An inky purple-black portal expanded in front of them. Two figures walked out. A lanky man with pale blue, almost silver hair and bright red eyes. The man was covered head to toe with hands. His partner was comprised of similar colored mist and an elegant suit. 

Button and Link shared a look.

‘Er, hi?’ Link signed in confusion.

Neither of the two seemed to understand his sign language.

The pale blue haired man hunched over, eyeing Link. 

_Alright. Mipha._

“_I take it you aren’t part of the exam_?”

The red eyed man shook his shoulders as a dark laugh spilled out of his covered mouth. Instead of answering Mipha’s question, he mused aloud to himself.

“_This_ is the anomaly Sensei talked about?”

_Great. Someone else already knows I’m not from here._

More laughter came from the lanky figure.

“Tell me, _little_ hero. Why are you at this _shitty_ school?”

“_Well, I don’t really have anywhere else to go._” 

“I _didn’t_ mean it like _that._ Why are you contributing to this _garbage_ hero society?”

Mipha blinked.

_Is heroism that widespread to create a society? Why does this guy have a problem with it? What could I possibly say?_

_‘Maybe you should be honest with him.’_

_Let’s see what happens._

“_It’s a_ really _long story._”

It was hard to tell what expression the man wore, but Link had a feeling he was annoyed with him.

“Shorten it, then. I don’t have all day.”

Mipha glanced at her right hand.

“_At first, it was destiny._”

“How cliche.” The man hissed.

“_Yeah, it was._”

A smile painted Mipha’s face. It vanished after a moment.

“_Then, grief._”

The man snorted, “What does a _hero hopeful_ have to be sad about, huh?”

“_Plenty of things._”

_Okay, it seems this guy thinks of me as a child, so I’ll pretend I’m one._

“_A year ago, my mental health wasn’t the best. I was depressed and cynical about most things._”

“Oh, _really?_”

Mipha nodded, “_I hated myself. I_ hated _what I had to represent. A hero. I thought I shouldn’t have dreamed of it in the first place._”

“Why not burn your morals to the ground?”

“_I did, once. At one point, my grief turned into revenge. It didn’t matter what stood in my way, whether it were my friends keeping me afloat or my degrading hope,_” Mipha stared directly into the man’s red eyes, “_I’d kill the person who ruined_ everything.”

A bitter laugh tumbled out of Mipha’s mouth. She slowly inhaled.

“_Then, I did. They say revenge leaves you empty,_” Mipha’s eye glowed, “_for some, yes. But, for me, it gave me a new reason to become a hero._”

The pale blue haired man hummed. Mipha grinned.

“_It’s a secret, though_!”

“I can use a cheat code.”

Mipha snickered, “_Maybe._”

Out of _nowhere,_ the man surged forward. Mipha gracefully jumped back.

“Since you’re so adamant on becoming a _hero,_ I’ll have to-”

“What, kill him?”

The man froze. He _slowly_ turned to Button, red eyes flashing with deranged mirth.

“Good idea, Player Two.”

“_Okay. Go ahead._”

The man ran towards Mipha. Mipha allowed him to get close enough. The man’s right hand was inches near her face.

“Once all five of my fingers touch you, you’ll turn to _ash._” The man threatened.

“_Oh. Cool._”

The man angrily stomped his foot into the ground.

“Why don’t you _care_?!”

A moment passed.

A giggle left the man’s lips.

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll just beat Player Two.”

_‘Pretend to look scared, Mama!’_

Mipha took a step back. Her golden eye lost its glow, widening in fear.

“_Don’t,_ please.”

The man swiftly turned on his heel. He tipped his head back and _laughed._ He rushed towards Button, right hand outstretched. Button’s blue eyes gleamed as a wild smile spread across his unmasked face. The bird Faunus dug his sneakers into the ground before _flying_ into the man. He aimed his fists at the man’s open hand. The man blocked just as Button took his Quirk with his own Semblance.

“Where is it? **_Where is my Quirk, you brat?!_**”

Shadows were cast over Button. His smile turned into a _grin._ He gained a _feral_ look in his eyes. Button _tightly_ grabbed the man’s right hand.

“Five fingers, right?”

“_You-_” The man hissed.

“Do yourself a favor and listen to what the redhead has to say. If not, I can just use your own Quirk to kill you.”

_Button! You can’t just say that!_

_‘Mercy used to say this kind of stuff.’_

_Used to!_

_‘I’m bluffing, anyway!’_

“You? Killing someone?”

Button let out a sharp laugh. He activated the stolen Quirk. The man’s hand was slowly covered in ash. It started to _crumble._ His fingers bled as his skin decayed, leaving behind tender flesh.

“Me. Killing you. Anyway, just listen to that short guy.”

The man eyed his misty partner. Button briefly took his eyes off the lanky man, staring at Mipha.

“Try something. I _dare_ you.”

Button used the chains on his right hand to pull the man _closer._ He wrapped the man in his chains, keeping him bound. Button deactivated the Quirk and _pat_ the man’s head.

Mipha cleared her throat. The man glanced at her, snarling.

“_Please don’t mind him. He was taught by, uh, a rather morally gray person._”

“Morally gray.” The man parroted.

Mipha sheepishly smiled.

“_Yes._”

“You mean people.” Button corrected.

“_Also yes._”

“Like who?” The man practically hissed.

“An ex-assassin, a recovering alcoholic, to name a few.”

“What.”

“The list could go on!” Button chirped.

“_I’ve decided._”

“Do _tell._” The man snapped.

Mipha approached him with a soft smile. She reached out for his damaged hand. A green glow enveloped her left hand, healing the man’s injuries. 

“_Why don’t we become friends_?”

“To use each other for information?”

“_No. Just because._”

“What are you? An _idiot_?”

“_A human, like you._”

Mipha held the man’s open hand. The timer for Button’s Semblance ran out, giving the Quirk back to its owner. The man _immediately_ used his Quirk on Mipha. In a matter of moments, the skin on her arm turned to _ash._ Mipha refused to let go.

“_My name is Link Dorephan. What’s yours_?”

“Shigaraki Tomura.”

“_It’s nice to meet you_!”

Mipha gave Shigaraki her Scroll number, “_Feel free to threaten my life anytime._”

Shigaraki barked out a laugh, then called out for his partner. They warped away.

**Unknown Number:** Fuck you. I hate you. Go die.

**Link Dorephan:** Party.

**Unknown Number:** Excuse me?

**Link Dorephan:** Okay*

**Link Dorephan has changed Unknown Number’s name to Handy Manny.**

**Handy Manny:** IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT BRAT!

**Link Dorephan:** There’s only one way to settle this. No items, Final Destination, Fox only.

**Handy Manny:** ...You know that game?

**Link Dorephan:** A few of my friends LOVE that game. It’s way too chaotic for me, sometimes.

**Handy Manny:** I’m gonna win. Then I’ll kill you.

**Link Dorephan:** You wouldn’t have anyone to play against.

**Handy Manny:**

**Handy Manny:** shit.

**Handy Manny has changed Link Dorephan’s name to Filthy Casual.**

**Handy Manny:** Party.

* * *

Uraraka gasped, placing her hands on her rosy cheeks. She stared at the screen, cooing at Button.

“Awwww, he’s _so_ cute!”

Beside her, Midoriya muttered up a storm.

“Can that be considered a Quirk? A literal transformation? Is that possible? Where did the bird ge-”

“Shut up, Deku!” Bakugo snarled.

Midoriya jumped, yelping in fear. He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly laughing as he mumbled an apology. Bakugo growled and scowled at him. Midoriya wilted, curling into himself. 

“Baku-” Iida called, making furious chopping motions with his hands.

“Listen Glasses, we gotta pay attention to this weird fucker not the shitty nerd.”

Todoroki eyed Bakugo and nodded, “Bakugo may be hot headed, but he’s right. Dorephan may be our competition if he passes this exam.”

Endeavor _grinned_ at his son, “Good, _Shouto._”

Todoroki’s neutral expression shifted for a second. An annoyed grimace painted his face.

They overheard the bird-human complain about the exam.

“He looks like he has experience!” Kirishima happily exclaimed.

Jiro tilted her head, “He kinda reminds me of Bakugo.”

Ashido snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. She squeaked once Bakugo met her eyes.

Midoriya whipped out his notebook, eyes sparking with interest as the kid easily took down the robots. He frantically wrote and glanced at the screen.

The duo was stopped by the Zero Pointer.

“He- he has four Quirks in one?!” Ojiro shouted in shock.

Tsuyu placed her finger under her chin, “His Quirks do have a draw back, kero.”

Bakugo grinded his teeth, carmine eyes flaring with _anger._

“Does he think he’s better than me?!”

“Kacchan, I don’t th-”

“_DEKU,_ shut _up_!”

Everyone stood stock _still_ at a familiar purple-black portal. 

“Ah, it seems as though Shigaraki has found out about the exam.” Nezu calmly stated.

There was a _worried_ tone in his voice.

Endeavor watched the screen, almost unimpressed.

“Now we’ll see how _Dorephan_ handles a _real_ threat.” Endeavor spat.

The 1-A students were left dumbfounded by Link’s _friendly_ behavior. It was like he didn’t see Shigaraki as a _threat._ A threat that casually promised to kill a child. They each knew he could do it, that he _would_ do it. Most of the students crumbled as Link looked _afraid_ for the green haired kid by his side.

Although, Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo and the teachers saw otherwise. The look of concern on Link’s face was _fake._ Horror then turned into bewilderment as the students watched the same child take Shigaraki’s Quirk. How the child threatened the super villain with an almost _smug_ tone. How he offhandedly mentioned being trained by an _assassin._

“He was taught by a _WHAT_?!” Sero yelled, fearing for his life.

“That’s scary!” Mineta screeched as he hugged himself.

The sense of whiplash continued as Link revealed troubling things about himself.

“Revenge wouldn’t make you a _good_ hero!” Iida strongly disagreed.

Endeavor scoffed at Link’s words, icy blue eyes narrowing into slits.

“I still find it ha-”

“Shut it, old man.” Todoroki flatly shot back.

They _all_ watched Link hand over a strange device to Shigaraki. The pair seemed to exchange numbers. Shigaraki and Kurogiri left, with Link smiling like he won a prize. He snickered at his device as he texted Shigaraki.

“Dorephan-san is going to be a problem.” Aizawa groused, rubbing at his temples.

“Dorephan-_san?!_” The students echoed in astonishment.

“Yes! Believe it or not, Dorephan-san is an adult!” All Might bellowed.

The students of 1-A watched Link walk away, mouths hanging open in disbelief.


	3. ACT 1, Scene 3: Saving Game, Please Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts his first day in U.A. as a teacher!
> 
> By the end of his class, an ice cold Todoroki warms up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently stuck on chapter four, so it will be a while before I post anything, sorry!

Link yawned, opening his eye to the bright morning sun. He groaned and tried to turn away once the sun burned his retina. The man failed miserably, tumbling out of bed. He stared at his cream and chocolate brown bed. The wooden bed frame was white, while his bedsheets resembled black coffee with a side of milk. 

Link got up and rubbed his eye. 

_Nezu really didn’t have to do this. I don’t know why he or his staff decided to give me an apartment building, but they did._

The two bedroom apartment had a similar color scheme to Link’s bedroom. It also had a spare room. Link got ready, brushing his teeth and got dressed. Link _did_ ask for one thing. Two UA uniforms. He liked the uniforms, sue him. He stared into his reflection and smiled. Link carefully put on his cloak with an even bigger smile. With a self-assured nod, he walked out of his bedroom. 

Button sat in a chair in the kitchen. He wore his UA uniform, but left the blazer and kept his dark red tie mostly unkempt. He traded the gray blazer for his goggles and rings.

‘Do you want me to tie your tie?’

Button thought about it before shaking his head. Link walked over to his son and ruffled his hair.

‘I’ll make breakfast.’

Link got to work in the kitchen, humming away. A pan clattered as Link set it on the stove. He _easily_ made two perfect omelets in seconds. He then made waffles, taking a bit longer.

“Thanks, Mama!”

Link simply nodded, setting the plate of steaming food on the kitchen table. Button didn’t waste any time. He scarfed his breakfast down with a wide grin. Link laughed softly. He ate his breakfast and washed the dishes.

“Come on, come on, let’s go!”

Button transformed into a bird, flying onto Link’s head. The green bird nestled into Link’s dirty blonde hair. Link laughed. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. As Link strolled down the sidewalk, he mulled over several things.

_Alright, UA should be close by. Five blocks from here, according to Nezu. I could get there faster with Revali or Urbosa but Quirk use is apparently illegal. Then again, the Champions aren’t Quirks, so maybe-_

A _bone-chilling_ voice interrupted Link’s thoughts. Link stopped in his tracks and began to unsheathe one of his scimitars. His ears twitched. 

“A future Pro?”

Link grit his teeth. He shook his head and kept walking. 

_Of course I get stopped by-_

“Let’s just hope you don’t fall from ‘grace’ and become a _fake._”

Link let out a _long,_ drawn out sigh. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting _small_ blood red eyes. Link gave the man an unimpressed look.

“Did I hit a nerve? Are you afr-”

_Mipha._

“_If you’re here to prove some sort of point or even kill me, leave me alone. I don’t have time to deal with you._” Mipha dryly replied.

The black haired man frowned. 

“I only kill those who are-”

“_Good to know, now leave me alone._” 

Mipha released her control over Link’s body. Link swiftly turned on his heel and walked off. Button gave the strange man the stink eye. Link pulled out his Scroll.

**Filthy Casual:** I ran into a weird holier than thou type of guy. Not sure what to make of it.

**Handy Manny:** Yet ur texting me, the most dangerous villain in Japan.

**Filthy Casual:** Oh! I didn’t know that.

**Handy Manny:** THATS what u say to that?

**Filthy Casual:** Mhm!

**Filthy Casual:** To be honest, I thought you just didn’t like heroes. When I picture a villain, I tend to think of a vengeful monster.

**Filthy Casual:** You’re not what I picture. You’re human, aren’t you?

**Handy Manny:** Take your inspirational speeches and shove it up your ass. 

**Filthy Casual:** Will do!

**Handy Manny:** Ur like that annoying ass tank character. Stop it.

**Filthy Casual:** Sorry. It’s just that I’ve dealt with threats all my life, some physically or verbally. It turned into background noise after a while.

**Handy Manny:** wtf?

**Filthy Casual:** Lots of people may have wanted me dead?

**Handy Manny:** You’re like five, why the hell would people want to kill you?

**Filthy Casual:** Same reason why you did.

**Handy Manny:** Shit sorry I guess? Go enjoy your stupid hero school. Later.

Link snorted. 

_Shigaraki is something else._

All too soon, Link arrived at U.A. Students murmured, starting side conversations and staring at him. He debated ignoring them or asking where 1-A was. 

_You know what? I’ll just wander around until I find the classroom._

Link strolled down the hallways, balking at how _massive_ everything was. The _doors!_ Everything was incredibly high-end and larger than life. 

Link felt someone stare at him. A sigh left his lips as he turned around. Tired indigo eyes watched Link, vaguely seeming resentful.

“Doesn’t the Hero course already have enough people?” The boy wondered aloud.

Link picked up on the _clipped_ tone of his voice.

Link slowly blinked, glancing at the boy’s wild purple hair. He shrugged.

The boy tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. 

“We heard rumors. A transfer student with _multiple_ Quirks. You’re gonna be in class 1-A, aren’t you? _Lucky_ you, huh?”

_Oh boy. Mipha._

“_I’m not a transfer student, but I will be in class 1-A. But if you don’t mind, can you show me where it is, please_?”

The boy thought about it. He gave Mipha a reluctant nod.

“_Thank you._”

The boy hummed and started walking. Link stood next to the taller boy, following suit. 

“You’ve been blessed with a _good_ Quirk, don’t take it for granted.” The boy airily drawled.

“_I wouldn’t say that._”

The boy turned to Mipha, raising an eyebrow. He looked a bit offended.

“Oh?”

“_The way I got my Quirk, well,_” Mipha briefly glanced away from the purple haired boy, “_I’d be lying if it wasn’t tragic. It used to remind me of my failures._”

“Failures?”

“_Yeah. My Quirk resembles my friends’ power. They passed away a few years ago, and I guess back then all I could think about was how I couldn’t do anything to help them._”

The boy grimaced, “I just assumed- Sorry.”

Mipha shook her head, “_It’s alright, really. Anyway, tell me about yourself._”

“I’m Shinsou Hitoshi from General Studies.”

Mipha smiled, “_It’s nice to meet you, Shinsou._”

Even though Shinsou smiled back, he seemed to anticipate _something._ He squared his shoulders and jet his jaw.

“Let’s see about that.” Shinsou muttered under his breath.

“_What was that_?” Mipha asked even though she heard him.

“I’ve been told that my Quirk isn’t hero-like.”

Shinsou’s voice sounded flat. 

“_Why’s that_?”

“Brainwashing. That’s my Quirk.”

Mipha gasped, grinning widely at Shinsou. 

“_That’s amazing, Shinsou_!”

Surprise flickered on Shinsou’s face. It vanished, turning to suspicion. 

“You’re joking, right?”

Mipha rapidly shook her head, “_Of course not! Do you_ know _how good your Quirk is_?!”

“Woah.” Shinsou whispered, as if he didn’t expect Mipha’s positive reaction.

“_You could stop a villain with ease_!”

“You aren’t afraid of me?” Shinsou asked, a little dumbfounded.

Nostalgia washed over Mipha. 

_Emerald has grown a lot since that day. It took her a while, but she learned to love her Semblance._

“_Why would I be_?”

Shinsou looked _shocked_ beyond belief. He couldn’t say anything.

“_A good friend of mine would_ love _to talk to you. She has a similar Quirk._”

“I,” Shinsou’s voice trailed off, “Thanks. _Thanks_ for that.”

“No problem.”

Shinsou eventually stopped walking. He and Mipha stood in front of 1-A’s classroom door. Shinsou nodded to Mipha, taking his leave. Mipha pushed the door open. Button flew down onto the floor, transforming into a Faunus.

“‘Sup losers!” Button greeted.

Bakugo _rushed_ out of his seat, snarling at Button. Button rolled his eyes and leveled him with an unimpressed look. 

“Take another step, I-”

“_Button._”

Button grumbled, shutting his mouth.

Mipha walked up to the teacher’s desk, smiling at her students. 

“_I’m sorry if I got here a little late, but I’m here now. Good morning everyone_!”

Most of the class responded in excitement.

“Hey uh, Dorephan-sensei. Are you _actually_ an adult or?” Mineta asked.

“_Yep, I am. I’m twenty one._”

“But you’re as tall as Deku-kun!”

Mipha pursed her lips. 

“_I never really got a growth spurt._”

“How come?” Most of the class asked in confusion.

“_It’s a very long story and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear it._”

“I’d personally love to hear it, Dorephan-sensei.” Yaoyorozu politely declared.

The entire class seemed to agree.

“_I think my body got a little too messed up because of my Quirk._”

“Like broken bones messed up?” Sero asked, playfully jabbing at another student.

Midoriya hid his face away in embarrassment. Mipha rose an eyebrow at him. She shook her head at Sero.

“_Despite its power, my Quirk puts my body in a severe disadvantage. Broken bones or external and internal bleeding is virtually unavoidable. Even then, it could lead to unconsciousness. Another part of my Quirk,_” Mipha cleared her throat, “_activates as soon as I die, so there’s that._” 

“Die? Wait. _Actually_ die?” Kaminari questioned in disbelief.

“_Yep. It happens quite often, but it’s not that big of a deal._”

“How?!”

Mipha blinked, “_I guess I just got used to it_?”

The students looked a little uncomfortable. Button waved them off.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal for him to brush it off.”

Mipha nodded, confirming Button’s statement.

“_Yes, he is still rather reckless. Even in a fight he ignores his injuries._” Mipha lightly chided Link.

Strangely, the entire class zeroed in on a single student. Midoriya. Midoriya wilted, laughing awkwardly. Mipha eyed him in confusion.

“Oh! I have a Strengthening Quirk, but it breaks my bones every time I use it.”

Mipha hummed, “_Is there a way to prevent that_?”

Midoriya nodded. An intense gleam settled in his eyes. 

“I _have_ to get a better handle on my Quirk.” 

“_Well, show me what you’ll do. Attack me. Right now._”

Midoriya yelped, jumping up from his chair. He sputtered in shock as the class roared in confusion.

“B-But why? We have a training room-”

“_I’m not quite sure where it is, to be honest. But, that’s not why I told you to attack me. I want to see how well you fight. All of you._” Mipha explained as she walked in front of the teacher’s desk.

Button grinned, showing his teeth. Midoriya rose from his seat and entered a fighting stance. Button clicked his tongue.

“Your form is shi-” Button began, but was stopped by a look from Mipha, “Your fighting stance is too stiff. Like an action figure.”

Midoriya glanced at Button, “How should I-”

“You vaguely look like a boxer, so I suggest moving your body. Shift your feet, short hop.”

Midoriya did just that.

“That loose posture isn’t good, either. If someone punches you, you wouldn’t be prepared. Bring your fists a bit closer to your face- no, not _that_ close. Bend your knees a little, place one of your legs forward. Good!” Button instructed. 

“Now! Attack.” Button ordered, pointing to Mipha.

Midoriya dashed towards Mipha, accidentally bumping into a desk. He let out a war cry as he pulled his left fist back. The boy aimed a strong punch to Mipha’s stomach. Mipha simply let him hit her. Mipha and Button briefly locked eyes in understanding.

_He strongly reminds me of Jaune. Jaune didn’t have much experience back then._

“_How long have you trained_?”

“Um, I had to bulk up to deal with my Quirk, so I couldn’t exactly fight yet?” Midoriya stuttered.

“_Where did you learn how to fight? You know how to throw a punch._”

Midoriya squeaked in embarrassment, “Extensive research on All Might, sir!”

Button gave him a flat look, “You watched videos about him, didn’t you?”

Midoriya let out a keening laugh. His cheeks burned.

“Maybe?”

Mipha smiled.

_Yep, Midoriya is essentially Jaune._

“_There’s no need to be ashamed of that, Midoriya. We all have to start somewhere, don’t we_?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Dorephan-sensei.”

Mipha held her head up high, “_Show me how you use your Quirk._”

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

“_You won’t._”

Midoriya slowly nodded. Pink-red energy surged on his skin, forming ‘X’s. It crawled along his right arm as he punched Mipha in the chest. Mipha was pushed back. Her back roughly hit the wall. She grunted, bleeding from her nose. Midoriya broke his arm.

“I am _so_ sorry! I really tried to use a small percent-”

Mipha shook her head. She held out her hand. Midoriya took it, marveling over Mipha’s healing ability. She mended his broken bones like it was nothing.

“_It is quite alright._” 

Button stared at Midoriya. He walked over to the boy.

“Hey, can I borrow your Quirk?”

“Are you sure? Your body might combust if you don’t know how to use it, and Dorephan-sensei might get worried, and then All Might might be disappointed in me and that’s not wha-”

“I’ll be fine.”

Button reached out for Midoriya, poking his forehead. Button flashed dark green. He lowered his mask as he turned towards Mipha. A feral grin graced his light skinned features.

“I’m _so_ ready to kick your a-”

“_Button._”

“I was gonna say butt, I swear.” 

“_Sure._”

Mipha released her hold over Link’s body. Link made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger. Button _smirked._ He glanced at Midoriya.

“Gimme a quick rundown for your Quirk.”

“I can move _really_ quickly,” Midoriya paused, stage whispering, “not as fast as Iida-kun, though, but usually I think of not exploding?”

“Moving really fast, huh? Powerful attacks, but your bones break. You mentioned percents, so that’s the output. Yang, Nora, Yang, Nora. _Urbosa._ Got it.” Button mused aloud in a soft voice.

Button dug his feet into the floor. Tiny dents nicked the pristine flooring. The same pink energy burned along his skin, slowly changing color to resemble his Aura. Button pushed his left foot and _ran_ as fast as _Ruby._ Link’s eye widened in surprise before weaving out of the way. Button telegraphed his dodge and curled his left hand into a fist. Link ignored the feint, simply raising his eyebrow. Button _snarled_ in annoyance. He flicked his finger. Link dodged. Heavy wind currents hit the wall instead of its intended target.

Button’s bones didn’t break, but his Aura lowered a bit. Button scoffed and used his chains to latch onto Link. He activated Midoriya’s Quirk to quickly and _harshly_ tug Link towards him. Button somersaulted, kicking Link twice in the face. His Aura flared over his body, decreasing. Midoriya instantly went to his desk and wrote notes. 

Button landed on the floor and glanced at Midoriya.

“I’ll show you how _you_ fight.” 

Button entered a loose, but stiff fighting stance. He surged forward, lime green electricity flicking around his body. He pulled his left fist back and punched Link with _all_ his power. Link coughed up blood as he tumbled into the teacher’s desk. He stumbled and rose to his feet. Button hissed in pain, even though his arm wasn’t broken.

“_Wow._ That was _terrible._”

‘Are you okay, Button?’

“Yeah, yeah. It just feels like my arm exploded.”

Button gave Midoriya a withering look, “You _can’t_ fight like that. Not now, at least. Save that combo breaker for when you have better control over your Quirk.”

Midoriya firmly nodded.

_Urbosa!_

“_If I’m being honest, that showcase of yours and Button’s interpretation was_ bad.”

Midoriya sunk into his chair, dejected.

“_I am not saying this to ridicule you. I want you to improve on your abilities by acknowledging your drawbacks._”

“I understand, sensei.”

“_You better._” Urbosa teased.

Urbosa chuckled at the blush coloring Midoriya’s face.

“_You seem to borrow ideas, and while it is helpful to you, you should seek out your own style, too._”

Midoriya glanced at his two friends.

“Got it.”

Urbosa looked at each student in the room.

“_So why don’t you all team up in duos to defeat me_?” 

Everyone rose from their seats, except Todoroki and Bakugo. Urbosa eyed them.

“_Is there any reason as to why you two are sitting_?”

Bakugo’s red eyes pierced through Urbosa.

“I’m not working with _extras._ Especially not _Deku._”

Midoriya winced.

Todoroki glanced at Bakugo. Annoyance flickered in his eyes before turning into understanding.

“All of the students in this class are stepping stones.”

‘_Alright then._’

Urbosa snickered. Then _roared_ with laughter.

Agitation flared on the boys’ features.

“_One of my friends followed that ideal. Sure, that person was a part of a team but-_”

“That’s diff-” Bakugo interrupted.

Urbosa leveled the ash blonde with a _hard,_ dark look.

“_She decided it was a_ great _idea to fight a super villain on her_ own. _Out of duty. Do you know where that got her_?”

The class went _quiet._

Todoroki spoke up, “She lost her life.”

Urbosa nodded, “_What I’m really trying to say is form bonds with each other. Learn and rely on one another because you will_ need _it. Yes, your education and career are important, but when you find yourself standing alone, what good will that choice do_?”

Button sighed, “She’s speaking from experience, you know? Link was on his own, too. Saving the world was _his_ job, so he didn’t let anyone else get involved. But then, that changed when his, _our_ friend was killed.”

“What happened to you, Dorephan-sensei?” Ashido murmured.

“_Same thing that happened a few years earlier. Villains attacked an entire city, people were hurt and my friend was killed,_” Urbosa shook her head, “_I lost it. From there, I ran like a coward and got myself kidnapped._”

Horror painted their faces. Midoriya began to cry. Bakugo and Todoroki relented, standing up.

“_I’d rather not like to see that happen to any of you, alright_?”

The class nodded. Todoroki stared at Urbosa.

“I’ll fight with them, but I _won’t_ use my left side.”

Urbosa rose an eyebrow.

“Fire. That’s my _father’s_ Quirk.”

Urbosa rose _both_ eyebrows.

“What?”

‘_Oh, dear. You have_ got _to be joking._’

_Urbosa! Maybe he won’t use his Quirk for a good reason._

‘_He’ll end up dead, then._’

“_I had no idea that_ your _Quirk belonged to such a lousy, boastful man._”

Todoroki faltered, eyes going slightly wide for a second.

“I-”

“_I_ also _had no idea that you would allow yourself to be dictated by a prideful man. As my friend has, time and time_ again _said, this life is_ yours. _Come at me with_ your _fire, or sit back in your seat._”

Todoroki grit his teeth, “You don’t know _anything._”

Urbosa placed her hands on her hips.

“We can definitely guess.” Button flatly replied.

Button continued as he stared down Todoroki, “We heard of two different prideful dads,” Button scoffed at the word dad, “they both tried to make the _perfect_ kid. One rebelled by changing her appearance and deciding to live _her_ life.”

“While the other had _enough._” Button grimly stated.

Button marched up to Todoroki, but stayed away from his personal space.

“So what’s stopping you?” 

When Todoroki didn’t answer, Button glanced at him with a soft look. He reached out for the two toned boy. Frost covered Todoroki’s fingers.

“It’s okay to be afraid, you know? Afraid of hurting someone, or becoming a person you hate. But I don’t think that will happen to you, okay? I _know_ you’re going to be a _great_ hero with _your_ own power.”

Todoroki let out a tiny gasp. He rapidly blinked and held his head down.

“Really?” Todoroki whispered in a _frail,_ shaky voice.

It broke Link’s heart.

“Of course, silly. If those two kids can do it, you can, too.”

Todoroki forced himself to stop trembling.

“Do you want a hug?”

Todoroki shook his head. Button nodded softly. The two toned boy exhaled. A cloud of mist left his mouth and nose. He glanced at Urbosa. Beads of frozen tears and steam clung to his face.

“I don’t think I can participate in this lesson. But I’ll try to use my fire next week, Dorephan-sensei.” Todoroki said in the calmest tone he could muster.

His voice was a bit choked up, but not many people in the room could tell. 

Urbosa walked up to Todoroki and smiled softly at him. Unable to resist, she gently threaded her fingers into his hair.

“_Hey, now, you don’t have to rush. In any case, I am_ very _proud of you, Todoroki. You’re willing to overcome your fear, and that’s hard to do._”

“Shouto. Call me Shouto, _please._” 

Urbosa _grinned._

“_Be sure to start small, Shouto! Unless you_ want _me to bring a fire extinguisher._” Urbosa joked.

With a wobbly poker face, Shouto responded, “I’ll bring it myself.”

Urbosa snorted. She turned to Bakugo as Shouto sat back in his seat.

“_As for you, I’m also happy. You seem like the type to stand out on your own, and yet you were able to stand alongside your peers._”

Bakugo huffed, “I just don’t want to fail!”

“_Whatever you say._”

The bell rung. The students shuffled out of the room, idly chatting. Shouto stayed behind. He stared at Urbosa.

_I wonder if I would be able to call Mercury. Yang probably did something to allow that, anyway._

“_Would you like to talk to my friend? He’s one of the people Button mentioned._”

Button confirmed Urbosa’s statement by nodding.

“He’s a total weirdo and a bit childish, but I think he’d be a _decent_ mentor figure.”

Button and Urbosa shared a look.

_It’s either Mercury or Weiss._

‘_It has to be Merc._’ Button replied.

Shouto thought about it. He nodded. Urbosa crossed her fingers and dialed Mercury’s number.

It rang for a few seconds.

“Get out of my room, I’m play-”

“_Hi, Mercury._”

“How’s the new world treating you? Terribly?”

“_Not exactly, no. I’m a teacher at a prestigious school, now._”

Mercury barked out a laugh, “_Obviously._ Did you teach the kids the _ways of the blade,_ yet?”

“_Oh, that’s for later._” Urbosa shot back.

_That’s actually a good idea for a future lesson plan._

“So, why did you call, anyway?”

“_I want you to talk to someone. Someone who_ might _be in the same situation you were in._”

“Got it.”

The shift in Mercury’s demeanor was clear as day.

Urbosa handed her Scroll to Shouto.

* * *

At first, Shouto decided it was _not_ his day. Being berated by Endeavor until he got to U.A. this morning was irritating. The man ranted and raved about Link Dorephan. That the guy was pathetic. A useless teacher. Shouto thought his _father_ was having a hissy fit because of the strength Dorephan displayed.

It was incredible to watch, if Shouto was being honest. Although, the way he handled Shigaraki was unexpected. Even Shigaraki looked _lost_ in the video. 

Then, the man of the hour waltzed into class 1-A, apologizing for his non-existent lateness. Class ran smoothly enough. Until it didn’t. Bakugo and Shouto sat in their seats. Dorephan immediately ripped them to shreds with a harrowing story. The Quirk stealing kid chipped in, too.

Class became turbulent once Shouto pushed. He didn’t want to use his fire. The same fire that hurt his mother, distanced his siblings from him and destroyed his hope for a loving father.

Dorephan pushed back.

That got Shouto _pissed_ beyond belief. Dorephan knew nothing and yet he kept _talking._ Shouto _wanted_ so badly to spit in the man’s face and be disrespectful. 

_Button_ stopped him, hitting the nail on its head. 

Shouto tried his hardest to stop crying.

It was _very_ hard once Dorephan-sensei said he was _proud_ of him. Shouto didn’t even make a tiny little flame, and yet, Dorephan-sensei _smiled_ at him as if he _did._

Now, here he was. Talking to one of Dorephan-sensei’s friends.

“Hello.” Shouto plainly greeted.

“‘Sup, kid?”

“Uh.”

What does that mean? Nevermind, Shouto thought.

“I’m,” Shouto paused, “good?”

Mercury snorted, “What happened today? You sound a little shaky, kid.”

Shouto eyed the strange device. Mercury was rather perceptive. Shouto had a knack for sounding cold or flat, even when he was emotional.

“Class was difficult.”

“Any reason why?”

“Dorephan-sensei.”

“Let me guess. He pushed you to talk about your problems?”

“A little bit. How do you know?”

“He did the same thing to me a few years ago.”

“Was it annoying?”

“_Hell_ yeah! Back then I thought he was a nosy little brat!”

“Now he’s a nosy little teacher.” Shouto joked.

“You _aren’t_ wrong.” Mercury said with a laugh.

Urbosa gave them a sour look.

“But what exactly was Link trying to say?”

Shouto went quiet at that. He didn’t want either of them to know the truth. Even if Mercury went through the sa-

“Kid, hey, it’s fine. You don’t gotta answer.”

A beat of silence cut through the phone call.

“What happened to your father?”

“Why do you ask?” Mercury drawled.

“I want to know.”

“Killed him.”

“You- you _killed_ your-”

Shouto felt _sick._ As much as he hated his father, Shouto didn’t want to-

“Yeah. I did.”

“You hated him that much?”

“Yep. He made my life a living hell.”

Shouto was _terrified._ Was this the assassin Button mentioned? 

“I wasn’t a hero, kid. I didn’t think of running away, or telling police about the abuse. I snapped and killed him. Like any other monster would.”

It was _wrong_ to kill another person. It was down right horrifying to murder your own father. Yet, Shouto sympathised. Mercury was probably born into that life. Just like Shouto was born to become a hero.

“You aren’t a monster. At least, I don’t think you are.”

“What. How?”

“I was _created_ to be a hero-” was Shouto spilling too much information already? “-so I understand. You did what you were taught.”

Mercury sighed, “You know what? Listen kid, if your piece of shit dad goes overboard or if you get fed up, text me. Here’s my number. But if he nearly kills you, you _better_ call Link.”

“Understood.”

Mercury hung up.

Shouto texted the number.

**Unknown Number:** yo. this the kid i talked to?

**Shouto Todoroki:** Yes. I’m Shouto Todoroki.

**Unknown Number:** cool. welcome to the ‘we hate our dads’ club.

**Shouto Todoroki has set Unknown Number’s contact name to Weirdo.**

**Weirdo:** u wound me, buddy. 

Shouto stifled a laugh.

**Shouto Todoroki:** Would you like some ice? I can make it.

**Weirdo:** har har, very funny.

**Shouto Todoroki:** ...Dorephan-sensei seems nice. I’d thank him but I’m a bit too tired from class today.

**Weirdo:** take a break, sho.

**Shouto Todoroki:** Sho?

**Weirdo:** duh, a nickname.

**Weirdo has set Shouto Todoroki’s contact name to Why Sho Serious?**

**Why Sho Serious?:** …

**Why Sho Serious?:** I love it. Thank you.

**Weirdo:** i cant tell if ur being sarcastic. anyway, i gotta bounce. have a good day at school.

Shouto smiled. He nodded in thanks to Urbosa and walked out of class.

Today was starting to be a good day.


	4. ACT 1, Scene 4: Will Time Rewind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Sports Festival rears up, Shouto takes a stand against his father, which ends terribly until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> I'm not exactly focusing on the SF arc, since most if not all MHA fans know all about it, instead I'll be tipping my toe in major character development for Todoroki and POV switches.

Shouto didn’t expect to grow closer to his teacher, Dorephan-sensei. He was already iffy around older men, already had warning bells in his head, already built up his ice cold walls to protect himself. He respected Aizawa-sensei. How could he not? Aizawa-sensei _risked_ his life for him during the attack on the USJ. For the entire class. 

But, for some strange reason, Dorephan-sensei was different. After that day, Dorephan-sensei nudged Shouto to use his fire.

Instead of screaming at him, Dorephan-sensei encouraged Shouto.

Instead of beating him, Dorephan-sensei sat in front of him, waiting patiently with a grin.

After school, the two would meet in class 1-A, every single day. Dorephan-sensei’s ears would twitch to the sound of the door. He’d look up and _smile_ at Shouto. Dorephan-sensei would ask him how his day was. What he could do to improve as a teacher.

Enji Todoroki _never_ asked about trivial things.

It was always - 

Shouto, when will you learn to listen to me?

Shouto, use the power I gave to you.

Shouto- Shouto- Shouto-

Shouto shook his head, clearing his mind. Dorephan-sensei was pushy, yes, but not like Enji. He was the antithesis to his father. 

Eventually, the daily meetings became a routine. Dorephan-sensei would close a green leather journal and sheepishly glance at a stack of papers. Everything was written in Japanese, so Shouto offered to help translate. After that, the pair would talk and start training.

At first, Shouto was terrified. He was scared of his father’s fire. He was scared that he’d hurt someone else. Dorephan-sensei would simply smile and tell Shouto not to worry. It quelled his fears a bit. 

The very first flame Shouto made was a tiny one. A small enough flame to light a candle. Shouto was confused as to why Dorephan-sensei looked so _happy,_ but Shouto didn’t bother to ask.

His control over his fath- _his_ fire got better. Not by much as Shouto accidentally signed the cuff of his shirt sleeve. At that time, he tried to make shapes with his fire. It was admittedly a bit difficult.

When training was over, Shouto would help create a hands on lesson plan for his teacher, wave goodbye with the smallest of smiles and leave. He always felt dread once he left U.A.

It didn’t take Shouto long to figure out why.

Shouto continuously lied to Enji that he was simply staying after school to train. For _weeks._

He noticed the singed fabric underneath the school blazer. Enji questioned it.

Shouto kept lying through his teeth.

Enji realized he was lying and beat him for it. 

At home, Shouto’s only outlet is one Mercury. It may seem sad that Shouto couldn’t confide in his sister, but if he was being honest, Fuyumi’s stance on Enji was hard to shake. It was a slap to the face when she would just _stand_ there. Watching with saddened eyes, wordlessly patching him up. When Shouto would meet her eyes, he saw the silent statement she had.

Forgive our father, please. It will get better, I promise, Shouto. We can be a family.

Like hell they could. Shouto was better off running away.

Mercury was a different story. A welcomed one, really. 

So Shouto texted him.

**Why Sho Serious?:** Hey, Mercury.

**Weirdo:** oooo, first name basis now?

**Why Sho Serious?:** I’m not in the mood. I just want to vent.

**Weirdo:** Got it.

**Why Sho Serious?:** It’s just hard. I’m so tired. Why can’t I have a father that cares for me?

**Why Sho Serious?:** I can’t even ask why I was born because I KNOW why. To be better than All Might. 

**Why Sho Serious?:** Enji’s going to start talking again… There’s this thing called the Sports Festival. And I’m so scared. 

**Why Sho Serious?:** He’ll pressure me, beat me to use my fire. To show the entire world I am Endeavor’s son, nothing more.

**Why Sho Serious?:** And he’s catching onto me. About Dorephan-sensei. What will I do? What will I do if he confronts Dorephan-sensei? What can I do if I say the wrong thing? If or when I do, Enji might go ballistic.

**Why Sho Serious?:** Mercury… I’m scared.

**Weirdo:** Shouto.

**Weirdo:** Don’t worry about Link, he’ll be fine. Angry, but fine if that happens. He’s a tough guy. Worry about yourself, first.

**Why Sho Serious?:** But

**Weirdo:** Make a statement to the world. To your dumbass bitch “father.”

**Weirdo:** You belong to no one. You aren’t in his shadow.

**Weirdo:** pussy up, kid.

**Why Sho Serious?:** I understand everything but that last part. What are you trying to say?

**Weirdo:** Pussy.

**Weirdo:** Up.

**Weirdo:** btw, you and your classmates will be practising with wooden weapons tomorrow. have fun!

* * *

Class 1-A shuffled into one of the many training rooms. Kirishima talked Bakugo’s ear off, but the ash blonde surprisingly didn’t seem to mind. Beside him were Ashido, Sero and Kaminari. Jiro stuck close to Kaminari, making fun of him. They babbled, laughed and joked around.

Uraraka seemed to scare both Midoriya and Iida with the intense gleam in her usually soft brown eyes. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, while Iida simply froze up for a second.

The rest of the class formed small groups.

Todoroki walked by himself, thinking.

The class spotted Dorephan tending to a row of wooden weapons. Daggers, swords and bo staffs. Button rested on Dorephan’s head, in his bird form.

“Why are weapons here?” Kaminari asked.

An echo was heard throughout the room. 

Before Bakugo could make a snide retort, Dorephan turned to face them. Red washed over his blonde hair as his eye turned green.

“_Good morning,_” Urbosa gestured to the weapons, “_To answer your question, these are a part of today’s lesson._”

Excitement bubbled within the students.

“_Think of these as a back up option. You can’t rely on your Quirk all the time._”

They all nodded, save for Mineta.

“But aren’t we here to improve on our Quirks?” Mineta asked.

“_Yes, you are. But that doesn’t mean you can’t learn other things._” Urbosa said with a playful smile.

Mineta reluctantly nodded. 

“_Again, please team up in duos or trios to defeat me. Good luck_!”

Most of the class chose their partners. No one wanted to join Mineta, save for Midoriya and Kaminari who felt a little bad. Todoroki simply stayed by himself. He thought of grouping with _someone,_ but Todoroki just didn’t know who to choose. He would’ve went with Yaoyozaru, but she already grouped with Jiro and Aoyama. Todoroki awkwardly stood alone amongst the teams.

Button chirped, turning into a Faunus with a puff of green smoke. He walked up to Todoroki.

“Hey, why don’t we team up?” 

Button smiled, noticing relief flash in Todoroki’s mismatched eyes.

“Sure.” 

“Guys! What about me?” Mineta whined to Button and Todoroki.

Button’s expression soured. He didn’t take his eyes off Todoroki.

“What about you? Well, I think you should learn how to respect other people.”

“What?! I do, though!”

The girls of class 1-A grimaced. They squinted and looked away, faces twisted in varying levels of disgust.

Button glanced at Mineta, unimpressed.

“Uh-huh.”

Mineta shrunk under his gaze and muttered.

Urbosa placed her hands on her hips. She looked over each duo and trio. Urbosa put her dual scimitars in her pouch, retrieving the Master Sword. She tightly gripped the hilt and slowly unsheathed the blade.

“That’s- that’s a _real_ sword!” Kaminari exclaimed.

Some of the class seemed apprehensive. Mineta squaked in fear.

“You’ll hurt us!” Mineta shrieked. 

“_Tell me. If I were to use a wooden blade, wouldn’t that feel insulting_?”

The class went silent.

“_I will not look down on_ any _of you._”

Everyone perked up with determination. Mineta was still on the fence.

“_Don’t worry, Mineta. You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to._” Urbosa said with a smile.

“Really?” Mineta asked, hopeful.

“_Link would allow it, but_ not _me. Cowardice brings hesitation, and that will not end well in your line of work._”

Mineta looked a bit stressed.

The class stepped forward. Mineta eventually gave into the non-existent peer pressure and joined them. They picked up the wooden weapons. Bakugou _immediately_ lunged for Urbosa, with Kirishima rushing behind him. Bakugo twirled his wooden bo staff before jabbing it into Urbosa’s left hip. Urbosa jumped back.

Into Kirishima’s right fist. Urbosa smirked at the redhead boy. She kicked him in the ribs, watching the boy fall onto the floor. Urbosa walked over to Bakugou. He kept his guard up. Urbosa easily sliced the makeshift weapon in half. It was an uneven cut. Bakugou grinned like a madman, vaguely smiling like All Might. He threw the shortest piece of the broken staff into the air. With a freed left hand, Bakugou created an explosion to bolt towards Urbosa. As he did, he hid the other bo staff behind him. 

The bo staff fell uselessly on the floor, since Urbosa sidestepped. Bakugou let out a shrill scream as he charged forward. He hit Urbosa in the head. Finding an opening, Midoriya and Iida made their move. Midoriya threw his wooden dagger, aiming right at Urbosa’s chest. Urbosa deflected the weapon with a clean slice. Midoriya’s eyes flashed with surprise. 

“Iida-kun!” 

Iida came to Midoriya’s rescue, guarding him. Shoji and Tokoyami quickly came after Urbosa. Soon enough each group surrounded her. Urbosa smirked, spinning in place. She stared down at the floor and raised her right hand. She snapped her fingers. Electricity crackled around the area. Most of the class got away. 

“Shouto! We can’t use our Quirks offensively, so let me borrow yours!” Button yelled.

Todoroki nodded, allowing Button to take his Quirk. Button stomped on the ground. Ice bloomed underneath his foot. He created a clean, smooth arc. Button glanced back at Todoroki and smiled.

“Come on!” Button ordered.

Button and Todoroki raced along the elevated sheet of ice. Urbosa formed a ball of electricity in her left hand. She launched it towards Todoroki. 

“Quick! Bat it away!”

Todoroki swung his dagger as soon as the projectile came in range. Urbosa smacked the ball of electricity back. It got faster. Button made a low throwing motion with his left hand. His hand ignited with flames and stopped the electricity. Button used his chains to lasso Urbosa upwards. Todoroki jumped off the arc, twirling the dagger in his right hand. He then slammed it into Urbosa’s back.

Urbosa grabbed the chains, electrocuting them. Button’s eyes widened. A near silent curse left his lips. He was fortunately saved by the sound of a door opening, which distracted Urbosa. Button let go of her. In fact, everyone briefly stopped in their tracks to look at the door. Shinsou peeked his head in.

“Uhh, hi. I mean, Dorephan-san, can you help me prepare for the Sports Festival, too?”

Urbosa blinked, “_Sure thing, kid._”

“What’s an extra doing here?” Bakugou hissed.

Urbosa gave him the side eye. Bakugou glared right back at her without any malice. 

“What? You didn’t hear me?” Shinsou retorted with a smirk.

Bakugou grinded his teeth. He seemed on edge by that comment.

“_Now, now. No need to get a rise out of someone. Unless you_ want _me to send you back to class._”

Shinsou straightened up, “Sorry, sensei.”

Button practically zoomed towards Shinsou.

“Hey Eggplant!”

Shinsou scoffed, “Hey to you, too, Lettuce-_kun._”

The class simply watched the two boys.

“So Brainwashing, right?”

Shinsou bit his lip, slowly nodding.

“Okay cool, yeah you can definitely work with that for the Sports Festival.”

“Yeah _right_. The moment I use my Quirk, people are-”

“Gonna think you’re a villain.” Bakugou cut in.

Shinsou’s head whipped towards Bakugou.

Immediately after Bakugou spoke, Tsyu responded.

“You kind of _act_ like a villain with that attitude, ribbit.”

Bakugou _screeched._

“Like hell I’m a villain, Frogger!”

“Kacchan isn’t a villain!”

“Don’t defend me, Deku!”

Shinsou watched the comical exchange before clearing his throat. Bakugou eyed Shinsou.

“If you’re here at U.A. don’t be a fucking extra, it’ll be too easy to beat you down.”

“So what you’re saying is - I have to be stronger than you?”

“Fuck off!”

Shinsou half smiled, half smirked. Bakugou growled at him.

“What?!” Bakugou snapped.

“Thanks for the confidence boost, _Kacchan._”

Explosions popped out of Bakugou’s open hands. 

“Eat _shit,_ Eggplant!” Bakugou yelled.

Urbosa _did_ notice a smile on Bakugou’s face, however. A razor sharp one. Shinsou genuinely smiled back. The bell rang. With classes being over for the day, each and every student at U.A. hoped to get a chance to shine.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Link arrived at the grand stadium for the Sports Festival. His train ride ran smoothly enough. He spent his time texting both Shigaraki and his friends back at home. Shigaraki gave him half hearted cheers, while Rising Moon all but screeched encouragement for the U.A. students. 

Although, Link was _nervous._ He wasn’t sure why. Heroes surrounded the stadium, as well as security guards and the police force. 

Link sighed, shaking his head.

_Nothing like the Fall of Beacon will happen. Relax, it’s fine. The kids are safe._

Link at least _hoped_ that would be true. 

As the students began to pour into the open area, Present Mic and Eraserhead announced the start of the Sports Festival. Link spotted Button in the crowd of teenagers. Bakugou told the world he would be number one. Everyone around Link boomed with excitement. 

Except Link.

_Why can’t this dread just go away?_

Link mindlessly watched various U.A. students race each other, stopping still at a mine field. Class 1-A and 1-B easily passed through the mind field, with a few General Studies students on their trail.

Explosions went off. Dismayed and excited, happy shouts rang out. The crowd roared. Link wanted to _gag._

Link bit his bottom lip hard. He pierced the skin, drawing blood. Link covered his mouth. He got up and rushed towards the exit. 

_You’re fine, you’re fine, you’re fine. Nothing bad will happen, it’s fine, they’ll be fine._

Heavy footsteps ripped Link out of his thoughts. He jumped, only to relax at the sight of Todoroki.

Link sent the eldest Todoroki a withering look. He waved without any enthusiasm. Todoroki narrowed his eyes, scoffing.

“How did _you_ do it?”

Link gave him a questioning glance.

“How did you get _my_ Shouto to use his left side.” Todoroki ordered, rather than asked.

Link shrugged as he looked away.

“_Don’t_ give me that. _Tell_ me.”

Link ignored him.

“Ever since _you_ came along, Shouto has rebelled even _more._ He started using his fire and _refused_ to show me.” 

_Ugh. Do I have to answer him? Actually, no, I don’t._

Link remained quiet. He pulled out his Scroll and opened the group chat to distract himself.

**Hero of the Winds has entered ‘PEACE IS NICE!’ Ten users are online!**

**Hero of the Winds:** I think I had a panic attack. I escaped but now I’m dealing with Shouto’s dad. Help me.

**The Stranger:** lol he said dad. that fuckass is not daddy material, link.

**Hero of the Winds:** Mercury…

**The Stranger:** dont mercury me, im right. this dude sucks major ass. 

**The REAL Bad Luck Charm:** From what you’ve told us, this Todoroki guy is unsavory. 

**The Stranger:** thats all you got blakey? unsavory? this motherfucker isnt a snack.

**Peepee Princess:** i need to change this name later but its too funny! lololo

**Peepee Princess:** And yeah, I don’t even know what this “hero” looks like but I still hate him.

**Hero of the Winds has shared an image.**

**Farming Simulator:** Dear lord have mercy, what IS THAT?!?! WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HAZEL?? WHY DOES HIS COSTUME LOOK SKIN TIGHT??? WHY THE BLUE?

**Water Lily:** At least Hazel was honorable?

**Farming Simulator:** This man looks like he has no redeeming qualities. And I will admit, after incarnating the first time, I became a twisted version of Ozma.

**Farming Simulator:** My b, merged with Ozpin for a sec.

**The Stranger:** im stuck between crying and laughing. look at this dude. look at that beard! lololololo. that fire beard is disappointing. 

**Ice Ice Baby:** He’s a disappointment.

**Ice Ice Baby:** Quite frankly, I don’t care much for this sad excuse for a man. Perhaps Jacques and Todoroki can have a little chat.

**Apple Bottom Jeans:** I’m only gonna say this once! Once!!

**Apple Bottom Jeans:** Enji Todoroki is a bitch ass motherfucker!

**Apple Bottom Jeans:** He really doesn’t seem like a good guy or a hero… D=

**Banana Hair:** Do everyone a solid and just kick Enji in the balls. Love you, Link! <3

**Thunder Card:** nonononono, i got a B E T T E R plan!! adopt sho-sho thatll do it.

Link snorted, covering his mouth. He put his Scroll away. Link saw flames burst in the corner of his eye. He looked over. 

Enji Todoroki looked _pissed._ Furious.

“Shouto will end up being _another_ failure if he continues to disobey me like this. He _will_ use my fire _today._” 

An ice cold, dark look settled in Link’s eye.

_Mipha._

“_A failure? Is that right_?”

Claws poked through Mipha’s gloves. Mipha’s pupil briefly dilated, then narrowed into a thin slit.

“Ye-”

“_You’re_ lucky _Shouto is training to be a hero._”

Enji froze up. The flames on his body _instantly_ died out. He took a step back. Mipha walked past him, purposely shoving the taller man away.

_Release._

Link went back to his seat in the stadium. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. A new round started. A cavalry battle. Link’s lips twitched into a small smile as he stared at his students. His gaze landed on Shouto and his group. His expression soured.

_He looks so distant. Sad, almost. I’m going to change that._

Link vaulted over the wall connected to the front row seats. A few of the staff members gave him pointed looks.

_Urbosa!_

“_Shouto_!”

Shouto reacted to Urbosa’s voice but remained focused.

“_Show the world who_ you _are_!”

Shouto grit his teeth. He tensed up, lowering his head.

“I _can’t._ I’m not using his fi-”

“_Who says you have to use your fire right now?! Shouto! I_ know _you can do this_!”

A gasp left Shouto’s lips. 

“It looks like Dorephan-san is trying to nudge Todoroki-kun into using his left side once again! Nice on! Hey, hey Shouta, do you think it’ll work?”

“All I know is that class 1-A will surprise us. Including Dorephan-san.”

Shouto briefly glanced at Urbosa. 

Urbosa only smiled at him. The grave, intense look on Shouto’s face slowly vanished. He gave Urbosa a shaky nod. 

However, in that moment, both Bakugou and Midoriya’s team snuck up on Shouto. Midoriya nabbed the headband on Shouto’s head. Bakugou fell flat on his face once the buzzer rang. 

Nonetheless, four teams won. Todoroki, Bakugou, Shinsou and Midoriya’s.

After the cavalry battle, the competitors were given a break.

* * *

For Midoriya, today was _bizarre._ Everything leading up to the Sports Festival was bizarre. Upholding All Might’s request was nerve-wracking. Being confronted by Todoroki was admittedly scary and a _bit_ concerning. 

At least he had a break. After all that adrenaline rushing through his body, Midoriya was grateful to have a small break period.

That all shattered once Todoroki approached him. 

Dread seeped through his body. Red hot _anger_ licked at his heart. Despair and shock coursed through his veins.

_Shouto_ Todoroki was created with the sole purpose of usurping All Might’s position as the number one Pro Hero. Shouto Todoroki was abused by the number _two_ hero Endeavor ever since he got his Quirk. Shouto Todoroki got his scar, not from _Enji_ but from his mother, Rei.

Izuku Midoriya knew two things.

One, once he got home, he’d _rip_ Enji Todoroki’s page from his notebooks.

Two.

He would save his classmate. Today, Midoriya _would_ help Todoroki, just like Dorephan-sensei has. 

Because that’s what a _hero_ would do.

* * *

Five words and broken, bruised blue-purple arms were all it took.

“**_It’s your power, isn’t it?!_**”

In that second, Shouto forgot his father and let _his_ fire roar alongside his ice.

“Thank you, Dorephan-sensei, Midoriya.” Shouto whispered.

Midoriya let a determined grin spread across his freckled face.

Their clash of power ruined the surrounding area, nearly sending people _flying._

Shouto won and in the grand scheme of things, so did Midoriya.

The next match set Shouto back to square one, much to Bakugo’s anger.

* * *

Shouto was sure other families would be bursting into tears, watching their child participate in the Sports Festival, giving their all. Shouto was sure they would celebrate, either making their child’s favorite food at home or going to a restaurant.

Not his family. Not his father. 

Mercury and Dorephan-sensei _did_ congratulate him, though.

Shouto smiled, glancing at his phone by his bedside table. Mercury’s strange way of encouragement and genuine happiness made Shouto laugh. Hearing Dorephan-sensei say he was proud of him warmed his heart. 

Enji shattered Shouto’s good mood as he barged into his room.

“Training room. _Now._”

Shouto ignored him.

“_Shouto_!”

“No. Let me rest.”

Enji’s left eye twitched in irritation. 

“I thought you’d get rid of this rebellious phase.”

Shouto looked him in the eye, “Will _you_ get rid of _yours?_ I’m just as frustrated when you beat me to the ground and call it _training._”

Enji scowled hard.

“It was that _boy_ Dorephan that made you so blatantly disrespectful, wasn’t it?”

“He’s not a _boy,_ and it’s Dorephan-_sensei_!”

“You rather look up to _him_ instead of your own father?!”

Shouto wished he could have shut his mouth. 

“_Yes!_ He made me realize that he is a far better _father_ and hero than you! Fathers are supposed to _love_ their children! Fathers are supposed to make their children feel _safe!_ You’ve _never_ said or shown that you _care!_ All I get from you are hollow praises and bruises.”

In a quieter voice Shouto continued, “I wish he was my father.”

Shouto wished he could rip his tongue out.

Shouto thought he finally escaped hell with the help of Midoriya and Dorephan-sensei. 

He was wrong. He was _so_ wrong because Enji dragged him right back down.

* * *

Link grinned at Button, who looked rather proud of himself. Although Button dropped out of the tournament after the cavalry battle, he did very well. Link treated Button to a homemade dinner. Button ate his food with a happy smile.

Link’s Scroll rang. Shouto was calling him. He quickly answered.

Flames and angry shouts filled the background. Fighting. Link heard a soft, pained wheeze. Shaky breathing.

“Pl-please,” Shouto coughed, “_help me._”

The line went dead.

**Shouto Todoroki sent a location.**

The anger Link felt was familiar. Red hot bubbling anger. He wondered if he was a bad person for thinking of murder. It was a fleeting thought, really.

Link raced up to the door, taking a glance at Button. Judging by the look on his face, he heard every little thought in Link’s head. The Faunus had a dark gleam in his eyes. Yet, Button said nothing as Link left.

_Fuck not using the Champions. Urbosa! Sixth Sage!_

After Urbosa took a step for a running start, she nearly _teleported._ Pushing herself, she made it to the Todoroki household within seconds. It cost her. Her body felt numb. Blisters, electrical burns and scars covered her skin. Blood poured from every orifice. 

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that she was close to losing consciousness.

Her student was in danger. 

Urbosa jumped off the intricate, flame-like pavement. It cracked under the pressure and speed. Urbosa entered the room with the shattered, melted window. She looked down.

There he was. Shouto Todoroki. Covered in blood and bruises. His phone lay beside him, completely destroyed by the flames surrounding him. Shouto’s head lolled back. It took him a few seconds to focus on Urbosa. His mismatched eyes lit up with recognition. 

“You- you came for me.” Shouto’s voice trailed off into a bloody cough.

Urbosa gently picked the boy up. She locked eyes with Enji. Urbosa carefully took her leave, trying not to jostle Shouto.

_Mipha, tell me. How is he?_

‘_As obvious as this is to say, his condition is frighteningly_ bad. _He currently has internal bleeding in his stomach due to severe blunt force trauma. Shouto also has second to third degree burns on his body._’

_I don’t care what happens to me. Heal the internal bleeding. We’ll bring him to a hospital._

‘_Understood._’

Urbosa gave control over to Mipha. It _hurt_ even more. Even stopping and healing the bleeding hurt like hell. If Mipha healed everything, Link would drop like a fly. 

“Dorephan-sensei.”

“_Go to sleep, Shouto. It’s alright._”

“Because you’re here?” Shouto asked in a raspy voice.

Mipha caught onto the signature catchphrase. She smiled. Shouto fell asleep in her arms. Mipha aimlessly walked around Musutafu, trying to find a nearby hospital. Lucky for her, she did. The staff hid their shock and horror from their faces. Mipha and Shouto were rushed to the emergency room. 

Nurses and doctors with healing Quirks got to work. They were able to heal most of the burns. Except two. Scars ran up the back of Shouto’s right hand, stopping right past his wrist. Parts of his chest were littered with scars, as well.

Mipha healed herself, passing out on the chair in Shouto’s hospital room. 

Link woke up. Several people were in the room. Shouto’s siblings, Aizawa, Naomasa, Button and Midoriya.

Link rubbed at his eye. They all stared at him.

‘Um. What’s goin-’

Shouto’s siblings rushed towards Link and hugged him. Fuyumi sobbed quietly.

“He could have fucking _died_ that night if you didn’t reach him in time.” Shouto’s brother said.

Link blinked. He stared at the other adults and his student. Shouto’s siblings gave Link some space after a while. 

“News broke out _very_ quickly. Witnesses reported a fire in the Todoroki estate, then a staff member of U.A. carrying an injured student.” Naomasa explained.

“Aizawa-san attempted to reach you, but you never answered. Once he heard the news, he came here. Dorephan-kun immediately followed suit.”

Aizawa nodded. A grim expression settled on his tired face.

“We notified Fuyumi and Natsuo. We questioned the Todoroki family, which led to problem child coming here as well.”

Midoriya let out an awkward laugh.

‘How long was I out?’

“About three days. You entered a coma-like state. When the nurses tried to move you, one of your Quirks activated.”

‘Three days? Wow. Anyway, is Shouto okay? Enji didn’t come here, did he?’

“Yes, Todoroki-kun is alright, just sleeping. As for that bastard, _well._ He showed up once and was promptly kicked out.”

“All of the Todoroki siblings admitted to the abuse and marital rape that day. On the second day, Nezu-san and I questioned Todoroki Rei.” Naomasa added.

“Along with photographic evidence the family provided and a few hospital records, we were able to arrest Enji Todoroki this morning. He will be awaiting a private hearing within a week. We’re only waiting this long to gain more evidence against him.”

_That’s- wow. That’s a lot. Shouto must be so stressed right now._

“Which leads to our next issue. Todoroki-kun’s housing situation. Natsuo-san can’t take care of him due to his college education and work hours. Fuyumi-san still lives in the estate and feels as though it’s not a good environment, which I agree with.” Aizawa began.

Aizawa rubbed at his eyes, then let out a tired sigh. 

“Against all logical reason, Todoroki-kun picked you. If you are unable or unfit to become his adoptive father, then I will.”

As an aside, Aizawa continued, “Hitoshi and Hizashi would have to put up with another kid. Not that they’d mind.”

Button eyed Link.

‘_Do it._’

_It would be better if Shouta took him in. We aren’t apart of this world, you know?_

‘_Okay? Next argument? Does that honestly matter? If we’re gone, he gets a free apartment to live in. Besides, we would either drag him to Remnant sometimes or visit him._’

_It can’t be that simple._

“Dorephan-sensei! _Please._ Every time I visited _Shouto_-kun, he kept telling me how he wanted to have a _real_ dad. He wanted _you_ to be his dad!”

Link glanced away for a moment. He briefly wondered what his friends would say.

For one, both Mercury and Yang would _probably_ beat the living hell out of him if Link declined. Weiss and Blake would just be disappointed. Nora, Emerald and Lie would ultimately be upset yet understanding. Link’s thoughts roved over to Jaune and Ruby.

Link met Aizawa’s dark eyes.

‘I’ll do it.’

Aizawa gave him a Cheshire cat-like grin, “Good because I filled out the form for you. All you need to do is sign your name.”

Link balked, short circuiting.

‘I- what? When?’

Aizawa didn’t answer him, but shoved a paper into Link’s hands. He took out a pen from his pouch. The written language still made his head spin, although he could pick out a few words. 

Link signed his name on the dotted line. Button raced towards Link and hugged him. He cried in delight as everyone in the room cheered. Shouto woke up. 

“Why is everyone so loud?” Shouto groggily asked.

“Nevermind that, Sho! I’m officially your big brother.”

“I already have a brother? And you’re younger than me.”

“_Well,_” Button dragged the word with a growing smile on his face, “I’m Link’s _first_ kid, so _there._”

Shouto’s face went entirely blank, as if he spaced out.

“Wait, what?” Shouto asked a second later.

Link finally got up from his seat, stretching. He walked over to Shouto and ruffled his hair.

_Mipha._

“_Let’s go home, Shouto._”

Realization dawned on Shouto. For the first time in years, he openly sobbed as he clung to Link like a lifeline.


	5. ACT 1, Scene 5: Stained Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pro Hero Ingenium is struck down by the Hero Killer Stain, Iida Tenya seeks revenge.

“Okay, everyone!” Ingenium shouted to his group of sidekicks.

Iida Tensei; Pro Hero Ingenium dashed onto the pavement, careful of civilians. His squad raced after him. 

“Today we _must_ take down the Hero Killer, Stain!”

His group roared with determination. Ingenium jet past them after hearing a bloodcurdling scream. He skidded across the sidewalk, eyes going wide. Stain stood in a bloodied alleyway with his back turned towards Tensei. Looking down, he spotted a body. Another Pro Hero. Tensei reacted, trying to catch Stain off guard with a lightning fast elbow jab.

It didn’t work. Stain took notice of the Pro Hero’s presence as soon as he arrived. He swiftly turned around and lunged for Ingenium. Tensei briefly hovered off the ground, using his Quirk. He jumped away, digging his gloved hands onto a wall. Tensei slid down the wall before rising into the air. He fast fell, slamming his left leg into Stain’s face. The kick brought Stain down.

Stain got back up before another hit could connect.

“Tell me, Ingenium. Why are you a hero?”

Tensei remembered his weird, robot little brother asking him the same thing when he was younger. 

“Tensei-niichan, why are you a hero?”

Tenya’s dark blue eyes sparked with innocent curiosity. He made slow chopping motions with his arms. 

Since Tenya was only eight, Tensei gave his brother a simple answer. Well, only after teasing him. Tensei’s light remarks on Tenya’s habits went over his little brother’s head. 

“I just thought it would be really cool, helping other people and making them feel safe, you know? Something as simple as finding a lost pet or bringing a kid back to their parents, it’s an amazing feeling.”

Tensei smiled at the pure adoration blooming on his brother’s chubby little face. Confusion replaced it soon after.

“Then why not work as a police officer?”

Tensei feigned an annoyed look before lightly patting Tenya’s head.

“Would you want to be a police officer, Tenya?”

_Something_ flickered in Tenya’s eyes.

“No. I want to be like you, Tensei-niichan.”

Tensei full on grinned, “Well, be prepared for the greatest training regime of _all_ time!”

The training regime Tensei spoke of was disguised as various pranks, testing his little brother’s reaction time and speed.

Ingenium was brought back into the present when Stain went in for an attack. He cut Tensei’s jawline with a serrated dagger.

“You haven’t answered me, _hero._”

Ingenium didn’t have much of a reason to respond. Stain killed and crippled heroes he deemed unworthy. Money, power, hell, even making the wrong decision in a split second got Pro Heroes maimed. There was _some_ logic to Stain’s bloodthirsty madness, Tensei would agree, but the execution was horrific and virtually unneeded. 

Tensei was pretty damn sure if he replied with ‘Oh, because it’s cool,’ Stain would strike him down. So, he opted to stay silent. 

That was the wrong thing to do.

Stain licked the blood off the blade, activating his Quirk. Ingenium was left paralyzed. Iida Tensei was then left for dead with permanent damage to his lower body. As he bled out, he silently wept for his family before his sidekicks found him.

* * *

When Iida Tenya’s mother called him, he didn’t expect her voice to be tearful, so full of devastation. Before he could even ask what was wrong, his mother answered.

Stain had crippled his brother. 

Iida left the Sports Festival after his match against Hatsume. He immediately went to the hospital where Tensei was admitted. Seeing his brother look so _frail,_ hooked up with a breathing mask and several IV drips, made Tenya’s heart break. His strong, wonderful older brother was reduced to _this._

Iida Tensei’s days of being a Pro Hero was cut short.

Because of Stain. _Stain. Stain. Stain._

But what truly made Tenya break down was Tensei praising him. The person he _always_ admired, the person he aspired to be, his brother tried to smile at him. The pain and exhaustion shone in his eyes, clouding over the happiness that brightened Tenya’s day. Yet, he smiled as if nothing was wrong. As if his dream career wasn’t buried into the ground. As if he didn’t mind the fact he couldn’t even _stand._

Tensei looked at him. Tenya met his eyes, wishing that the scene before him was just a nightmare.

“You’re my brilliant little brother, the best, _Teya-kun._ I know you’ll go far.”

Teya-kun. It was his family nickname, a nickname he wore like a goddamn badge. And right now, that badge felt undeserved with the rage coiling Iida’s heart.

Iida grabbed Tensei’s hand tightly, trying to reassure himself. Trying to use his fury as motivation. Trying and succeeding to form a goal.

Getting revenge.

That was a couple of days ago. It still felt like yesterday to Iida. Once he arrived to class, early as ever, many of his classmates gave him their condolences. Midoriya and Uraraka supported him the best they could. He pushed them away. Even Todo- Shouto approached him. 

Right. While Stain took down heroes, along with Tensei’s early retirement, Endeavor was arrested. The charges were not made public, but it was a _massive_ blow for Japan. Losing several heroes within weeks, including big names such as _Endeavor_ brought fear and confusion _everywhere._ Iida expected Shouto to be saddened by Endeavor’s arrest, but he wasn’t. He kept his features schooled. Calm and collected as ever. Strangely, Dorephan-sensei and Shouto would lock eyes, smiling away. 

Although, one good thing was Shouto making a bond with Midoriya and Button. Shouto was still a bit wary or overwhelmed with hanging out with the others. 

The days continued to blur together as Iida grew closer to his goal. The class all chose their Pro Hero names, and soon after they prepped for their upcoming internships. 

Iida now took on his brother’s mantle. To preserve his memory as a great hero and to fully commit to his revenge.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a small roadblock stopped him. Dorephan-sensei pulled him outside and briefly stopped class. This was what Aizawa-sensei did. His pitch black eyes appearing soft and empathetic, his rough, tired voice losing its edge. Telling him that he could take the rest of class off and relax, to get better.

Dorephan-sensei took him out of class for an entirely different reason.

A request to meet him after school. Iida agreed. He entered the 1-A classroom. To his surprise, Shouto and Button were in the class. Button sat on a desk, while Shouto leaned against the teacher’s desk. Dorephan-sensei glanced at Shouto. He seemed to start a silent conversation with his classmate. Shouto nodded, waving goodbye with a small smile. 

“See ya later, Sho!” Button called.

Shouto smiled a bit wider as he left the room.

Button’s grin was swiftly wiped off his face. He turned to face Iida. Button pointed at the older boy. The light cascading against his features gave him an intimidating yet ethereal look. Half of his light skinned face brightened under the sun, making his right eye glow.

“I’ve seen that look on someone’s face before. What are you planning, Iida?”

Iida fixed Button with a hard glare, disguising his nasty emotions for vague politeness.

“That doesn’t concern you, Dorephan-kun.”

Button didn’t react to Iida’s blatant hostility.

“_Yeah,_ it doesn’t concern me that you’re willing to throw your life away for revenge. I saw the news.”

“It’s no different from what Dorephan-sensei said! He wanted revenge, didn’t he?! He ended up stopping a villain just for revenge, right?!”

“_In that sense, you’re right._” Mipha began.

Iida glanced at his teacher.

“_You’re right. You lost a part of yourself when your brother was attacked and of course, you want to avenge him. It makes sense._”

“Will you stop me?”

Iida’s question was more of a flat demand. It wouldn’t matter whatever kind of warning he received. He _will_ track down Stain.

“_It would be hypocritical of me if I did, but as your teacher and a hero, I_ should _stop you from going after Stain._”

Iida kept quiet for a moment.

“_If Stain can easily slaughter a Pro Hero, he could kill you without a second thought. You_ know _this and likely don’t care. You’re hurt and angry. I understand that, Tenya. But_ please, _if you go through with this,_ please, _don’t do this alone._”

“No! I can’t get anyone else involved. They’ll-”

“**_Tenya_!**”

Iida recoiled.

“_**Don’t.** Don’t make the same mistake I made. I was the one to handle my burdens_ alone. _I was the one that had to save the world. Twice. I couldn’t. I failed and everything around me crumbled._”

“I- I can handle it. I _have_ to. Fighting Stain is my duty!”

For a _long_ while Mipha and Button went quiet.

“I sure hope it’s worth it, Iida.” Button snarked.

Even though Button sounded more than harsh, he looked pale. Mipha didn’t fare any better. She looked a second away from throwing up. Iida felt a little bad.

Iida bowed, “Thank you for the warning.”

Iida left the classroom.

* * *

Internships began for U.A. students. That was true for one Midoriya Izuku. Gran Torino took him under his wing after seeing how poorly he used One for All in the Sports Festival. Each criticism the retired Pro Hero flung into Midoriya’s face both disheartened and encouraged him. Interestingly enough, Gran Torino pinpointed the same exact thing Dorephan-kun said to him. The stiffness in his movements. Midoriya _thought_ he worked on solving that issue, but he supposed he threw the idea out the window once he decided to save Shouto.

Shouto _Dorephan_, now.

Midoriya never expected to be friends with him. He seemed so out of reach. Desolate. Standoffish. 

But then, in their match, Midoriya broke through his shell and beat him over the head with it. He was enraged at the time. At _Enji._ He felt _insulted_ that he worked so, so, _so_ hard only for Shouto to use half his power. In the end, seeing Shouto grin, showing his teeth, seeing a single tear fall then turn into steam made breaking his bones _over_ and _over_ worth it. 

Midoriya thought he was straight. He thought he had an innocent little crush on Uraraka, and he _did._ That crush was freezer burned. Frozen over and melted into sparkling icicles and glowing embers. 

Midoriya rapidly shook his head. No! He couldn’t think of Shouto like this! Not when he had to make progress with One for All. Not when Iida looked so-

Iida-kun, Midoriya mournfully thought. 

Midoriya checked his phone again once he had some breathing room. He tapped on Iida’s contact ID. **Tencchan (Iida Tenya).** Midoriya smiled at his silly contact photo. A poorly drawn silver and blue race car. 

**Midoriya:** hi iida-kun!

**Midoriya:** i know its REALLY REALLY late right now but im just hoping your internship is going well

**Midoriya:** you still havent responded to my texts or the gc but i dont blame you, promise! you must be super busy, everyone else is!

**Midoriya:** ...but im really worried, iida-kun. i feel so bad that i couldnt help you, that i couldnt say anything to you. i have a bad feeling…

**Midoriya:** Be careful, Iida-kun. night 

Setting his phone to sleep mode, Midoriya focused on improving One for All. 

Action figure, action figure, action figure, Midoriya chanted in his head. As he tried to leap across the alleyway walls, he smacked his head or lost his grip. Midoriya remained frustrated until the very next morning. 

Midoriya felt a _little_ dumb at how obvious the solution was. Taiyaki. Half frozen, half heat- Sho- wait, wait, _wait-_

As silly as the comparison was, it made Midoriya realize he truly had been using One for All in a stiff, disjointed way. He was using One for All in _one_ area, instead of his whole body. 

Midoriya then combined Button and Gran Torino’s advice. He bounced on his feet, weaving and hopping out of Gran Torino’s jet fast kicks. Green electricity crackled around his body, making his emerald eyes light up like a glow stick. Midoriya’s eyes widened at the sight, vaguely remembering Button having the same lightning.

It made _sense._

Bunny hop, heated taiyaki, bunny hop, heated taiyaki, Midoriya repeated in his head.

Midoriya couldn’t maintain One for All in his entire body during his mock battle, but Gran Torino gruffly gave him some praise.

Midoriya spent the day training with Gran Torino until nightfall. He was proud of himself, happy that he achieved something with One for All.

But.

As a recurring theme of the unlucky, horrifying events for class 1-A, all good things must come to an end.

In a dirty, bloody alleyway, Midoriya found Iida laying face down on the ground. Terror and regret flashed in Iida’s dark blue eyes. Stain stood in front of him, licking the blood off of his katana. He activated his Quirk. 

Midoriya’s heart sunk. He felt like he was looking at Kacchan silently pleading for help. Carmine red widening in pure, undeniable _fear._ Green, disgusting sludge suffocating him. Back then, all he could do was react without thinking. Desperately, _uselessly_ clawing at slime. Praying that Kacchan would be alright. Panicking at the thought that Kacchan would die like the way his explosions left nothing but smoke.

Not Kacchan. He would _never_ lose Kacchan. As much as his former childhood friend openly despised him, he still viewed Kacchan as an inspiration.

But now? In this very moment, Midoriya _could_ do something. 

“_STOP_!” Midoriya screamed at the top of his lungs.

Midoriya let One for All run through his body. He activated Full Cowling, sprinting as fast as Iida. The ground beneath his feet cracked, breaking into tiny bits of gravel. Midoriya launched himself towards Stain. Using two percent of One for All, he sent a quick jab to Stain’s face. Stain was flung into the back alley wall.

Iida’s dark blue eyes locked on Midoriya. He looked a bit more frightened. 

Midoriya landed on the floor, fists raised near his face. He glanced at Iida, and the Pro Hero slumped against a wall. The Pro Hero Native was thankfully alive. Native gave Midoriya frantic pointers on Stain’s Quirk, leaving him to figure out how exactly it worked. Midoriya grit his teeth, staring at Stain. Stain recovered from Midoriya’s first attack.

“Midoriya-kun! _Why_?!” Iida screamed, closing his eyes as he tried to stop his tears.

“Why what?” Midoriya responded.

“Why did you get involved?! You shouldn’t have!”

“I got involved because that’s what a _hero_ would do, Iida-kun! A hero _has_ to meddle in things that don’t concern them! That’s what All Might said.”

Iida drew in a shaky breath, “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Before Midoriya could respond, Stain answered.

“You have a good friend, _Ingenium._ It’s a shame I have to kill him.”

Stain threw a dagger at Midoriya. He knocked it away. Midoriya surged forward, using Full Cowling. Stain switched out his bloodied katana for a clean sword. He slashed at Midorya’s chest before the boy could react. Midoriya hissed in pain as he baseball slid under Stain’s legs. He stood back up, leaping above Stain with Full Cowling. His right fist started to crash down into Stain’s head. The strong air current from One for All pushed Stain down. The hit connected, and Midoriya landed foot first on the ground. He crouched.

Stain licked the blade. Midoriya tried to move his fingers, move anything, but he couldn’t. Stain briskly walked over to Iida, sneering. 

Midoriya was back to watching helplessly. Back to staying in the sidelines. 

Stain rose his sword and slammed it back down.

Or so he thought.

Flames burst from the opening of the alleyway, causing Stain to jump away from his target. As calm as ever, Shouto showed Midoriya his phone and current location.

“Midoriya. You could have made me late. Be more clear next time.” Shouto half complained in a monotone voice.

Midoriya near cried in relief. Instead, he grinned.

“Thank you, Shouto-kun.”

Shouto nodded.

“Another student.” Stain mused aloud, getting annoyed.

Iida looked even worse off, as if he couldn’t fathom why both Midoriya and Shouto came to his rescue. For a moment, he didn’t say anything.

Shouto placed his right foot on the ground, seamlessly creating a long sheet of ice. Ice climbed along the walls, keeping the Pro Hero Native out of the fight. He intended for Stain to be trapped within the ice, but he jumped up before it could reach him. Stain rushed up to Shouto. Shouto formed a wall of ice. Stain easily cut through the thick ice with a few slices. He slashed a dagger at Shouto’s cheek.

“Blocking your view in a fight isn’t wise.” Stain mocked.

Shouto frowned, “I already get enough lectures from my _dad._”

Stain’s eyes narrowed in recognition.

“You’re the son of _Endeavor._”

Shouto’s frown deepened. He didn’t reply. Stain used the icy floor to gain traction. The man grabbed a hold of Shouto, almost licking the bloody cut. Shouto’s flames flared to life. Stain jumped away and the flames died out. Stain threw two daggers into Shouto’s left arm. The blades lodged themselves deep into his arm. Shouto clenched his teeth to avoid crying out.

“Shouto-kun!” Midoriya screamed.

“I’m fine!”

Midoriya’s hand twitched. He gasped, realizing he could move again. Midoriya relayed information on Stain’s Quirk to Shouto, and by extension, Iida.

“Alright, Shouto-kun! We got this!”

Shouto dipped his head down, nodding. He kicked at the wall closer to Midoriya, setting off a thick sheet of ice that curved into a flat platform. Midoriya leapt onto the wall, using Full Cowling and the slipperiness of the ice to move faster. Stain turned to face Midoriya, raising his blade. Midoriya punched Stain in the stomach, sending him flying into Shouto. Shouto made jagged ice. Stain redirected himself and once again destroyed Shouto’s ice.

“Please, stop this,” Iida paused, letting himself cry, “it’s over, I’m- I’m already-”

Shouto seethed, “If you think you can stop us, then stand up!” 

Iida didn’t reply. Shouto continued.

“The only thing I can say to you is - look properly at _what_ you want to be!”

Iida exhaled, sniffling.

Shouto directed his attention to Stain, but spoke to Midoriya.

“The pros will be coming soon.”

Stain’s eyes flashed. He ran up to Midoriya, slashing his katana with wild abandon. It cut Midoriya’s ankle. 

“Midoriya!” Shouto yelled in alarm.

Shouto set himself on fire, letting a stream of flames torpedo at Stain. Stain dodged, grabbing onto a ledge on the wall. Parts of his outfit was singed, however. Shouto kept his mouth painfully shut once the blades in his arm heated up. 

“Not the best move, _Todoroki._” Stain criticized.

Shouto glared at Stain. Stain perched on the ledge, bringing his katana closer to his tongue. He was about to activate his Quirk until a strange figure seemingly fell from the sky. The short person held an intricate katana in their hands as they dropped down. Half of Stain’s tongue was severed. The figure kept their stance, jump slashing onto the ground to land safely. They got up, turning their back away from the teenagers and Stain. They cast the blood off the blade, finally glancing at the scene.

The person wore a yellow fox mask, with pointed black tipped ears and a nose. The mask’s black eyes were closed into a pair of thick lines. Along with the mask, they wore a black gakuran jacket and baggy pants. The sleeves were checkered with golden triangles. Over the uniform, they wore a haori with a light to dark green gradient. Baby blue blooming flowers peppered the haori.

The figure’s katana followed four color schemes. The blade itself was silvery-white, while the handle was dove white. The diamond shapes along the hilt were a brilliant gold. The collar had red-black vine engravings. The guard resembled a white rose with red tips. 

Midoriya gasped, “A vigilante?!”

“Seems so.” Shouto replied.

Shouto glanced at the masked figure. For a second, his mismatched eyes brightened with relief. 

Stain snarled, half gurgling from the blood filling his mouth. He spat the blood out and instantly jumped off the ledge. Stain threw a dagger at the figure. The dagger was easily cut in half with one slice. Stain’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How did they find us?” Iida asked.

Shouto shrugged, “The good thing is, they’re on our side.”

The figure dashed towards Stain, going in for a horizontal strike. Stain blocked the attack with his own katana. He grabbed the masked vigilante by their uniform. They reacted quickly, latching their left hand onto Stain’s head and stabbing him in the chest. The figure pulled the katana out, backing away. 

Iida was released from Stain’s Quirk.

“Iida!” Midoriya and Todoroki called.

With tears still in his eyes, Iida smiled. He got up.

“All we need is a plan!” Midoriya ordered.

“We should work around each other.” Shouto replied, agreeing with Midoriya.

“And as of right now, we have an opening!” Iida yelled.

“That’s all we need to defeat Stain!” The three shouted together.

“Total Concentration.” Shouto said in an even, calm tone.

Shouto deeply inhaled. Frost slowly climbed along his right arm as patches of flames dotted his body, avoiding his injured arm. He exhaled through his mouth, clenching his teeth. Swirls of steam escaped his mouth. The steam melded with mist that cancelled eachother out. 

“Dual Breathing!”

Shouto created an icy arc that curved into the air. He ran along the small arc, jumping off while airborne. He formed a platform under his foot, making it spin. Shouto made an upward throwing motion with his right hand as he spun. Massive shards of ice bloomed from his body, starting from his right arm. It was flung in different directions and at high speeds. A couple of ice shards stabbed Stain. Before he could dodge the rest, Iida and Midoriya attacked. 

Iida raced across the alleyway and reared his right leg back. Smoke billowed from Iida’s engines. Flames jet out, swiftly turning blue. From the force of Iida’s Quirk, his leg shot out and brutally slammed into Stain’s stomach. Midoriya used Full Cowling to reach Stain. Electricity continued to spark along his body. Midoriya pulled his left fist back, punching Stain in the back. The man coughed up blood, groaning.

Shouto finally descended. Flames ignited on his left leg. His kick connected, hitting Stain in the head. The flames expanded, practically torching Stain. They all jumped back. Stain was knocked unconscious. 

Weirdly enough, the masked figure stayed with them as they were admitted to the hospital.

* * *

Shouto returned from the hospital, gaining a new friend - Iida Tenya and an inside joke. He opened the door to their apartment. Button wasn’t home since he was interning alongside Tokoyami with the Pro Hero Hawks. In their living room, Shouto found Link sitting on the couch. The same yellow fox mask laid on the coffee table. 

“I’m home.” Shouto announced.

Link smiled widely at him. 

“_Where did you get that cool idea from? The fire and ice thing I saw._”

Shouto flushed, glancing away.

“Mercury. He’s working on a show, I think? He couldn’t stop talking about it, and I got interested.”

“_Oh, yeah! He’s told me a lot about it, too. He_ loves _his current role. Ino-uh, Inosuke_!”

Shouto nodded. He sat next to his dad. Link turned the TV on. They watched a news report documenting a mysterious masked vigilante taking down Stain.


	6. ACT 1, Scene 6: Invitation to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mineta goes on a quest. Contrary to popular belief, it does not involve girls.

Mineta’s heard the whispers around U.A. Not just of the infamous U.A. traitor, but _why_ someone like him was in the Hero Course. The answer was _so_ simple, so easy to figure out and yet _no_ one knew. Midoriya and Bakugo were fairly smart. Midoriya was observant as _hell_ and Bakugou was surprisingly a genius. The others in the class were nothing to sneeze at, either. 

At least for Mineta, it was good they haven’t figured it out.

Maybe he was laying the one note pervert persona a little too thick. Or maybe it was Kaminari’s stupid comment on Stain. Mineta wasn’t sure, but hey, it was working out for him. 

It was funny, really. It was funny how _no_ one at U.A. suspected him. All they saw was a slimy little pervert. It would stay that way because no one would think otherwise. At most, they’d be surprised at how smart he was. 

Mineta was sure if _everyone_ knew, they’d be asking why. Or when he’s eventually caught, they would be _so_ happy to get rid of him. He didn’t particularly care. He might as well start monologuing early. 

The moment he realized he couldn’t be a hero was when he was in kindergarten. His memory was fuzzy since it was so long ago, he could barely remember the faces of his classmates. Mineta did remember one of his classmates teasing him for his grape-like hair. It happens, kids make fun of each other. Mineta took off one of the tiny balls on his head. He lied and said it was like a real grape. So, the kid ate it.

Or tried to. The kid’s teeth were pulled out by Mineta’s Quirk. Instead of apologizing or even crying, Mineta laughed. He laughed because he thought it was funny. The kid ended up choking. Mineta didn’t feel bad. He was scolded by his parents. He cracked a smile at their tearful, horrified faces. They still tried to raise him after that incident. 

Mineta shook his head, willing away the fading memories. His current mission was to get dirt on everyone, namely the 1-A students. It was going pretty well, but Mineta had a feeling _someone_ would get in his way. Link Dorephan. If Midoriya was observant, Dorephan would be even better with sniffing him out. Mineta hasn’t done anything to cause suspicion, but the _moment_ he slips up, Dorephan would see right through him. 

That would have to change. 

Now.

Mineta pulled out a burner phone from his pocket.

**Annoying Shit:** u sure we cant do anything about dorphan?

**Annoying Shit:** dorephan*

**Gamer Bro:** Are you really considering blowing your cover, Mineta? For what?

**Annoying Shit:** not blowing my cover, i swear shig

**Gamer Bro:** Uh-huh.

**Annoying Shit:** realistically, dorephan is a problem, hes on par with a Pro Hero, hell even All Might

**Annoying Shit:** since i wiretapped some rooms w/ giri’s help, i found out this guy has killed b4

**Annoying Shit:** hes killed someone as strong as sensei and if he finds out abt sensei theres no way in hell dorephan would leave him alone

**Gamer Bro:** Quit blowing up my phone! Just type a whole damn paragraph.

**Annoying Shit:** thts od work

**Gamer Bro:** Anyway, don’t bother with Dorephan. Continue to lay low.

**Annoying Shit:** ur only saying tht bc you and dorephan are fuck buddies

**Gamer Bro:** Ew, no. He owes me a match in Smash Bros.

**Annoying Shit:** uhhuh anyway i wont do anything THAT bad to dorephan i just need some dirt on him so we know exactly what were up against

**Gamer Bro:** Have fun digging your own grave. 

Mineta rolled his eyes, putting the phone away. He had an idea. From what he gathered, some 1-A students stayed after school for training. They usually sought out certain teachers with Dorephan being one. He knew Todoroki and Button stuck close to Dorephan like glue. Even Iida stayed behind after he was attacked by Stain. So maybe he could set up a little meeting between the two of them.

Mineta mentally pat himself on the back. 

“Uh, hey Dorephan-sensei?” Mineta asked as the class left the room.

Dorephan’s eye flicked down to Mineta. He smiled.

“Are you busy right now? I kinda wanted help with my English homework. Present Mic’s class is _so_ hard!”

Dorephan seemed to think about it. He nodded. Mineta grinned. Mineta fished out his half finished English homework and a mechanical pencil from his bag. He eyed the green leather notebook on Dorephan’s desk.

“What’s that?” Mineta asked.

“_It’s my journal._”

Mineta’s interest was piqued. Although, it would be difficult to even _get_ the journal. If he managed to take it, Mineta doubted he would be able to read it. English _was_ his worst subject. 

“When did you get it?”

“_A couple of years ago, why_?”

“Just curious.”

Mineta didn’t have a game plan. _How_ could he take the stupid notebook? Going for the direct approach will cost him his position in U.A. The subtle route would be _way_ too slow, considering the person they were up against.

Then _again,_ if he stole the notebook without giving anything away, Mineta would only be suspended or taken out of the Hero Course. He was so smart! 

“I changed my mind about the English homework, I’ll do it later, sensei! How about you help me with my Quirk? Please don’t use yours, you’re way too strong for me!”

“_I can’t stay very long, Mineta._”

“Please?” Mineta whined.

Dorephan caved, “_Alright._”

Dorephan rose from his chair. Mineta _instantly_ reacted. He plucked a grape ball from his head and chucked it at Dorephan’s hands. Dorephan was briefly caught off guard, but side stepped out of the way. The ball stuck to the desk. 

“I’ll get you next time!” 

Dorephan only smiled at him. Mineta grabbed his mechanical pencil, turning the white eraser twice and pushing it. Nothing about it changed visually. The inside of the pencil was a different story. The pencil housed a drug that caused temporary paralysis. It worked as a needle. 

Mineta dashed under Dorephan’s legs. He grinned, leering at the back of Dorephan’s head. He stabbed him with the pencil. Mineta climbed up the desk and grabbed the journal. Dorephan fell with a thud. As a finishing touch, Mineta locked him inside with a spare key he stole from one of the staff members.

Mineta texted Shigaraki again with trembling hands.

**Annoying Shit:** smmhe i didit

**Gamer Bro:** What?

**Annoying Shit:** tookboek

**Gamer Bro:** Can you repeat that in Japanese?

**Annoying Shit:** stole dorephans stupid book i paralysed him

**Gamer Bro:** wtf relax kid

**Annoying Shit:** all i gotta do is have someone read it

**Annoying Shit:** youre learning eng right? you started playing games in english.

**Gamer Bro:** Absoultely fucking not, I’m not reading that shit.

**Annoying Shit:** pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase

**Gamer Bro:** No.

**Annoying Shit:** okay boomer

**Gamer Bro:** I’m 20.

**Annoying Shit:** gen z lmao

**Annoying Shit:** you think all might knows english?

**Annoying Shit:** are u ignoring me?

**Annoying Shit:** okay fine ill find out for myself

With a sigh, Mineta pocketed his phone. All Might was, at times, guiliable. He was new to teaching and clearly wanted to do his best. Mineta could use that against him. Mineta wondered if it would be more humiliating for Dorephan if the class learned about every little secret he had. 

That seemed like a good plan. Depending on what Dorephan wrote, everyone would fear him to some degree. More importantly, that journal was the key to getting rid of Dorephan. Any weakness, a moment of vulnerability could be used against him. 

With his head held high, Mineta walked over to the teacher’s lounge. He cheered internally once he spotted All Might doing paperwork.

“All Might-sensei, I need help with reading this!” Mineta cried as he showed the journal to All Might. 

“What’s wrong, Mineta-shonen?”

“It’s in English, so I can’t read it very well.”

All Might hummed. He scrutinized the book for a moment.

“Doesn’t this belong to Dorephan-san?”

“He let me borrow it.” Mineta swiftly lied.

All Might blinked, seemingly believing him.

“It wouldn’t be right to read this, Mineta-shonen.”

“This is the only way we’ll know about him! He doesn’t like talking about himself much!”

“We?” 

“Yeah! 1-A, remember?”

All Might scratched at his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Mineta-shonen, I can’t read this.”

Mineta feigned a disappointed look. He dejectedly walked out the door. 

Who else could re- Oh. Kaminari. Kaminari was an absolute dumbass, but he was _really_ good with English. For the third time that day, he took out his phone. The one he got strictly for U.A.

**Grape Soda:** yo kami i need ur help w/ something

**Pichu Main:** hey hey! wassup?

**Grape Soda:** bro i need u to read something for me can u do tht?

**Grape Soda:** can u get the rest of the class on this 2? i was kicked out of gc…

**Grape Soda:** plz kami-sama

**Pichu Main:** awww u flatter me min-min!

**Grape Soda:** i just gagged

**Pichu Main:** anyway! ill help ya

**Pichu Main:** for a price!

**Grape Soda:** porn mags? i got a ton

**Pichu Main:** aha..ahaha funny but no dude. ur fav spark plug may or may not like this guy? h e l p.

**Grape Soda:** u expect ME to knw how to talk to people?

**Pichu Main:** fair point. urghhhh im gonna have to face myself and this cute boi!

**Grape Soda:** good luck ig

**Pichu Main:** wowwwwwww but i got the bakusquad, the dekucrew and the rest of the epic hero gang, we’re at 2-A’s classroom. its empty so its lit

**Grape Soda:** thnx 

Mineta went into the classroom. He clapped his hand onto the notebook, drawing attention. Mineta immediately locked the door behind him.

“Thanks, Kaminari!”

Kaminari gave Mineta a blinding yet cheesy smile. 

“Why do you have Dorephan-sensei’s journal?” Todoroki asked, glaring the shorter boy down.

“Why don’t we find out? We have all day.”

“Mineta-kun, I think you should give this back.” Midoriya replied.

“He let me borrow it.”

“Bullshit! Why the _hell_ would Dorephan-sensei give _you_ his journal?” Bakugo yelled.

“He just did, alright?!”

Mineta eyed Kaminari and chucked the journal at his head. The blonde caught it.

“I’m not reading this, man!”

Mineta walked up to Kaminari. 

“You like that guy with the Brainwashing Quirk, right? Well, I’ll just tell the entire school your little secret if you don’t do this for me.” Mineta whispered as low as possible.

Kaminari visibly paled. Mineta noticed his hands getting sweaty. The blonde cleared his throat.

“O-Okay, yeah.”

“Thanks!” Mineta chirped.

The class _loudly_ disagreed. Kaminari shakily opened the book once Mineta sent him an impatient look. His yellow eyes roved over the first page, gaining a look of shame.

“Read it out loud, please!” Mineta added.

“Journal entry one-”

‘Hello there! I would feel a little stupid with writing this, but I’m Link Dorephan! My therapist and my friends suggested I write to vent about my feelings or even draw, sometimes. So, here I go.

Just under a year ago, my life was turned upside down. I met wonderful people, enrolled in a school that got destroyed later on and got captured by Salem. Pretty eventful, I know. My friends, team Rising Moon risked their lives to save me. After we defeated Ganon or in this case, Salem, we held a long celebratory party. We got to relax. They explained what happened during their own adventures. The happy parts, the sad parts. We laughed, we cried, too. They told me that they knew about my past. I still don’t remember everything, but they looked upset. It must have been bad, then. But that’s okay.

I’m happy.’

The class looked uncomfortable. They begged for Kaminari to stop. He apologized, over and over. He kept reading. His eyes went wide as he flipped through the journal. He looked sick to his stomach.

“Oh _god._” Kaminari mournfully said.

Nonetheless, Kaminari continued. 

‘Journal Entry #

I don’t think I can sleep anymore. The meds help, they help a lot but I can’t do this. Sleeping means nightmares and nightmares mean seeing…

Yeah. I don’t think I can stomach seeing Pyrrha die again. Or this lady hanging herself. I can’t even see her face, it’s just a black void in my nightmare. What is this supposed to mean?

Oh. My friends told me. That was my mother. I don’t feel anything. How can I be sad over a person I don’t remember? I don’t remember what she looks like or what she sounds like. It’s different from Ruby’s mother. She left things behind for her daughter, but I have nothing. Does this make me a bad person?’

“His mom- holy shit, no- Kami, please stop reading!” Sero frantically pleaded.

‘Journal Entry %%%%%

Don’t come back, don’t come back, don’t come back, don’t come back. Salem can’t come back, right? Ganon? Don’t come back please. What am I supposed to do if everyone dies again? If the world gets destroyed again? 

I don’t want to lose them.’

‘Journal Entry 

Help. Help me. Please. Help me. Can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. All I hear is laughter in my head. His laughter. My eye hurts but I know it’s gone. It hurts. My body hurts. I don’t want to die again. Please leave me alone.’

“Sparky! Fucking stop!” Bakugo harshly ordered.

‘Journal En---

I’m sorry for being weak.  
I’m sorry for failing twice.  
I’m sorry for trying to kill myself.  
I’m sorry for getting kidnapped.  
I’m sorry for losing my sanity.  
I’m sorry for letting people die.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for any of you.  
I’m sorry but please don’t forgive me.’

Kaminari was forced to keep reading. Almost _everything._ Everything Dorephan went through in Salem’s castle, dealing with the aftermath and getting better. Class 1-A looked horrified. Kaminari cracked.

“I _can’t_ read this anymore! This- it’s too much, it’s _way_ too much. Dorephan-sensei went through all of this shit at _our_ age! He was like _All Might_ but for the entire _world_! God-”

Mineta smiled, showing teeth.

“Thanks, Kaminari.” Mineta said.

Mineta walked towards the door and unlocked it. He left and texted Shigaraki again.

**Annoying Shit:** i got the sauce

**Gamer Bro:** For the love of god, what did you do?

**Annoying Shit:** :^) i may or may not have discovered some stuff on dorephan

**Gamer Bro:** I’m lowering your minimum wage.

**Annoying Shit:** u dont even pay me

**Annoying Shit:** anyway dorephan is so whiny its so annoying

**Gamer Bro:** ...Whiny.

**Annoying Shit:** its funny how depressed he used to be lmao this guy needed sleep meds just to go to bed lmaooooo

**Annoying Shit:** his world got wiped out too and he blamed himself for it lmaoooooooo!!!

**Annoying Shit:** and he got kidnapped and tortured looool

**Annoying Shit:** man i wish the electric idiot read more of that, this was golden!! it was so dramatic

**Annoying Shit:** oh i forgot to add his mom even killed herself and guess what? he tried to kill himself too lololololo runs in the family huh?

**Annoying Shit:** now everyone knows how weak he REALLY is, even you!

**Gamer Bro:** If you expect me to thank you, you’re wrong. 

**Gamer Bro:** I didn’t want to know this kid’s life story.

**Gamer Bro:** You are going to get in trouble.

* * *

**Pichu Main:** mineta was expelled today.

**Pichu Main:** he drugged sensei and stole his journal

**Pichu Main:** i couldnt sleep at all last night god that journal…

**Froggy:** yes, ribbit. dorephan-sensei went through a lot, way more than what we experienced.

**Mista Bombastic:** Yeah.

**Mista Bombastic:** Before this shit, I kind of thought sensei was full of himself. Always happy, and shit. I didn’t think he would have problems like that…

**Mista Bombastic:** And I thought I was fucked up. Goddamnit that shitty ass grape!

**Eat Your Greens:** i never knew he was like all might, either. carrying the world on his shoulders, all alone. 

**Eat Your Greens:** no wonder he told us that morning, dont do things alone. 

**Off Brand Ruby Rose:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME?

**Off Brand Ruby Rose:** Sorry, caps lock! Yes, I’d like to think even I learned my lesson. As future Pro Heroes, we must shake up the tradition. As a team!

**Eat Your Greens:** ur right, tencchan!

**Off Brand Ruby Rose:** ...Tencchan.

**Eat Your Greens:** oh god iida-kun im so sorry i shouldnt have said that i hope you aren upset oh no

**Off Brand Ruby Rose:** It’s a very cute nickname, Midoriya-kun.

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** I like the nickname you gave me, Micchan.

**Eat Your Greens:** MIIIICHAN mICHAN HE CALLED ME MICHAN gggggggggg

**Private Chat with Uraraka Ochako**

**Uracchan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Eat Your Greens:** NO NOTHIMG IS GOING ON STOP URALAKA PLEASE

**Class 1-A Group Chat**

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Did I do something wrong? Is Midoriya choking…?

**Eat Your Greens:** no no im okay just had a freak out

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Is the nickname bad?

**Eat Your Greens:** nono i love it! i just wasnt expecting it

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** I see. 

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Mostly unrelated, I wish I could have burned that purple idiot alive. Or froze him to death. 

**pet rocc:** i know this isnt very manly to admit but same

**pet rocc:** it wasnt manly of mineta

**Zero to Jirou:** You mean scumbag.

**pet rocc:** *scumbag 

**pet rocc:** to just out sensei like that

**pet rocc:** dorephan-sensei sounded so…

**pet rocc:** insecure

**pet rocc:** for someone so manly to feel that way

**Mista Bombastic:** Got a problem with that, Shitty Hair?

**pet rocc:** nonononono just i might have sort of kind of felt like that??

**Mista Bombastic:** You?

**Mista Bombastic:** You’re impressive I guess.

**pet rocc:** =o

**Mista Bombastic:** ...And cool. Not as cool as me! Or All Might! Got it, Shitty Hair?!

**pet rocc:** T______T thnx bakubro

**Essentially, God:** As of late, I started to feel insecure as well so I understand.

**Pretty In PINK:** Noooooooo, Yaomomo!! 

**Pretty in PINK:** EVERYONE IN CLASS 1-A ARE AMAZING!

**i sawed this boat in half:** E V E R Y O N E

**Pretty in PINK:** thanks boo luv u sero-wero

**i sawed this boat in half:** tanks mlady

**Heads or Tails?:** Instead of focusing on the messed up stuff in Dorephan-sensei’s journal, why don’t we look at the good?

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** No.

**Sparkle Party:** Non?

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** I have a better plan.

**Sparkle Party:** Alright, Todoroki!

**Sparkle Party:** Shouto* Sorry!

**Pichu Main:** why dont u wanna be called dorephan, shouto?

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Too much attention. I don’t want anyone to come after 

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** ...Dad.

**Pretty in PINK:** AWWWWWWWW YOU CALLED HIM DAD

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** That’s what he is, so.

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Anyway. My plan. Dad likes to cook. A lot. So if you don’t mind @Bakugo Katsuki @Sato Rikido can you make something for him? 

**Mista Bombastic:** Yeah, I’ll make something.

**Making Pancakes!:** you got it, shouto!

**Pichu Main:** LETS THROW AN APPRECIATION PARTY!!!!!

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way:** I can knit. Dorephan-sensei seems to be a big fan of birds, so I can make something for him.

**Pichu Main:** lmao tokoyami ur name!!!

**Pichu Main:** its big brain time

**Pichu Main:** @Aizawa Shouta please bring your cats

**Sleep Sr.:** Alright.

**Pichu Main:** Y E S. I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW!

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Party for Dorephansensei.mp4

**Two Ice Cream Flavors:** Thank you. He looks a lot happier.


	7. ACT 1, Scene 7: Blast of Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou must prove his worth in order to join the Hero Course!
> 
> In the middle of the night, Shigaraki takes solace in an online friend as they play a game together.
> 
> As the training camp rolls around, Link and Bakugo are swiftly kidnapped by the League.

If there was one thing Shinsou wanted in life, it was becoming a Pro Hero. He wanted to tell Japan, the entire world that Villainous Quirks didn’t exist. He wanted to prove to everyone who bullied and mocked him that he was a _hero._

Shinsou tried his best in the entrance exam. He didn’t make it into the Hero Course. It stung. It stung enough to make him cry to his dads. But then, he had another shot. The Sports Festival. 

Shinsou garnered some attention, mostly due to his Quirk. Surprisingly, it was all positive. Even though he wasn’t in the Hero Course, his dads tutored him day in, day out. Hizashi threw ideas into Shinsou’s head. One idea that caught his eye was a voice modifier. Shouta, on the other hand became a demon disguised as a drill sergeant.

Good god. 

Shinsou shuddered. Last Friday was filled to the brim was sparring, exercises and non-stop Quirk use. It was rough, ripping his body and spirit in two, but Shinsou greatly appreciated it. Shouta, his Dad took him seriously. He trained him seriously solely because his son wanted to be a Hero. The fact that his dads believed in him, encouraged him, and trained with him, kept Shinsou going. His dads were amazing.

“Hey, Shinsou-kun! Shinsou-kun, hellooo? Is anyone up there?” 

The sound of a classmate’s voice brought Shinsou out of his thoughts. He glanced at them, pretending to look uninterested. 

“Yeah?”

“The principal requested you to come to Ground Beta. He didn’t say what for.”

Shinsou’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. Without saying a word, he left the classroom. He walked with confidence. Everytime Dad noticed him walking with a slouch, the man would fuss. Shinsou rolled his eyes each and every time. Pro Hero Eraserhead was a no nonsense, critical and realistic man. Aizawa Shouta, however, was a tired man that gave no fucks about his own appearance and public opinion other than his son, husband and nineteen pseudo children. 

Shinsou softly shook his head. He eventually made it to Ground Beta. It was a large area with fake gray buildings and plain streets. What surprised him was the sight of Dorephan. The man was busy checking a row of weapons. Instead of the wooden replicas, Shinsou was met with _actual_ weapons. Blades, spears, daggers and bo staffs. They glinted in the sunlight. 

Dorephan was a cool enough guy. Quiet, like Dad. Goofy, like Papa. Shinsou thought back to when they first met. God, he was such a dick to the poor guy. He was left mortified at the end of the day once he realized he somewhat insulted a _teacher._ Sure, he didn’t say anything directly but it was _all_ implied. 

Shinsou then paled. 

Dorephan wouldn’t exact revenge, right?

Shinsou was totally going to die today, wasn’t he?

Instead of externally freaking out, Shinsou blurted a question.

“Uh, so, why am I here?”

Dorephan blinked, reeling back in surprise.

“_No one told you? Anything_?” Revali asked in confusion.

“Told me what?”

Dorephan’s right ear flicked. A muffled, tinny voice softly blared from the device in his ear. The man faltered. 

“_I’m not allowed to tell you, sorry._”

Shinsou gave Dorephan a flat look. Dorephan created a light breeze around them. He smirked. His green eyes flashed with mirth.

“_But I will say, you must beat me in a fight. You have to strike me two hundred times. If I hit you three times, I’ll win._”

What?

Did Shinsou hear that right?

Two hundred.

How in the hell would he manage that?

Dorephan was practically a god when it came to weaponry. Shinsou was fairly decent with his Dad-Approved scarf and a bo staff. 

Shinsou must have looked stressed, because Dorephan continued.

“_I wouldn’t worry too much, Link isn’t_ that _good._”

Shinsou snorted, “Did you just insult yourself?”

Dorephan glanced at his nails. He looked as smug as Bakugo.

“_Oh_ no, _I’m only saying that I’m better than him._ _But honestly, let your spirit fly true and_ win! _I’m certain you can do this._”

Shinsou nodded, smiling at the pep talk Dorephan gave.

“Alright.” 

The edge of Dorephan’s right wing flicked to the weapons. Shinsou made his way over to a small purple bo staff. His eyebrows quirked down at it. The bo staff was designed just like one of his sketches he showed his Dad. The metal was coated with shiny eggplant purple paint. A black cloth with yellow tips was wrapped at the ends of the staff. A thin line was in the middle. Below the line was a red button. Shinsou picked it up with suspicion. He clicked the button, watching the bo staff expand into its full size. 

Dorephan smiled ever so softly. He walked over to a massive blade. Dorephan held it with two hands. Shinsou gulped down his uneasiness and let a blank expression wash over him. He twirled the lightweight bo staff before slamming it down. Dorephan smirked. The winds slowly kicked up. Shinsou ran up to Dorephan. The man predicted that. The winds grew stronger, pushing the boy away. Shinsou grit his teeth. He shifted his feet into a fighting stance, digging his brown slip ons into the ground. Shinsou firmly planted the bo staff in front of him, stopping himself from hitting a building. Dorephan tsked at him.

“_Standing there doing nothing won’t help you._”

Shinsou frowned. Dorephan was right. But, if he ran like hell against this wind pressure, it wouldn’t end too well for him. 

“Using wind currents won’t help you, either! That doesn’t count as hitting me!”

Dorephan hummed. The wind stopped. Dorephan placed the weapon on his back. The man outstretched his arms as if he was shooting an arrow. Winds swirled around him. A transparent green arrow formed in between his hands.

“_Rain of Arrows_!”

A plethora of green arrows rained above, all aimed towards Shinsou. Shinsou cursed under his breath. The arrows closed in. Shinsou dashed like a mad man. Not _away_ from the arrows, but straight for his target. The arrows whizzed by him. Shinsou rapidly twirled his bo staff, disintegrating the arrows in front of him. He barely dodged the other arrows. Panting for air, he stood in front of Dorephan. Shinsou whacked the bo staff into Dorephan’s side. He took the hit. Shinsou noticed his bloody arms. The boy winced.

“_One hundred and ninety nine to go_!” Dorephan snarked.

Dorephan took his weapon and swung it. At just the right time, Shinsou ducked and rolled to the side. Shinsou knelt on one knee, flicking his bo staff into Dorephan’s legs. Dorephan grunted. The man glanced at him. His eye turned a deeper shade of green. Electricity sparked in his left hand. Shinsou narrowed his eyes, getting up. He swiftly turned to face Dorephan. Shinsou pressed the button and twisted the bo staff. The bo staff split into two. The dual bo staffs served as handles for daggers. 

Surprise flickered on Shinsou’s face. This bo staff followed his latest sketch to a T. Shouta had added onto his sketch by suggesting the bo staff include a dual dagger mode. Hizashi screeched that owning a dagger or a bo staff without a license was illegal, but didn’t disapprove. In fact, he sneakily advised Shinsou to make the bo staff compact and the daggers a hidden feature.

Shinsou yelled as he stabbed Dorephan’s left hand. The electricity _boomed._ It surged into the dagger-bo staff, increasing the intensity. It shocked Shinsou. Shinsou bit his lip to avoid screaming his head off. Shinsou struggled to keep himself from falling. He risked getting hit again and slashed away at Dorephan. Dorephan shoved Shinsou. Shinsou kept a tight grip on the blade embedded in Dorephan’s hand. Due to the force Dorephan used, the blade was ripped right out. Shinsou grimaced at the blood dripping down Dorephan’s palm. Dorephan eyed the injury.

Shinsou jumped away from Dorephan, turning his dagger back into a bo staff. Dorephan’s hair turned snow white. Dorephan held the blade with one hand. He ran towards Shinsou. Once he got close enough, Dorephan swung his sword. Shinsou blocked the attack with his bo staff. His tired eyes widened. Shinsou was pushed back into a building. He grunted, dropping to the floor.

Shinsou used his bo staff to hold himself up.

“I’m,” Shinsou gasped, “I’m _not_ going to back down, got it?!”

Shinsou rushed up to Dorephan, ignoring the growing headache he had. As Dorephan slashed his sword, Shinsou blocked again. He vaulted over his bo staff, kicking Dorephan twice in the face. Shinsou backed away once Dorephan recovered. Dorephan made no move to attack him. His eyes and hair color changed. Transparent green wings sent him into the air. Shinsou balked, mouth slipping open in surprised annoyance. Dorephan landed on a small building.

While he _could_ climb up to reach Dorephan, Shinsou was still feeling a bit out of it. He wondered how the hell that Kaminari kid dealt with short circuiting all the time. 

“Hey, you stupid chicken! Get back down!”

Dorephan made an offended noise, half squawking at the insult. Shinsou hasn’t trained himself enough to ensnare someone by the noises they made in response _or_ the opposite - him making a noise. His Quirk was still a bit finicky. 

Nonetheless, Dorephan responded. 

“_I am no-_”

The wings faded away, turning into tiny green lights. A blank look settled on Dorephan’s face.

“Walk off the building.”

Dorephan moved like a zombie, striding forward. He fell. Before Shinsou could close the gap between them, Dorephan’s Quirk broke him out of his Brainwashing. His wings reappeared. Dorephan hovered above the ground before landing with a flourish. 

“How did you break out of it so fast?”

“_My Quirk essentially makes my body a vessel for spirits. Which means, they can override your control._”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

Dorephan looked away as if he got caught stealing from a cookie jar.

“_Yes_?”

Shinsou made a face, “You haven’t _died_ from using your Quirk, right? _Right_?” 

“_Does it count if my Quirk activates when I die_?”

“What the fuck?” Shinsou whispered under his breath.

Dorephan gave Shinsou a sheepish look. Shinsou huffed. He ran as quickly as he could, jabbing the bo staff into Dorephan’s stomach. Dorephan grabbed the bo staff and flung Shinsou into a nearby building. Shinsou stopped himself from tumbling by outstretching his left foot. He slid back. Shinsou frowned, biting his lip. The bo staff was in Dorephan’s hands.

“That doesn’t count! You didn’t hit me!”

Dorephan shrugged. Winds kicked up once again. It dragged Shinsou towards Dorephan. Shinsou pushed himself to run away. The winds then sent him upwards, a few feet off the ground. Shinsou internally panicked. It showed on his face because the wind slowed. It gently brought him back down.

Dorephan hit Shinsou with his own bo staff.

“_That’s two._”

Shinsou grunted, falling to the ground. He tried to blink the dizziness away. Dorephan loomed above him, holding out his hand. Shinsou was about to take it until he saw sparks dancing along his palm. Shinsou screeched the first thing that came into his head.

“Open the door or I’ll throw rocks at your window, you stupid-”

“_Are you-_”

Dorephan was under Shinsou’s control. Shinsou sighed in relief.

“Drop the bo staff.”

Dorephan let go of the weapon. It clattered onto the ground. Shinsou quickly retrieved his bo staff. Dorephan regained control. Solid rock replaced his skin. Shinsou ran past him, into the sea of buildings. He made random turns to confuse Dorephan. His heart leapt at his throat as he heard violent winds swarming the area. Shinsou gulped in air, running faster. A single transparent arrow flew past his head. Shinsou turned on his heel. He stared down Dorephan. Dorephan used the winds to send Shinsou into the air. Shinsou pressed the button and twisted the bo staff. Before he crashed into a building, Shinsou yelled.

“Stop!”

“_So-_”

Shinsou activated his Quirk. He didn’t request anything, but the winds died down. Shinsou descended, kicking at Dorephan’s chest. Dorephan snapped out of it. He readied his sword, striking Shinsou. Shinsou jumped _over_ the blade, mid-swing. He aimed his daggers at Dorephan’s neck. Shinsou threw one up into the air. He punched Dorephan hard in the face. Dorephan stumbled. Shinsou leapt behind Dorephan, catching the falling dagger. Shinsou stabbed Dorephan’s back. He pushed him down with a firm kick. Dorephan looked over his shoulder, staring at Shinsou. Shinsou kept the man pinned on the ground. Dorephan grunted, hair turning bright red. Green electricity crackled around his hand. Shinsou kicked at Dorephan’s wrist before jumping back. 

“What’s the point of this? Are you getting revenge because I insulted you?”

Dorephan rose to his feet and walked up to Shinsou. Shinsou tightly held onto his bo staff.

“_Why don’t you ask Aizawa, hm_?”

“Isn’t he teaching a class right now?” 

Dorephan coughed into his hand. 

“_Well, no._”

The device in Dorephan’s ear went off. Within minutes, Eraserhead and Present Mic waltzed into Ground Beta. The pair quickly found them. Hizashi grinned from ear to ear, teeming with excitement. Shouta’s lips quirked into a smile. The black haired man gently pat Shinsou’s wild purple hair. 

“The staff watched over your performance.”

“Uh-”

“We came to a decision, Hitoshi.”

Hizashi made finger guns with his hands, rolling them.

“_Kat_oshi, you can be a hero!”

Shinsou made a croaking noise. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away. Shouta and Hizashi flanked him. They hugged their son as he cried his eyes out. Dorephan only smiled.

* * *

Shigaraki rolled his head, hearing pops erupt from his neck. He itched to scratch at his neck. Shigaraki decided against it. He instead opened the Discord app.

**ashenworld99:** yo.

**Charge_Bolt69:** yooooooo!! broha, i havent seen ya in a while, you good?

**ashenworld99:** things could be better, my old man has been pressuring me to do something for the summer

**Charge_Bolt69:** ughhhh thats such a bummer, ur dad clearly has no idea what summer means! summer means freedom!

**Charge_Bolt69:** uhhh, actually lemme do a raincheck on that clain cause our class has to do a program for the summer…

**Charge_Bolt69:** clam*

**Charge_Bolt69:** clay*

**Charge_Bolt69:** i give up

**ashenworld99:** how do you mess up THAT badly?

**Charge_Bolt69:** DONT JUDGE ME OKAY????? 

**Charge_Bolt69:** IM DEALINGF WITH SO MUCH STUFF RN LIKE YO BRO

**ashenworld99:** yo bro?

**Charge_Bolt69:** THE GUY I WAS RANTING ABOUT?????? THE CUTE BOY???

**ashenworld99:** this wasnt an invitation to start talking.

**Charge_Bolt69:** DOESNT MATTER!!! ITS CURRENTLY LIKE ONE IN THE MORNING AND NO ONE ELSE IS ON

**Charge_Bolt69:** but like omg hes in our class now

**ashenworld99:** im sensing a rant incoming

**ashenword99:** good god end me now

**Charge_Bolt69:** BRO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

**Charge_Bolt69:** HES SO PRETTY?????????

**ashenworld99:** why is that a question.

**Charge_Bolt69:** im not annoying you, am i?

Shigaraki rolled his eyes.

**ashenworld99:** ur good.

**ashenworld99:** i was hoping you can play a game with me, like usual.

**Charge_Bolt69:** Overwatch? Smash? 

**Charge_Bolt69:** V O I C E C H A T?

**ashenworld99:** no no yes.

**Charge_Bolt69:** ooooooooooOOOOOOOH? WHAT GAME BRO???? YOU GOT POEMON SWORD???

**ashenworld99:** Pkmn SwSh offends me.

**Charge_Bolt69:** BUT SNOM!!!!!! OUR LORD AND SAVIOR

**Charge_Bolt69:** lordsnomington.jpeg

ashenworld99: ill raise you one infinitely better

**ashenworld99:** Trubbish.png

**Charge_Bolt69:** compelling argument, ash!

**Charge_Bolt69:** what game we playin?

**ashenworld99:** Animal Crossing

**Charge_Bolt69:** mY pUSSY ACHES FOR MORE AC YAAAAAAAS

**ashenworld99:** jesus fucking christ. 

**ashenworld99:** i got the game a week ago, my friend just went ahead and mailed me New Leaf

**Charge_Bolt69:** is it _that_ friend? the one you hate-like?

**ashenworld99:** its the friend i hate-like

**Charge_Bolt69:** ITS STRESS RELIEF TIME! GAMER NATION, GAMER NATION! 

**Charge_Bolt69:** its animal cris-crossing walking, clothes shopping, crippling debt TIIIIIMEEEEEEE

**ashenworld99:** i should have slept…

Shigaraki tapped the ‘Start Call’ button. It rung for a bit. Charge_Bolt69 picked up.

“Hey.” Shigaraki greeted.

“Sup sup, Ash?”

“You’re very chipper for someone who has school tomorrow.”

His online friend barked out a loud laugh, “School schmool.”

A second passed and his friend panicked.

“Oh _god,_ I’m so screwed tomorrow. I think we have a test, too.” 

Shigaraki rolled his eyes again.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Why are you so mean to me?” Charge_Bolt69 wailed into Shigaraki’s ears.

“Because I can.”

His friend blew a raspberry. Shigaraki heard shuffling. Charge hummed a short song and laughed.

“I found it!”

Shigaraki grunted, looking around for his 2DS. 

“Hold on, let me get my gloves.”

Shigaraki picked up a pair of gray wool gloves on his nightstand. He quickly put the gloves on and opened the drawer. Shigaraki pulled out his 2DS and his copy of Animal Crossing. He popped in the cartridge and started the game.

“Alright, I’m on. My town or yours?” Shigaraki asked.

“I want to flex, so my town!”

Shigaraki let his character run towards the train station. He rapidly pressed the A button to speed through the text. He entered Charge’s town after a few minutes. Shigaraki was nearly lulled to sleep by the calming music and chirping bugs. The sun had long set, and the villagers’ houses were no longer lit up. Shigaraki marveled at Charge’s town. Flowers neatly decorated the town, with no weeds or pitfalls in sight. The flowers seemed to represent _something._ Maybe the friends the kid had been talking about. Yellow tulips created a ring around purple tulips in the shape of a heart. Nearby, a patch of orange, yellow and ruby red cosmos were planted in the shape of a weird looking explosion. Bright ass pink roses and black-white pansies were next to them. 

Shigaraki saw a blur of colors rush by. The character skidded to a stop. It waved several times and clapped once. Charge’s character had way too bright yellow hair and muddy brown cat-like eyes. An open black jacket, slacks and purple slip ons completed his character’s look.

“_That’s_ what your character looks like, Ash?”

“I will run all over your flowers.”

Charge let out a mortified, strangled gasp.

“Don’t you _dare,_ bro! I worked so hard to get these combinations right!”

Shigaraki snorted. Charge’s character sped past him, leaving Shigaraki to follow behind him. They weaved around the flowers and ran to the edge of the town. The pair walked down the sandy ramp, strolling at the beach. They stood where the water met sand and watched the stars. The two stood there, letting the quiet atmosphere consume them.

“You know, I never got the chance to thank you.” Charge began.

Thank him? For what? Hating people? Wanting to murder All Might? 

“Middle school was so hard for me, you know? I know I told you _so_ many times, so you already got my life story. It’s just, I really only had _one_ friend to support me, I mean, mom and dad helped a ton. But to this day I _never_ talked about the bullying or my epic gamer insecurity.”

A sigh tore through Shigaraki’s mic.

“So in middle school, you know, I coped by playing video games and reading English books. Ash, you were _there_ for me,” a sniff, “and because of you, I’m in my _dream_ school. You told me, sorry for my French, ” Charge let out a wet laugh and tried to impersonate Shigaraki, “fuck the people who think you can’t do shit, all you have to fucking do is work on your Quirk and keep being the little shit I know.”

It was a bastardized attempt. Shigaraki snorted.

“I didn’t want you to start moping all the damn time.” Shigaraki deflected.

“I’d be pretty boring, huh?”

“More annoying, really.”

Charge whined, “Not cool, man, not cool!”

Charge laughed a second or two after.

“I hope we can stay friends.”

Friends. That’s what they were. A sixteen year old Shigaraki hoped for some kind of connection. Whether he liked it or not, Charge answered his wish. They had met through an MMO, with Shigaraki helping Charge with a main quest line dungeon. The kid was begging the world chat to help him, but no one paid attention to him. Shigaraki stepped up to the plate and that was that. He remembered sitting next to Charge’s character, surrounded by a dinky little dungeon room and a campfire. They quickly hit it off, trading life stories and jokes like it was nothing.

Charge then begged Shigaraki to get Discord. They endlessly talked. Charge filled Shigaraki in about his terrible experience in middle school. On Charge’s end, his life got better once he started high school. Shigaraki was mildly proud of him.

Okay, Shigaraki was proud of him.

This wallflower, shy as all hell kid bloomed into a decent human being, unlike him. He hurt his dog. He hurt his family.

He still hurts people. He still _hates_ people. Sensei said that was good, he _always_ said it was good. 

People were meant to be used. People were meant to be expendable. 

Shigaraki’s head throbbed. Violently. 

All For One. Sensei was there for him ever since he saved him. Ever since Shigaraki painfully waited for _anyone_ to help him.

Shigaraki remembered. He remembered telling Dorephan a bit about Sensei a couple of times. Dorephan didn’t seem to take the information well. It was like he _hated_ Sensei. Shigaraki cursed, screeching bloody murder at Dorephan. Dorephan let him explode. Once he quieted down, Dorephan explained his hatred over All For One. 

A name popped up, a name Dorephan openly despised. The name was _spat_ out like a vicious swear. Cinder. Dorephan talked about a dead woman. His calm, cheerful voice lowered with clear distaste. He spoke of how she manipulated kids to work for her, which Shigaraki didn’t exactly care about. Most of the things he said, Shigaraki ignored.

Except for one thing. _One_ word struck him like lightning. Grooming. As he listened to Dorephan, Shigaraki looked the term up. 

Shigaraki then scrolled through reddit. _Thousands_ of eerily similar stories swarmed his screen. Shigaraki asked Dorephan about his ex-villain friends, and he told him everything. They were like him, those two. A thief lured in with the promise of a family, and an assassin dragged into hell itself.

In that moment, his world decayed for a second time. But, he couldn’t just disobey Sensei. He had to kidnap Dorephan, and by extension, that Bakugo kid. If he didn’t, well, All For One wouldn’t be pleased. 

Shigaraki sighed into the mic.

“Charge, can I ask you a question?”

“You already did!”

“A serious question.”

“Alright, alright.”

Shigaraki sighed again.

“Do you think the worst person can change?”

Charge laughed, “Really? An Undertale quote?”

Shigaraki did an angry emote. Charge’s character reacted with a fearful emote.

Shigaraki heard static from Charge’s mic.

“If one of our angry classmates can try, I think you have a shot. I think the first step is to recognize what’s wrong. What choices you made that you regret, or what turned you into a bad person.”

Shigaraki hummed.

“And if you’ve been a terrible person from the beginning?”

“No.” 

“No?”

“We know what we are, but not what we may be.” Charge quoted in English.

Charge continued in Japanese, “When we’re young, like, I don’t know, five? We can’t understand if we’re a trash fire of a human being or not. What we _do_ get at that age, is what’s around us. When we grow up, some kids have _no_ idea that they’re terrible ‘cause they think it’s normal.”

“If you’re a piece of shit and _realize_ that, and you _want_ to change, that’s great. It’s not too late to,” Charge laughed, “turn a _New Leaf._”

“Very funny.”

“I know, I’m the _greatest_!” Charge chirped.

“You’re the worst.”

Charge’s character ran along the beach. The sound of feet hitting water and sand blared into his 2DS’ speakers. Shigaraki made a thinking emote, then a nod. He ran alongside Charge and gently nudged the circle pad to slow down. Charge stopped running, turning his character around. The full moon shone against his features. The clouds rolled away, revealing more of the dark purple-blue sky. Stars twinkled and for a moment, a falling star shot by. 

Charge gasped. His character looked up into the sky. An aurora flooded the beautiful night.

“I’ve never seen that before.” Charge whispered.

After a beat, Shigaraki replied.

“Isn’t this supposed to appear in Winter?”

Charge fussed, “Hey! Don’t ruin the moment!”

The clock turned 2:00 AM and the music changed. Shigaraki closed his eyes. Maybe Charge was right. Shigaraki _could_ change, but not right now.

* * *

In a sea of roaring blue flames, Button, Shouto and Midoriya watched. They watched Bakugou sink into a dark purple portal. His carmine eyes widened in pure dread. Next to him was Link. Link elbowed Dabi in the stomach, trying to get out of his hold. His midnight blue hair blew in the wind. As Link was dragged inside the same portal, he yelled out to his sons.

“_SHOUTO, BUTTON! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fi-_”

Dabi knocked Link out. 

Link was _gone._

Button dropped to the ground. To his right, he heard Midoriya scream as if he was being murdered. To his left, he felt the temperature rise and drop. In the corner of his eye, Button saw orange flames and frost coating the ground.

He was gone again. Again again again again-

Button slammed his fist into the ground. His Aura flared to life, creating a dent in the dirt. 

His Mama was gone. Just. Like. _That._


	8. ACT 1, Scene 8: A Fated Battle! Will the Heroes Prevail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima, Button, and Shouto vow to rescue their teacher and classmate, with a little help from Yaoyozaru and Iida.
> 
> Meanwhile, Link has a terrible time at the League of Villains' hideout.
> 
> As All Might crashes through the hideout, a battle between him, Link and All For One begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning** for torture, self-mutilation, sexual assault (unwanted kissing).

Class 1-A crowded around Midoriya’s hospital bed. The boy let his eyes slip shut. Noises went in and out his ears. His eyes snapped open at one name. Bakugo. _Kacchan._ His bleary, tired green eyes sharpened with clarity.

“Midoriya!” Kirishima called.

Midoriya turned his head towards the redhead. His emerald eyes sparked.

“Let’s rescue Bakugo and Dorephan-sensei!” Kirishima shouted as he reached out for Midoriya.

Midoriya grimaced. He stared down the casts around his arms. Gritting his teeth, Midoriya nodded.

Button clenched his fist, glancing at the pristine white floor as if it killed someone. The Faunus stayed eerily quiet. Shouto gently laid his left hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Button-niisan, I can hear your thoughts, it’s okay. We _will_ get Dad back.”

Tsyu placed a finger on her chin. She let out a sigh, which turned into a low, distressed croak.

“We have to think about this calmly. If we go through with this, we’re no better than criminals!”

Silence ensued. 

“Tsu, we wo-” Kirishima began.

A snarl cut him off. Everyone’s heads snapped to Button. Button curled his hands into fists. His eyes darkened.

“Repeat that for me.”

A shiver went down Tsyu’s spine. Button’s voice was cold as Shouto’s ice.

“Even if we manage to save Bakugo-kun and Dorephan-sensei, we would get in trouble for using our Quirks! Going out there and _fighting_ will destroy what we’ve been working for! We’ll get _hurt,_ Dorephan-kun- and- and I _can’t!_ I don’t want to lose any of you, _please_ don’t do this.”

Tsyu felt tears roll down her cheeks. The class’ mood sharply went down, cooing at Tsyu in an attempt to calm her down. Button strolled towards her. 

“_Tsu._” Button grounded out.

Tsyu wiped her eyes. 

“Y-Yes?”

“That might matter to you, and I’m glad you care enough about everyone, but I. Don’t. _Care_!”

“Bu-”

Button scratched at his scalp.

“Tsyu! My _dad_ was fucking kidnapped by the _League._”

“I understand, but that doesn’t mean you can rescue him so easily! They will _kill_ us.”

“Tell that to me when I find him _dead._ Each and every one of you _know_ what he went through, don’t you?! If you fucking think I’ll _stand_ here waiting for someone to help, you’re _wrong._ I _**won’t**_ let him suffer again!”

“Dorephan-kun.” Yaoyozaru murmured.

“What.”

“I’ll join you.”

“Momo-chan, no!” Tsyu cried.

Button _fumed._ Before he could snap at Tsyu, Shouto wrapped the boy in an awkward hug. Shouto let his right side cool down his brother.

“I’m angry, too, niisan. I want nothing more than to set the League on fire for what they did, and I _know_ you want the same. I’m even _more_ sure that Mercury-oji and Dad’s friends will raise hell just to save him.”

Shouto let go, holding onto Button’s shoulders. Button hung his head. A tear fell onto the floor. The Faunus clutched onto Shouto’s red t-shirt.

“I don’t want him to get hurt. I can’t stomach seeing _that_ again. Shouto, _please._ We _have_ to save him.”

“I promise, we’ll save them. I _promise._”

* * *

Link’s eye fluttered open. He glanced at his surroundings. Link was sat in the middle of an unkempt bar. Red barstools lined up near a somewhat polished table, with one of the chairs on the floor. The cushions were ripped in some areas. The brown brick walls were chipped. One destroyed All Might poster was taped to the wall. 

Link realized he was tied to a wooden chair with his hands behind his back. Scowling, he eyed the people in the room. 

“Ahhh! Shiggy! Linky-kun is awake, he’s awake!” Toga chimed, skipping closer to him.

Toga leaned forward and blushed. A grin stretched her face.

“You’re so cute and strong, Linky-kun! I want to be _just_ like you.”

Link’s eyebrows furrowed. His ears twitched at a sharp laugh. Link ignored the frenzied gasp Toga let out. He turned to the sound. Mineta stood in a corner and grinned at Link. His former student approached him, popping a ball off his head.

_Urbosa!_

“_Shigaraki_!”

Shigaraki scratched at his neck, “What?”

“_Why the hell did you kidnap me and Bakugo_?”

Mineta’s grin widened.

“Taking Bakugo was _my_ idea. As for you, though,” Mineta tapped at his chin, as if he tried to remember something, “Didn’t Salem want to take your Quirk?”

“_Mineta._”

Mineta ignored him, “Question is - will you kill me since I’m working with the League?”

“_No, I’m not goin-_”

Mineta slammed the grape ball into Urbosa’s cheek. He ripped the ball right off, watching her skin stick to the purple ball. Blood dripped from Urbosa’s cheek. Urbosa grit her teeth, not saying a word.

Mineta frowned as Toga gushed about the blood.

“Shiggy! Can I take his blood, please, please, please?!”

Shigaraki scratched at his neck again. He didn’t respond to Toga’s request. Toga pulled out a knife. With her free hand, she threaded her fingers in Urbosa’s hair. 

“Don’t use your Quirk, okay?” Toga asked.

Green electricity sparked around them. Toga tightened her grip and stabbed Urbosa in her face. She pulled the knife out, watching the blood ooze down the blade. Glee lit up in her yellow eyes. She licked the blood off with a deranged, but happy smile.

“Your blood tastes so _good._” Toga murmured.

Toga swallowed the blood and activated her Quirk. Within moments, she turned into a carbon copy of Link. She opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. Toga pouted, playfully glaring at Urbosa. She used her own voice to speak.

“_Woooooow!_ I’m so happy I can _be_ you, Linky-kun!”

Toga gasped in delight as red colored her cheeks. She cut the straps of Link’s eyepatch, touching her closed right eye.

“Ooh! How did you lose your eye, Linky-kun? Tell me!”

Urbosa’s mouth stayed shut.

“Toga, relax.” Dabi drawled.

Toga stuck out her tongue, “Meanie.”

Dabi shoved his scarred hands into his pants pocket. His blue eyes roved over to Urbosa. 

“The Todoroki kid.”

Urbosa sent a murderous look to Dabi. The black haired man shrugged, unfazed.

“Tell me, Dorephan. Is the kid safe? Is he fed well? Is he happy?” Dabi whispered under his breath.

Urbosa narrowed her eye.

“_Why does that matter to you_?”

Dabi’s icy blue eyes widened slightly. Blue flames seeped through his scarred face. He roughly bit his bottom lip.

“Just answer.” Dabi flatly replied.

_He sounds worried._

“_I’m not answering that._”

Dabi leveled Urbosa with a cold look. A plea flickered in his eyes, making him seem _alive._

“I will burn you alive if you don’t tell me.” Dabi casually threatened.

_Is he threatening me because asking isn’t working?_

Urbosa scoffed, “_I’ve been burnt alive before, your threat is nothing new._”

“Yeah! That Cinder lady killed you like that, right?” Mineta asked with a smirk.

Dabi strode towards Urbosa. Flames popped into his left palm. He held his hand close to Urbosa’s face. He leaned down. His lips were inches from Urbosa’s ear.

“I’m his brother,” Dabi paused, his hushed voice shifted into a disgusted snarl, “Touya _Todoroki._”

Urbosa’s eye went wide. Dabi backed away. He eyed Urbosa as if expecting an answer. The hostile look on Urbosa’s face vanished. Her emerald eyes softened. She smiled.

“_You don’t have to worry, Dabi. He’s safe and so much happier._”

The tension in Dabi’s shoulders went away. Relief flooded his face before he schooled his features. A gruff ‘thanks’ left his lips.

“You won’t be.” Mineta replied.

Urbosa rose an eyebrow. Mineta sneered up at her.

“Toga, gimme your knife.” Mineta ordered.

“But, it’s _miiine,_ Min-Min!”

“Fine. Keep your eye on Dorephan and stab him as many times as you want.”

Toga’s grin looked incredibly _disturbing_ on Link’s face. His blue eye crinkled in clear happiness, while his mouth hung open in pure _ecstasy._ Fangs poked out of Toga’s mouth, giving her true appearance away. She lunged for him. A quick slice tore through Urbosa’s green t-shirt. 

“If you even _think_ of fighting back, we’ll kill Bakugo.” Mineta offhandedly added.

Mineta gestured to a knocked out Bakugo.

Urbosa grit her teeth. Giggles slipped out of Toga’s mouth. It sounded more like Link’s. Quiet huffs of air. The tip of the knife poked Urbosa’s chest. She put pressure on the blade, dipping it deeper into her skin. Blood beaded from the small puncture wound. Toga slowly dragged the knife down, grinning at the thin red line she created. 

“I just _know_ you’ll be so handsome covered in blood.” Toga cooed.

Urbosa’s skin crawled.

“Oh, I don’t know who would look best, Izuku or _you,_ Linky. I guess I can decide right now, huh?”

Toga eyed Urbosa’s neck. She brought the blade up to Urbosa’s juglar. Toga tapped the blade against Urbosa’s skin. She _slowly_ sliced at her neck, watching the blood dribble. Toga moved the blade to Urbosa’s right ear. She touched her own ear, smiling as it twitched under her fingers. The blush on her face deepened.

Toga cut the tip of Urbosa’s ear. It flicked hard and drooped. A pained gasp left her lips. Toga invaded Urbosa’s personal space.

“Your ears are sensitive, too.” Toga pointed out in curiosity.

Toga’s voice sounded unhinged and hazy. Toga lapped up the blood oozing from Urbosa’s ear. Urbosa bit her tongue to keep quiet. Toga frowned at the lack of a response. She stabbed Urbosa in the chest. When Urbosa didn’t scream out, Toga stabbed her again. Urbosa only grunted.

“It’s no fun when you don’t scream!” Toga childishly complained.

Mineta smirked, “So why don’t you just stab his other eye, Toga?”

Dread pooled in Urbosa’s stomach. Twice loudly flip flopped his opinions.

“Don’t torture the poor kid! Maim him, maim him!”

“Linky-kun, you were _so_ strong, trying to protect Todo-kun. So _pretty_ and brave,” Toga sighed, her pupil dilated, “I think I like you. I _like_ you, Link. Won’t you accept my confession?”

Urbosa grimaced. Toga held her chin in place and leaned forward. Her lips brushed against Urbosa’s. Urbosa’s mouth remained close. Toga stabbed Urbosa’s ear, humming in sick delight once the Gerudo made a pained cry. Toga plunged her tongue into Urbosa’s slightly parted mouth. The redhead let out an alarmed sound. Toga deepened the kiss, lightly nipping on Urbosa’s tongue. She drew blood. Toga full on _moaned_ with Link’s voice. Electricity crackled and Toga jumped away. She looked blissed out. The blonde pressed her hands on her blushing cheeks. Disgust festered in Urbosa’s body.

_This is so so so wrong. She’s a child!_

“That was my first kiss.” Toga airily said. 

Toga kept her eye on Urbosa, “Linky-kun, was that your first kiss, too? Answer me please!”

Urbosa ignored her question. Toga glared at the woman. Her pupil was still dilated. Toga pointed the knife below Urbosa’s left eye. 

_No-_

“Answer, Linky-kun!”

Toga tightened her grip on her knife. The tip of the blade was an inch away from Urbosa’s eye. Urbosa’s mind warped. A choked noise left her throat. Urbosa thought she saw crazed, bloodthirsty golden eyes staring back at her. A too wide, gleeful grin. Urbosa pressed her back against the chair. Her bright red hair faded back to blonde. 

Link trembled, looking past Toga.

_No, please don’t! Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, please-_

Toga said something, but Link couldn’t hear it. Dabi pulled the girl back. 

Voices- Noises filled the <strike>bar</strike> lone cell. Link lowered his head, blinking his tears away. He was going to die again. 

Link struggled to breathe. The sound of light footsteps thundered in his ears. In the corner of his eye, he saw a lanky figure. Spiked black hair shifted to a long, brown braid. Link _screamed._

_Daruk, Daruk-! Break them, break my fingers, please. I don’t want him to hurt me, please!_

‘_Little man, it’s ok-_’

_Daruk, **please!**_

Link’s blonde hair turned dove white. Daruk’s usual goofy smile was nowhere to be seen. A hard, thin line replaced it. Daruk curled his hands into fists. His dark blue eyes glowed as his skin turned into solid rock. He pulled his fingers back and flicked them. Each and every bone in his fingers shattered like glass. _Link_ smiled with tears rolling down his face. He cried out from the pain.

_Break the rest- my arms, my legs. Everything, break everything!_

“_Break them, break them, break-_” Daruk frantically murmured. 

“Kid, hey, kid, breathe.” A monotone, almost apathetic voice soothed. 

Daruk shook his head.

“Where are you, Dorephan?”

Daruk sniffled, “_S-Salem-_”

The same voice cursed under their breath.

“You’re in our hideout. The League of Villains’ hideout in Japan. I’m not gonna hurt you, Dorephan. Breathe with me, kid, come on.”

“_No! You’re lying, you’re lying_!”

“_Link,_ look at me, _look._”

Daruk sobbed, slowly meeting the person’s eyes. Blue. Dark blue. The person tore his gaze away, choosing to stare into _concerned_ red eyes.

“Boss. Talk to him, say literally anything. It might calm the kid down enough.”

Red eyes settled on Daruk.

“The new game you got me is boring as shit. I can’t actually hurt the villagers, so I hit them with a net or toy hammer. I’m currently trying to get an ugly ass _toad_ out of Shitville. The fucker moved right into a pathway I was making. For some goddamn reason, she _likes_ me. The masochist.”

Daruk’s ears gently twitched. The person continued.

“It’s relaxing, though. It helps me sleep. Your dumbass just decided to buy the damn game only because I was having sleep problems. Thanks, I guess.”

Daruk still looked like a mess, but he regained _some_ clarity.

“And I keep thinking about what you told me. About,” the person scratched at his neck, “Emerald and Mercury, right?”

Panic colored Daruk’s face. The person quickly backpedaled.

“I’m _not_ going to kill them, relax. I’m just feeling really _lost_ right now. I didn’t want to kidnap you or that angry little shit over there. I don’t know what to do now and it’s pissing me off!”

“_Don’t hurt me._” Daruk _begged._

“Not planning to.”

Another voice rang out in the room. Daruk glanced at the man made of purple mist. The man wiped a glass cup with a white cloth.

“Would you like a glass of water? Something to eat?”

Daruk _choked._ The questions seemed to drive him over the edge. Fat tears rolled down his face.

“_I don’t want anything, please- I_ don’t!”

The mist man’s yellow eyes narrowed. He shared a look with a very short boy.

“I think he was force fed or something.”

The mist man looked back at Daruk, “Very well.”

Yet _another_ voice filled the tense silence. It was _explosive,_ accusatory and furious. Daruk flinched.

“What did you do to Dorephan-sensei?!” Someone barked.

Daruk shakily looked over, face going white as a sheet. A blonde, red eyed kid stared back at him.

_Yang?_

The fury in the kid’s eyes died down, vaguely looking soft. He repeated his question in a quieter tone.

“_We_ didn’t do anything. The little psycho _did._” The black haired man spat, jabbing a flaming finger at Toga.

“Like hell I’ll believe that!”

The black haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, “Either quiet down or stop talking, you’re scaring Dorephan. We _almost_ got him to calm down.” 

The kid snapped his mouth shut with an audible _click._ The black haired man held up his flaming pointer finger.

“Focus on my flame, okay? Nothing else.”

Daruk warily eyed the blue fire.

“Good, good. You’re doing great, Link.”

The black haired man slowly let the flame expand and decrease in size.

“Can you breathe like that for me?”

Daruk shakily inhaled as the flame resembled a candle light. He unsteadily breathed out, trembling.

“Keep going, Link.”

Daruk followed his instructions, breathing a bit deeper. His breathing stuttered. Eventually, it evened out. Daruk rapidly blinked and tightly closed his eye. He opened his eye and stared at Dabi’s scarred face. His mouth slightly parted. Daruk looked a bit dazed. A tired sigh ripped out of Daruk’s lips. 

“_Dabi_?” Daruk rasped.

Shigaraki’s red eyes gleamed with pure _relief._ Dabi’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“You alright now, kid?”

Daruk nodded after a beat. 

“You didn’t take your meds, Dorephan-sensei?” Bakugo asked.

Daruk hung his head, “_I take them at night, but as you can see, we were kidnapped._”

“Sorry.” Shigaraki awkwardly said.

“_It’s-_”

A knock was heard against the door. Everyone in the room turned to the noise. 

“Hello, this is Pizza-La, Kamino store.”

“Wait, who ord-” Spinner began.

Out of _nowhere,_ All Might obliterated the wall with a single punch. Spinner was knocked out. A Pro Hero, Kamui Woods captured the League of Villains’ members with sturdy tree branches. Other heroes subdued the villains.

“Great, the cavalry's here.” Shigaraki hissed.

All Might’s bright blue eyes seemed to glow. His wide smile strained once he glanced at Daruk and Bakugo.

“You can’t run anymore, League of Villains! Why? Because _we_ are here!” All Might roared.

* * *

While All Might made his grand, hopeful entrance to the scene, it was All For One who set the stage. The man hovered in mid-air, watching All Might and that anomaly stare back at him. For the second time All Might and All For One fought, the blonde _wasn’t_ smiling. The other blonde briefly looked sick to his stomach. His fearful expression went away like the billowing wind as a golden triangle flashed on his right hand. All For One looked the boy over with his hands outstretched.

All For One _knew_ the boy had multiple Quirks, he could sense the power the kid possessed. Which was why he wanted Shigaraki to capture him. All For One only knew of _one_ of his Quirks, that healing one. That one in particular would be _extremely_ useful to him. That Quirk repaired the child’s broken bones and cuts like it were _nothing._ It left nothing behind.

All For One could _easily_ kill the pair. All Might was losing his power, his precious time. All For One could break his spirit by telling him who _exactly_ was Shigaraki Tomura. A multitude of Quirks would end the man, swiftly and painfully. All For One had limited information to go on for the anomaly, but he highly doubted the child could stand a chance. 

“I see you’ve made a carbon copy of yourself, All Might. I only hope he’s as durable as you.”

All Might grimaced, but didn’t reply. The boy narrowed his eye. He quickly pulled out a glowing blue blade. If All For One were any more poetic, the sword was akin to a beacon in the night.

All Might turned to the boy. Worry painted his face.

“Are you _sure_ you want to fight _him_?”

The boy only gave All Might a shallow nod. All For One laughed.

“Will you survive, boy?”

All For One’s left arm bulked up, enlarging in size as it started to resemble a blob of pure muscle. His left shirt and suit sleeve combusted under the power. All For One lowered to the ground. He pulled his arm back and aimed a punch at the child. Heavy winds tore through the already destroyed city. Pieces of the street broke apart, flying into nearby buildings. The boy was pushed away while All Might stood his ground. What surprised All For One was the fact that the boy _parried_ the attack with a shield. Time slowed.

The child grabbed a tablet from his hip. A yellow flash went off. All For One couldn’t move. The boy gestured to All Might. All Might broke out into a sprint as Link surged forward. The glowing blade rapidly struck All For One. Orange sparks and blue light went off around them. All Might sent a flurry of devastating punches to his nemesis. The heroic pair watched a transparent arrow spring from All For One’s body. It quickly turned bright red. Link blinked in confusion as the red arrow _shattered_ by the force of their combined attacks. Both Flurry Rush and Stasis+ ended. Link grit his teeth once All For One was freed. The man _stopped_ the insane recoil with ease. He stood in place, almost mocking them. All For One causally moved his right hand.

“Very interesting. Although I sustained some damage, recoil will not work on me.”

All For One simply _walked_ up to them. The ground cracked under the pressure, turning into small craters. The man readied a punch to All Might’s stomach. The child weaved into the way, with his shield blocking the incoming attack. All For One’s fingers transformed into jagged black-red spikes. The child tried to bat away the far reaching appendages. They pierced and latched onto his shield. They _flung_ him into the air and sent him crashing down into the ruined ground. The child landed with a heavy, wet _thud._ Blood pooled underneath him. All Might screamed something, probably the child’s name. All For One created a solidified sphere of air, launching it towards All Might with frightening speed. While All Might blocked the projectile, he was shoved into a dismantled wall. All Might spat out blood.

“It’s quite a shame I killed an innocent child.” All For One offhandedly addressed, not sounding remorseful at _all._

All Might’s bright blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. A grin flashed on his tanned face. It was more of a pained grimace.

“Heroes _never_ die.”

All For One briefly faltered once he sensed movement several feet away. The boy was _alive._ Unhurt, as well. It must have been the healing Quirk. All For One felt powerful winds whip around the area. A rush of air sped up into the sky. 

“_Rain of Arrows_!”

Thousands of transparent green arrows fired from the sky. 

“Oh? A ranged attack?”

All For One formed a thin, curved rectangular barrier above him. The garnet barrier expanded, covering his back. It reflected the arrows. The boy increased the wind power, disintegrating his projectiles. The child flew towards All For One and eventually deactivated his Quirk. He let himself fall as he held the glowing blade. All For One bent his arm, with his hand facing the child. He flicked his finger. Thin, dark red lines formed along his index finger. A small red orb protruded from his finger. It bolted towards the child’s chest, turning into a laser. The laser shot through his chest. Blood red spikes tore from the boy’s back. They transformed into needles once they broke off. The needles hovered around All For One like a demented halo.

“I think this Quirk is my favorite. Transmutation is fun, isn’t it?”

The boy fell onto the ground. He plunged his weapon into the broken street, struggling to get up. All For One felt an eye searing the back of his head. The child was healed again, shredding the work All For One did a second time. 

The needles merged in a thin spear. All For One launched it at All Might. The boy used his tablet, stopping the spear in its tracks. All Might punched at the spear. Statis+ sent the projectile back to its owner. All For One destroyed the spear with a snap of his fingers.

All For One concluded two things. One, he _had_ to catch All Might off guard. Two, he had to take the child’s healing Quirk. All Might was getting weaker, and this fight _highlighted_ that fact. The hero would have never been pushed that far by his attack. Six years ago, All Might would have _easily_ blasted the Air Cannon away with a mere flick of his finger. As for the child, he was troublesome. Annoyingly so. No matter what All For One did, the boy recovered. His healing Quirk invalidated his powerful attacks.

“All Might! Wouldn’t you like to know who _my_ son is related to?” All For One asked, almost sounding giddy.

After a beat of pure, tense silence, All For One answered.

“He is the grandson of _your_ beloved mentor, Nana Shimura!”

The pin drop silence gave way to a wail of agony. All Might’s scream was music to All For One’s ears. The shocking revelation was enough to change the tide of the fight. All For One bulked up his right arm with three different Quirks. Drills and spikes were littered along his bare arm. Red lightning crackled near his muscular, blob-like limb.

“You can die full of regrets, All Might.”

All For One bolted towards All Might. He slammed his fist into the man’s injured stomach. All Might intercepted the attack with his own. His right arm _snapped,_ immediately turning a mottled purple. Parts of his body grew noticeably weaker. He half shifted into his true form. Golden lightening crawled up his injured, limp arm.

“I will _not_ die, All For One!”

All Might reared his _mangled,_ bloody arm back. He took a page from Midoriya and punched All For One with enough force to bring him down. Air rushed out, almost like rising steam. Blood dripped from All Might’s mouth. The cameras stopped recording. 

All Might rose to his feet, seemingly victorious, All For One played dead. All For One inconspicuously shifted his left pinky finger into a thin black string. It faintly glowed as it trailed along the ground. The string gently latched around the child’s right leg. The boy noticed it and stabbed the string with his sword. The string hardened like steel. The steel string flashed red. The boy _screamed_ in pain. A glowing blue orb was ripped out of his body, almost stretching in width. Inside the orb was a white icon of an elephant. The orb changed color, turning a deep, dark red. It was absorbed by the string. A transparent green spirit frantically zipped around the boy and All For One. Wine red chains binded the terrified spirit. 

All Might lowered his head, realizing All For One was conscious. His eyes went _wide._ To add insult to injury, All For One healed the damage he received. His hearing and eyesight were mostly restored. Magenta bubbles formed around his body. A distant, echoing scream resounded in his head. It was a woman’s voice. All For One _grinned_ at the boy and All Might.

“I can’t _wait_ to see your guts strewn on the ground. And it _will_ happen because I am _here._”

All For One took a glance at Shigaraki. His boy looked _scared._ Scared of losing his father, All For One assumed. 

All For One’s ears rang _violently_ at the sound of gnawing teeth. It turned into high pitched, unbearable _screeching._ He turned to the noise. Black smoke rose from the boy’s body. Black veins bulged along his face. He dropped to the floor, screaming. His fair skin was devoured by charcoal black. His eye and sclera shifted glowing red. The boy’s dirty blonde hair turned dove white. 

Green lightning crackled around the boy’s body. Within a second, it turned black. His hair spiked up. Crimson strands littered his snow white hair.

All For One expected the boy to cry at the loss of his Quirk. Scream, beg his heart out, fight back to no avail. Time and time again, All For One was greeted with the same reactions. It never got old. However, the boy surprised him yet again. The amount of rage rolling off the child’s body was _thrilling._

“Doreph-” All Might began, trying to calm him down.

“**Give her back!**”

“Your Quirk? I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. It’s very useful to me.”

The growl that ripped out of the boy’s throat was monstrous. The child bit down on his own arm. The area he bit was entirely _shredded._ A large amount of black blood spilled onto the floor. It solidified into a slanted spike, stabbing All For One in the chest. The man healed the injury with the boy’s Quirk. 

The boy _teleported_ right in front of All For One. Lightning coursed through his legs and discharged once the boy slammed his foot into All For One’s stomach. His right hand glowed. The triangle made his skin bubble. As it faded, smoke billowed from his hand. The boy quickly followed up with another attack. Lightning pulsed around the glowing blue sword. He repeatedly stabbed All For One in the neck before he could heal himself. All For One was electrocuted. Black blood spewed from the boy’s legs. The blood jet towards All For One, turning into long needles. They pinned the man down. All For One destroyed them as he clenched his left fist. 

“Will you start begging, boy?” 

The boy didn’t reply. He gave All For One a grizzly smile, opening his mouth. His tongue was almost severed in half. Blood pooled in his mouth, oozing down his lips and chin. It solidified once it splattered onto All For One’s stomach. It completely pierced his body and spread like water. The black blood began to poison the man. All For One coughed up the blood, trembling. It solidified again and stabbed All For One’s tongue, choking him. The boy raised his blade above his head. With his free hand, he tightly grabbed All For One’s neck. Lightning _instantly_ shocked him. It rapidly increased in voltage. The glowing blade turned blood red. He brought the sword down. The boy _laughed_ at the blood gushing from All For One’s body.

“If you kill me, you won’t get your Quirk back.” 

The boy tilted his head. His neck _snapped._ He still laughed, the sound haunting and demonic. His laughter eventually stopped. He frowned, snapping his head back in place. 

“**Gihe it bach. Gihe it BACH!**” The boy gurgled, half slurring.

All For One found himself between a rock and a hard place. If he _didn’t_ give the Quirk back, the boy would kill him. If he chose to hand over the Quirk, he would die, or the very least get captured. 

“**Gihe it. Gihe it. Mifa. Gihe ‘er bach.**”

All For One _could_ kill the boy first, however. The child seemed to predict his mental declaration. He viciously clawed at All For One’s chest, eventually ripping it open. All For One healed the wound with the boy’s left hand still inside. All For One winced at claws poking his heart.

“**Now!**”

All For One raised his left hand. A glowing dark red orb flashed in his palm. The boy eyed it and promptly _sliced_ his arm clean off. The ball flickered out, fading away.

“Dorephan-san!” All Might shouted.

“**‘ell him. Gihe her!**”

“ALL FOR ONE! _Please_ give his Quirk back.”

Claws dipped into All For One’s heart, making the organ bleed.

Strangely enough, All For One heard Shigaraki scream at the top of his lungs.

“_SENSEI!_ Just give it back already!”

All For One relented. He grabbed the boy’s free hand and returned the Quirk. The same spirit from before circled him, laughing quietly in relief. All For One watched the Quirk heal his wounds. The boy lost his demonic form, as well as the lightning surrounding his body. All For One glanced at the sword. It changed back to blue.

“Wouldn’t killing me make you a murderer?” All For One mused.

Red washed over the boy’s hair. A glowing amber eye glared All For One down.

“_That would imply you’re_ human.”

The boy delivered the final blow without another word. killing All For One. Link rose to his feet and looked away from the body. He mournfully frowned at the distraught scream Shigaraki let out.


	9. ACT 1, Scene 9: Moral Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of All For One's defeat, the U.A. staff are concerned about Link's decision.

Despite All Might’s line of work, Toshinori Yagi hoped death on both sides could be avoided. He believed, as a Pro Hero, murder was the very _last_ option to take when facing off a villain. The one exception of that moral rule was All For One. In their previous fight, Toshinori was raw with hurt. Losing his mentor so brutally was constantly etched in his mind. Nana’s bright, hopeful smile never faded from her face. Blood, bruised and battered, Nana smiled through it all. With her last breath, she uttered the very same words he declared to his current successor.

“You’re next.”

All Might, for the first time in his Hero career, fought for revenge. To mend his, as well as Gran Torino’s broken heart. 

With their second final showdown being broadcasted to _all_ of Japan, All Might simply wished to detain All For One. Somehow, Toshinori didn’t factor Dorephan into the equation. Right off the bat, the younger man was different than _any_ Pro Hero. He admitted to murdering a villain as powerful as All For One. At a _very_ premature age. Sixteen or seventeen. Scarily enough, Dorephan claimed it had to be done. A young teenager making such a heavy decision felt _wrong._ Wrong in the sense that no child should have been _required_ to commit murder. 

Dorephan killed again. Even in the aftermath of the fight, he didn’t seem affected. All Might felt both guilt and gut-wrenching regret for the younger hero. He wasn’t upset that Dorephan “stole his thunder” or defeated his nemesis, Toshinori simply felt _bad._

As Dorephan hid away and recovered, All Might had three different important conversations. 

One was with Midoriya. It was as tearful as he expected, since Midoriya was a crier. Selfishly, Toshinori wanted to fill in the role Midoriya’s father left behind. 

The second conversation All Might had were between Tsukauchi and Gran Torino. It was mainly about Nana’s grandson, Shimura Tenko. The leader of the League of Villains was quickly apprehended by the police. All Might expected him to lash out, destroying everything in his way. All For One was important to Shimura, and he was killed by Dorephan. A friend. But, surprisingly Shimura let himself be captured. Before being detained, he locked eyes with Dabi. Dabi only nodded. All Might wasn’t sure what that silent conversation meant, but Dabi turned himself in two days later. When questioned by Tsukauchi, Dabi vaguely stated his boss needed a friend. The rest of the league ran off. All Might tried to visit Shimura, but it was _very_ clear he wanted nothing to do with the retired Pro Hero. All Might didn’t quite give up and simply gave the young man space. 

Now, as for the last conversation, it was about one man in particular. Link Dorephan. The U.A. staff grouped up, going over the information on All For One, including One For All. To the public, it seemed as though All Might was victorious. No casualties were suffered and All For One’s murder was swiftly covered up. In this day and age, it wasn’t hard. Aizawa looked both deathly tired and royally pissed off at Toshinori, rightfully so. Midoriya was given a Quirk that his body was struggling to handle, which explained his nightmarish performance at the start of the year. All Might had kept it a secret to the staff, minus Nezu, who figured it out _immediately._ Moving onto the main issue was difficult. Understanding Dorephan’s decision was split fifty-fifty between the staff. Older Pro Heroes, such as All Might and underground Eraserhead begrudgingly believed it was the right call to make. However, the rest of the staff, mainly the rescue heroes or younger heroes thought Dorephan was a wild card; a danger to Japan and possibly the world. This schism produced another meeting, this time with the man himself. 

All Might called Dorephan to Yuuei. A tense silence loomed in the air once the door opened. Dorephan shuffled in, looking down at the floor. Toshinori thought the young man deserved to know what this meeting would be about.

Whether or not Dorephan could keep his job. 

The tiny black wheels of the office chair loudly rolled back against the blue flooring. Dorephan sat down, wincing.

“It’s wonderful to see you’re doing well, Dorephan-san.” Nezu greeted.

Nezu clasped his paws together, staring at Dorephan from across the U-shaped table. Dorephan nodded. Toshinori glanced in the young man’s direction, watching his posture. Dorephan looked _very_ uncomfortable, to say the least.

“It seems like you know what this meeting is all about, so why don’t we skip the needless fluff?”

Dorephan exhaled, dropping his tense shoulders. He nodded again.

Nezu freed his paws, gesturing to the left of the room, “It has come to my attention that some of the staff think of you as- not to sugarcoat, a _murderer._ And with that belief, they simply fear that you’ll tear down another villain without much remorse, or for what you think is the greater good.”

Toshinori kept his eye on Dorephan. To the rest who couldn’t read body language or expressions, it looked like Dorephan was stone faced. Stoic and unemotional. That notion was farthest from the truth. The poor man looked _crushed._ Yet, Dorephan only offered a shallow nod and let Nezu continue.

Nezu then waved his right hand to the opposite side to the room, where Eraserhead and other seasoned Pro Heroes sat. 

“While others somewhat believe you are not at fault for your actions. In my biased, unprofessional opinion, I certainly agree.”

“Your world and morals are clearly different from ours. And right now, we’d _all_ appreciate it if you told us why.” 

Dorephan’s mouth parted and promptly closed a second later. He lightly tugged at his cloak, glancing away.

“Hey, hey Dorephan-san, don’t sweat it. Explaining yourself is the best course of action!” Present Mic encouraged.

Dorephan looked utterly dismayed and _more_ uncomfortable. To nudge the man into answering, Nezu went from empathetic to down right threatening.

“Unless you wish to lose custody over Shouto-kun due to apparent insanity.”

_Most_ people would crack under the weight of Nezu’s cruel nature. Dorephan was not most people, unfortunately. While he didn’t respond to Nezu’s bait, the man shifted in his seat. It was becoming more obvious that Dorephan was stressed out. Toshinori internally winced. Dorephan would likely stay quiet, dealing with his negative emotions alone. 

Seconds slowly ticked by. Dorephan went pale and began to bite the skin around his nails. Toshinori and the other staff members weren’t exactly clued into any of Dorephan’s bad habits, hell, the young hero never displayed any, either. So, it was worrying and shocking to see. Recovery Girl eyed Dorephan before speaking up.

“Honey, you’re going to hurt yourself if you bite down too hard.”

Dorephan ignored her warning. He drew blood. Recovery Girl glared at Nezu, who in turn, stared at Dorephan.

“_I’m sorry._”

Toshinori was shot in the heart with two little words. Judging by the collective sympathetic looks around the room, the U.A. staff were, too. Present Mic got out of his seat and gently pat Dorephan on the back. The room went quiet. After a while, Nezu cleared his throat.

“I apologize for the threat and intrusive question. It’s very clear that you care for your sons _and_ whatever you faced in your world must be very difficult to talk about. I’m only left to assume it was akin to a warzone, considering your choice to end a life.”

Dorephan nodded. A second after, his voice rang out. It was nearly silent and painfully _small._

“_Yeah,_” Dorephan stuttered, “_it kind of was. The very first world I came from- it was very,_” Dorephan paused, taking a breath, “_war torn. The people who worked with me to save it from destruction died, so I had to do everything myself._”

“No one offered to help?”

Dorephan shook his head, “_In the grand scheme of things, no. Time and time again, it had to be another person and I to save the world. I guess we were unlucky twice-_” Dorephan’s voice trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

“Why’s that?” Aizawa gently prodded.

“_We failed. That person died, too. I could have died, as well, but I didn’t._”

Aizawa repeated his question.

“_She, uh, Zelda used the last of her power to send me ‘somewhere else.’ After a while, I realized this new world was just the previous one._” 

“And you had the same goal? Defeating the Super villain you mentioned so long ago?” Nezu asked.

Mirthlessly, Dorephan laughed.

“_For ten thousand years, yeah._”

Toshinori let out a heavy sigh. Ten thousand years.

“And how did you live for so long?”

“_Time travel._”

Nezu tilted his head.

“_Had a coma for a century, and then went through a portal._”

Toshinori picked up on Dorephan’s clipped responses. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Nezu moved on from the topic.

“Two more questions and we’ll come to a decision.”

Dorephan nodded.

“We’d like to address what All Might told us. The form he saw you take on during the battle.”

Dorephan wilted like a flower.

“_What do you want to know_?”

“Not quite everything, but enough to understand why that happened.”

After a long beat of silence, Dorephan responded.

“_That, um, it’s what my friends call Dark Link._”

“Is Dark Link a separate entity?”

Dorephan made a face, as if he wasn’t sure how to answer.

“_I don’t know? But Dark Link was a part of me, something that I ignored for a while. Back then, I couldn’t control it and transformed into him whenever I was under a great deal of stress. I later confronted him and beat him._”

“How was that achieved?”

“_It’s complicated, so um I can’t really say. Anyway, with the fight with-_” Dorephan floundered, thinking of a name.

“All For One.” Toshinori finished.

“_All For One, I let it happen._”

“You allowed the transformation to occur.” Aizawa stated.

“_Yeah. It was weird because I didn’t lose myself. Before defeating Dark Link, if I turned into him, I would be,_” Dorephan winced, “_very mindless and aggressive. During that fight, though, I was still aware of everything._”

“So, Dark Link was formerly bloodthirsty? A monster, if you will.”

Dorephan nodded.

“If that part of your Quirk is still active, wouldn’t that make you dangerous?” Cementoss asked.

Toshinori waited for a moment to think of a response. 

“I believe Dorephan-san has enough self-control to prevent it from harming anyone.”

“Except villains.” Midnight chirped, half jokingly.

“That was poorly timed.” Aizawa noted.

“Probably. Sorry, Dorephan-san.”

Dorephan didn’t look offended and even offered her a weak smile.

Nezu closed his eyes as a frown marred his fluffy features.

“That brings us to our last important question of the day. Do you consider yourself dangerous?”

For a long time, Dorephan didn’t respond. He looked frozen in his seat. Dorephan stared at the table. From the angle Toshinori was sitting, it appeared as though Dorephan’s bangs hung over his face, hiding his expression. The man didn’t seem to breathe. Toshinori envisioned gears coming to a stop, a clicking noise resounding as the gears ceased its rotations. The gears rusted over. 

The more Toshinori silently analyzed Dorephan, the more unemotional the man seemed to become. Eventually, Dorephan looked up. A blank face greeted the staff. Sadly, Toshinori and a few others recognized the emotions Dorephan tried to erase.

Resignation.

Fear.

Realization.

Without saying a word, Dorephan nodded.

Nezu sighed, tapping the table with his left paw.

“I’m sure you can slice away at this table with all your strength, but I’m equally sure that you can avoid causing so much damage to my precious table. And why do I believe that? It’s simply because you trained yourself, not only in swordplay, but with self-control.”

“_I don’t know about that._” Dorephan weakly replied.

“I think you do, Dorephan-san. It’s just that your moral compass is having a rough time adjusting to ours. You don’t view your actions as wrong because of the world you live in. All For One was a threat to the entire world, I’m sure, so you alone made the choice of killing him. Isn’t that right?”

Dorephan nodded.

“However, in _many_ parts of the world, murder isn’t quite that justifiable. Some may believe it is, while others think it’s immoral.”

Dorephan looked, for lack of a better word, haunted.

“_Did I really do something wrong? I thought- I don’t-_”

Midnight pursed her lips, grimacing.

“You could have went with other options.” Midnight replied.

Midnight’s suggestion was taken poorly. Dorephan looked worse off. Once again, he quietly shut down.

“It doesn’t mean you failed, Dorephan-san! You only saved us the trouble of dealing with age old drama.” Midnight backtracked.

“_I killed someone._”

If Dorephan’s voice sounded small before, then it was frail and unsure _now._

“_And I wasn’t supposed to. I should have just left with Button. I-_” Dorephan must have realized he voiced his thoughts out loud because he went eerily silent.

“Dorephan.” Aizawa called.

Dorephan didn’t register his co-worker calling his name. He clutched his cloak again.

“_I think you should fire me, Nezu. I’m not- I’m not suited for this._” Dorephan forced out.

“Is that what you wholeheartedly believe? Or are you giving up out of fear?”

When Dorephan remained quiet, Nezu continued, “Heroes aren’t supposed to give up, you know.”

For the first time, the U.A. staff saw Dorephan cry. He quickly wiped the onslaught of tears away. Toshinori thought Dorephan wasn’t trying to save face, but must have felt he didn’t deserve to cry. 

Out of nowhere, a golden portal popped into existence. It broke the heavy, emotional tension for Dorephan. For the teachers, however, it brought suspicion. A blonde woman walked out of the portal. The mysterious blonde wrapped Dorephan in a tight hug. She whispered into his hair, trying to calm him down.

“Who are you? A friend of Dorephan, I assume?”

The woman’s lilac eyes roved over to Nezu. They were _cold._

“Yeah. I am. Yang Xiao Long, Zelda. Take your pick.”

Even her voice was frigid. Xiao Long frowned at them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Xiao Long-san.”

Xiao Long’s eyes narrowed. 

“Cut to the chase. Why the _hell_ is Link on the verge of a panic attack? Why was he thinking so _low_ of himself? Why is he crying, huh?”

“_Please don’t fight with them, I just did something wrong._” 

“Oh _yeah,_ because killing a Salem level threat is _terrible._ News flash, that guy he killed would’ve kept causing misery _everywhere._ The guy killed before, right? Killed families? Children?”

Toshinori answered, “Yes, All For One killed thousands of people.”

Xiao Long scoffed, “Quit playing the blame game, then. You’re acting like Link’s a monster for what he did.”

“What he did was morally wrong, some would say.” Nezu addressed.

“_Yang, he’s-_”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“_Okay._”

Xiao Long pinched the bridge of her nose.

“All he knew was _war._ Bloodshed, fear, and everything in between. He didn’t have a choice but to play a part. He was constantly told that he was a savior, the one to put a stop to annihilation in the form of a monster. And if you _forgot,_ he was sixteen. _Sixteen._ Guess what happened when he failed. _Guess._”

Silence consumed the room. No one answered.

“Everyone. _Died._ His friends? Killed. The _world?_ Destroyed and made into a blank, bloody canvas. Since you’re all heroes, shouldn’t you know how much pressure Link had on his shoulders? Shouldn’t you know how terrible he must have felt once he found out? If you know how it feels, if you _know_ how it feels that you couldn’t save a single person, imagine being incapable of saving _no one._ Letting a monster win.”

As Pro Heroes, they all knew what it felt like to lose someone. Not being fast enough. Finding out, either on scene or in a news report. Their job was strictly to _save,_ so failure was met with soul crushing grief. 

Toshinori felt like he was dumped with ice cold water. Dorephan was sixteen. He was sixteen at the time, fighting in a war between good and evil. He was sixteen when he lost it _all._

“Glad you understand. By the way? His feelings of self-doubt were confirmed when a friend of ours was killed in action. That was in the ‘new world.’ Our friend was killed by someone who worked for the very same monster he was meant to defeat.”

“So if Link let your _super villain_ go, if he let _you_ handle it, the guy would be sitting in jail. He would let his followers continue without him and for some bullshit reason, escape.”

Xiao Long stared at them. For a split second, her eyes glinted red.

“Link isn’t an unhinged, bloodthirsty murderer. He’s a _hero._”

Nezu kept his eyes on Xiao Long. He slowly nodded.

“Right you are, Xiao Long-san.”

Nezu turned to Dorephan, “I’ve decided.”

Nezu smiled before bringing his paws together.

“There’s no need to worry, Dorephan-san. You will remain at U.A. and keep your position as an instructor. Just make sure to work with us, I am your boss, after all!”

Toshinori felt nothing but relief for Dorephan.


	10. ACT 1, Scene 10: Nanbaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi talks to his brother, Shouto. He gets very baffled by Shouto's first words to him after several years.
> 
> Shigaraki gets a visitor. It's Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning** for mentioned rape.

Dabi pinched the bridge of his nose hard. The Quirk suppressants stopped the smoke that usually rose from his skin when he was stressed. He may have agreed to getting captured, but seeing his family after so long took a toll. Dabi was visited by his twin sister, younger brother - not Shouto, at least not yet, and even- 

Rei. _Mom, Mom, Mo-_

His mother had _smiled_ at him, gray eyes shining with tears. A hand gently placed on the glass separating them. Dabi expected her to look down at him for his choices, or even feel guilty. Instead, she only said “My baby boy.”

There was _relief_ in her voice, something Dabi still didn’t understand.

Fuyumi and Natsuo’s reactions were different, though. Fuyumi cried and cried, apologizing repeatedly. For not being there enough, for not speaking up. Natsuo looked stressed beyond belief. He stared at Dabi as if he saw a ghost. His younger brother cursed under his breath, shook his head, running his hands through his hair. It took him a few visits to get his bearings back. Their conversations, at first were heavy and awkward. It eased into a few fond memories and jokes. They re-learned things about each other. Natsuo has a girlfriend, he’s in college and his major was geared towards being a nurse. His younger brother _still_ had a sweet tooth for an ungodly reason, he still liked sashimi, as well. Dabi found himself laughing and rolling his eyes at Natsuo’s insane college stories. One of his personal favorites was when Natsuo’s club members flipped their _shit_ about a scene in a show they were watching. They loomed behind the member stationed near the monitor, screaming and shouting in outrage. They pointed at the large TV screen while Natsuo ate a snack in silence.

Even after all these years, Natsuo remained to be Dabi’s _favorite_ brother.

Well, he was still tied with Shouto.

Dabi was brought out of his thoughts once he heard a door open. 

Speak of the devil. Shouto somewhat awkwardly hovered around Dorephan, mismatched eyes boring into Dabi’s skull. Dabi quirked his eyebrows down at Dorephan. Ash clung to parts of his body, mostly around his neck. Dorephan lightly pat Shouto’s shoulder and gestured for him to walk. Shouto stiffly made his way over to the glass screen and plastic chair. He sat down and continued to stare at his older brother.

Dabi fully expected Shouto to make scathing comments, or question him. He was going to be a Pro Hero and Dabi was, well, a villain. Dabi heard his little brother sigh. Shouto made a weird, contemplative face.

“I need relationship advice.” Shouto requested.

Dabi blinked not once, but twice. His brain failed to understand what the _hell_ Shouto just said.

“What.”

“I need relationship advice, nii-san.”

“_What?_ What the fuck?”

On the inside, Dabi’s heart warmed at the honorific. The fact that Shouto still saw him as family. But-

_Why_ was Shouto’s first words to Dabi, not as a villain, but as his _brother,_ this?

Shouto bit the inside of his cheek, half pouting.

“Why aren’t you judging me? For being a _villain._ Why are you asking _me,_ someone who you’re supposed to despise, about relationship advice?!”

Shouto slowly blinked.

“It wouldn’t be fair.”

“How?! I’m a _villain!_ You can call me anything monstrous under the sun and you’ll be _right_!” 

“So, nii-san?”

Dabi faltered.

“Do you have brain damage or something?”

“Do you?” Shouto shot back.

Dabi huffed, blue eyes flickering with feigned annoyance.

“You know how dear old _dad_ works, so probably.”

“Worked. He’s in prison and I have a new dad.”

Dabi blinked again.

“What do I do with you?”

“Help me with my problem?”

“It was a rhetorical question, you ice cream cone!”

“I want a rhetorical answer, nii-san.”

Dabi shot a glance at Dorephan, who gave him a sheepish look. Dorephan, in turn, did or said _something_ to Shouto because the two-toned boy nodded. Shouto closed his eyes and reopened them a second later. 

“I can’t judge you.”

Dabi rose an eyebrow and simply waited.

“I can’t judge you,” Shouto repeated in a firm voice, “not when you suffered under the same house, by the same man. Not when someone I know made the exact same choices.”

“Who might that be?”

A look of surprise colored Shouto’s face. He floundered for a bit before replying.

“Uh, my uncle?”

“Your what now?”

“Honorary uncle. He used to be an assassin, but-”

“Why are you hanging out with an _assassin_?!”

Dorephan stifled a laugh.

“Why did you _hang out_ with the League?”

“To be fair, they were like a family to me. A very dysfunctional, batshit insane family.”

Shouto nodded, “Understandable.”

Shouto briefly looked away, “That honorary uncle, Mercury, he’s kind of like you and he helped me a lot, too.”

“So he’s a dick?”

Shouto narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Yes.”

Dabi snorted, “So brutally honest, aren’t you?”

Shouto smiled for some reason. It dropped from his face after a few seconds.

“I just,” Shouto glanced down, “I just want my brother back! Fuyumi and Natsuo _always_ talked about you. Even now! I don’t want to treat you like you’re- you’re _scum,_ when you aren’t! You’re a person. My brother. Not- not a monster, so-”

“Wow.”

“Huh?”

“_Wow,_ Shouto.”

“What’s wrong?”

Dabi let out a wet laugh. He hid his eyes away when he felt tears threatening to fall.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Dabi half croaked.

“I’m your younger brother.” Shouto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dabi simply shook his head. To save face, he wore a lazy grin.

“Tell you what, I’ll help you with your _wittle_ crush.”

“He’s no- Oh. Is that what that is?”

Dabi balked before smirking.

“He?”

Shouto stalled for a _long_ time and began to steam on his left side.

“Yes.”

“Who?” Dabi egged on.

“Mi,” Shouto held the ‘i’, “look, time’s almost up.”

“Shouto, we have another hour.”

Shouto groaned and sunk into his chair.

“Midoriya.” Shouto answered after a while.

Dabi _laughed._ Shouto gave him a sour look with that blank face of his.

“He’s a good kid, a real hero, too. You struck gold, Sho.”

Shouto smiled.

“Really, all you have to do is tell him.”

“Okay. Then, I will.”

Shouto’s smile grew wider, “Thank you.”

For another hour, the two brothers conversed.

* * *

Link found himself pinned onto a cold, dirty floor. Above him was Shigaraki Tomura. His Quirk suppressant cuffs were nearby. The man strangled Link while using his Quirk. Blood and ash mixed together along his throat. 

‘Shi-’ Link mouthed.

“Shut the fuck _up_! It’s _your_ fault he’s dead! It’s all your _fault_!”

Link winced, choking on his own blood. 

_In hindsight, suggesting to take off the cuffs was a terrible idea._

“I fucking _despise_ you! You took him away from me. The only person who _cared_ for me is gone!”

Link shook his head.

_Mipha!_

“_Shigaraki._”

“You think I’ll listen to you?”

“_**Shigaraki.**_”

“Fucking _what_?”

“_I promise you, I know how it feels to lose someone like this._”

Shigaraki scoffed. He leered down at Mipha, letting a cruel smile spread across his face.

“Pyrrha, right?” 

Link nodded, unaffected.

“Aw, didn’t you cry over her? What changed, _Link_?”

Mipha drew in a breath.

“_Shigaraki. Nothing has changed. I still mourn for her, not every day, but those feelings still exist. Every year, we have a small picnic near her grave and after we throw flowers into a river._”

“How adorable.” Shigaraki spat.

“_I told you, all I wanted was revenge. All I wanted to see was Salem’s head severed from her shoulders. So, if you want the same, if you want to kill me,_ do it.”

Shigaraki’s smile widened into a deranged grin.

“Careful what you wish for, Link.”

“_I’m not wishing for death._”

“So what is it? Are you trying to send a message? Prove a point?”

“_What point would I have to prove? You’re hurt and you’ve found an easy target, what else would you possibly do_?”

Shigaraki laughed.

“I could make you suffer. _Just_ like how Tyrian did. Would you like that, Link?”

Mipha frowned.

“_No._”

Mipha easily flipped them over. She grabbed a hold of Shigaraki’s wrists, pinning them above his head. 

“_Shigaraki, I hope you understand that you are nothing like **him.** You’re angry. Villainous by circumstance. But you aren’t him._”

“You could be wrong.”

“_I’m not._”

Mipha stared at Shigaraki.

“_I don’t think you have it in you to torture me for several months. To kill me whenever you like, to use me however you want._”

Shigaraki’s face twisted in disgust.

“_You could use your Quirk to disintegrate my arms or my legs. Or you can rip me apart-_”

“Shut your mouth-!”

Mipha’s straight face cracked ever so slightly, “_Or if you ever feel bored, like he did, you could rape me._”

The crazed look in Shigaraki’s crimson eyes vanished into thin air.

“You- He- Mineta didn’t tell me.”

Mipha didn’t reply.

Shigaraki let the silence between them go on.

“He didn’t do _that_ multiple times, right?”

When Mipha didn’t answer, Shigaraki seemed more unnerved.

“_Right_?” Shigaraki pleaded.

“_He got bored with just killing me. So he moved on to- yeah._”

“Fucking- what the fuck? _Why_?”

“_He was bored._”

“You,” Shigaraki breathed, “you said that already.”

“_He got tired of me getting so quiet. He wanted something new._”

“Stop!”

“_After that, I got scared of doors slamming shut. I was terrified of lanky men. You saw that when you kidnapped me, didn’t you_?”

“Why the fuck are you so _calm_ about this?”

“_He’s dead._”

Mipha continued, “_I think I mentioned taking medication, right? And therapy_?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“_Even though I have those things to rely on, my trauma still exists, sadly. Mipha can’t do anything about it, either._”

“Why didn’t you become a villain and don’t you _dare_ say it’s because of your friends!”

Mipha let go of Shigaraki’s wrists.

“_I damned the world once. Willingly destroying a second world would haunt me more._”

“Okay, I was preparing myself to hear you say,” Shigaraki used a mocking, high pitched voice, “‘my friends stopped me! Believe it!’ Damn, all you heroes are so dramatic.”

Mipha snorted, “_Well, I think I’d make a good villain. Do you_?”

Shigaraki gave it some thought, “Jesus Christ, you would be fucking _terrifying._”

Mipha gave him an owlish look, “_Really_?”

“_Yes!_ You took down,” Shigaraki let out a soft curse, “my father without any hesitation. But if you were a villian - fuck, you’d be worst than _me._”

Shigaraki actually _shuddered._ He grunted as he sat up.

“_What’s up_?”

“You _still_ owe me a match in Smash Bros.”

“_Oh! Sure. I’d like to try using my new main. Byleth, I think_?”

“Oh _fuck_ right off with that DLC bullshit! I’m _destroying_ you with Ridley, you bitch boy!”

Mipha laughed, “_Alright._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, guys.


End file.
